


High Riders: Fast Fallers

by Flaming_Arrow



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Modification, Boob job, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Edging, F/F, F/M, Gen, Increased sensitivity, Lapis Lazuli is ignorant of sex, Learning About Sex, Lies, Mind Break, Other, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Loop, Undyne loses a lot, mind trick, whoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 61,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Arrow/pseuds/Flaming_Arrow
Summary: A long standing project of various women with high power, high egos, and high fame being given the treatment that most enjoy to read. Them being falling into depravity, shaming, and sexual situations they simply can't be prepared for. From one minute they are capable of reshaping the world, to the next wondering how best to serve their master.Careful of how high you ride, because the fall will always come faster.





	1. Undyne the Uncuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne was the greatest hero of the Underground. She was the epitome of what it meant to be a monster. She swore long ago she'd make everyone's dreams come true, someday. Nothing could stop Undyne and her determination.
> 
> Almost anything.

_Blink_  
  
“Huh?” Undyne looked around herself confused.  
  
She knew where she was at a glance. It was all she ever needed in the Underground, especially her home. It was Waterfall, next to the ‘Tall Mountain’ separating Hotland from Waterfall. Nothing about it was different to her. Same height, same temp, same dampness, all of it was the same. Not a thing was out of place. She would know if it was.  
  
It was her favorite place to stand and practice her heroic moves. It was where she kept patrol for any humans that could be coming by.  
  
_Human…_  
  
Undyne put an armored hand to her face, feeling the scales as she pushed the cool metal to her cheeks. It covered her bad eye, letting her only good one stare forward, wide with shock, as she began to recall just _what_ happened. She was on the mountain now, yeah, but she wasn’t ten seconds ago.  
  
Ten seconds ago, she was arguably not even _alive_.  
  
She was fighting a _human,_ the same _human_ that Papyrus said was coming, but never reported back what happened to. The same human that had been tearing a hole through Waterfall, on _her_ watch. A _human_ that wasn’t even supposed to be in the Underground in the first place. _That_ human.  
  
A human she had fought, long and hard. A human she had _nearly_ beaten over and over again, but the one that had gotten the upper hand on her just when she was ready to strike back. And when he did…  
  
She’d fallen down.  
  
The realization made her feel colder than the waters of Waterfall, more chilled than the endless depth of the Abyss. Undyne’s head leaned forward, her long red hair falling over her features and making her see red as bright and vibrant as the _soul_ that had _killed_ her. A human soul, the only soul they needed. It had killed her.  
  
But now she was here, again, back where she was before, and not a human in sight.  
  
“What… the hell?” She asked the air, wondering what could have caused it. She’d seen stuff like this a lot in the anime she watched with Alphys, but it always happened to humans when they were struggling against something really strong, or fighting a monster that was going to destroy the world! So it couldn’t have been that!  
  
Because she was _way_ stronger than any dumb human, only three fourths her height and with barely enough muscle to lift a rock, let alone _boulders_. But… then again… he _had_ beaten her, as much as it made her snarl through her long teeth and wide mouth. As much as it made her foam with rage. He had done it.  
  
So… because he’d killed her, the heroine of the Underground… that made him the big bad of this story. The one that wanted to destroy everything. And maybe… he was already starting to… That meant that she had to win. That meant she couldn’t _afford_ to lose!  
  
That just meant the anime was real. She was being given the chance to fight back against him. _Again._  
  
Her gauntlet dropped from her features, her scowl turning into a bright grin that rivaled the starry rocks of the Waterfall ceiling. Her muscles, taunt and heavy with practice and training, ready to carry on this mission that was being given a second chance for. _This_ was everything she had trained for, _all of it!_ She could feel it resonate through her core, shaking her soul. Even her armor trembled in delight.  
  
A chance to show Asgore that she was going to live up to her promise and save the Underground, the chance to keep the monsters of the Underground safe from the mad human, a chance to save everyone, keeping their hopes and dreams alive. It was her chance, a _second_ chance. One that was probably given to her by the Angel.  
  
Oh yeah, that was possibility.  
  
Her head leaning back, long red ponytail falling back over the dark spikes of her armor as she stared up at the ceiling, where she believed the Angel was looking down from. Maybe she’d given her another chance at this. Maybe she’d seen just how evil the human was… and decided that she was the monster to stop him. Before Asgore, before any more monsters, just her and her alone.  
  
Yeah, that sounded right, and Undyne couldn’t _wait_ to prove _THE_ Guardian Angel right on the gold coin.  
  
The human was as good as dead, and his soul was as sure as hers.  
  
First though, she needed to find the human, to figure out _how_ to beat them. Her gauntleted fist flexed until the digits were gripping the end of her chin, one of her protruding teeth resting atop the metal. Straight up attacking didn’t work. So… maybe that wasn’t the solution. Maybe he was faster than her. Yeah, that could be it. A good possibility, something she could probably bank on. Her armor was heavy after all.  
  
Sure, it helped her survive a _bit_ longer, but when the human was all about slicing through her neck, after her helm came off, it didn’t matter a whole lot. Her only chance was to avoid the blade the freaking human used. Yeah, that made ever _more_ sense.  
  
Didn’t matter what the human _grabbed_. She was way stronger than him. Only thing she had to worry about was the weapons he used, and that was it. So if she could disarm him, that would be it! And she just had to be _faster_ than him. So to do that… without any training, that meant to make herself lighter.  
  
So off would come her armor.  
  
_BANG! BANG!_  
  
The clasps of Undyne’s armor vibrated through the Underground as she undid them, letting the heavy metal that made them up clink open and fall to the stone. The stone of the mountain she stood on cracked and shattered as her metal hit them. Same as usual then. Not much different than having to repair the floor boards in her house whenever she took her armor off.  
  
And honestly, taking off the armor, made her feel naked. Not _actually_ naked, like she’d be some kind of weirdo out in the open. Just naked enough that her good pair of jeans, tank-top and lack of plain underwear were woefully less protective than the two tone steel of her armor. Not much of a surprise about that, especially given that the armor was custom made by Alphys.  
  
But _dang!_ Was it worth it!  
  
Two seconds out of it and she already felt like she could jump and touch the ceiling of the Underground if she wanted! Maybe this was because she got a second chance from the Angel? Yeah, maybe, didn’t _really_ matter though. Not entirely. No, what _really_ mattered was catching the human. Catch the human, stop them, and then she’d get this all figured out.  
  
With her armor off, exposed as she felt, Undyne _knew_ she had a chance now. Maybe Asgore would be angry that he found out she let her armor go, maybe the other guards would be jealous she took it off when they had to keep theirs on in Hotland, but none of that would matter, not once she caught the big bad of the story, the _human!_ Speaking of…  
  
Undyne watched ahead as the _infamous_ shape came forward out of the tunnel, walking across the bridge and towards her mountain. He was still holding his knife, still walking with that placid grin, still looking absolutely _evil_. Oh yeah, she was ready for this now. Undyne stood to her tallest on the mountain, armor discarded and a spear in hand, glowing blue next to her. Her good eye stared down at the human as he turned towards the mountain entrance to Hotland, stepping forward the same way he had before. That was as far as he was going to get.  
  
It was show time.  
  
“Hey! Human!” Undyne yelled down the human. He looked up at her, those _weird eyes_ staring back at her. She kept her large grin wide and sharp, making sure the light reflected off her teeth, just right. “Long time no see. Bet ya didn’t think you’d be messin’ with me again, not after your cheap shot on me with my armor and all. You’re not gonna get lucky like that twice.”  
  
The human started, blinking as the knife in his hand spun. Oh yeah, he was nervous, and Undyne couldn’t help but feel _elated_ at the sight. The Angel really was on her side after all. Wasn’t the time to screw up the monologue though. Had to finish it so she was for sure the hero here.  
  
“See, I got to thinkin’. You beat me cause I was too heavy, weighted down by the armor, by everyone depending on me, and you’re just too quick to let me pummel you into paste.” At least he was. “But that’s all ya had on me. Speed. Me? I got strength and gains for days and weeks to _go!_ ” And she knew it!  
  
Her arms flexed, showing off her muscles even from high up in the air, even from far above the human. If she could get the children of Snowdin and the residents of Hotland to recognize her from freaking across the Underground, the human definitely could do. And he was still nervous, cause he was shaking. Oh yeah, he was scared, and Undyne was _ready!_  
  
“So now that we’re on the same level fer speed, you got nothin’ else to top me with.” Undyne made a show of crouching down, reducing the distance between them whatever small amount there was between the top of the miniature mountain and its base. It felt good to look down on the human, like a shark from those beach episodes ready to snag its prey.  
  
Yeah, sure, her breasts were hanging down from her tank top without a bra to support them. And yeah, there was probably a hell of a lot more cleavage to show now that her armor was gone and she was given the human an eye full, but that didn’t matter.  
  
The human was here to fight, and so was she!  
  
Undyne jumped from the mountain, soaring at the human like she was one of her own spears.  
  
Wind whipped at her hair violently, turning her red mane into a streak of fire that burned down the Waterfall/Hotland mountain, tearing a path for the human, the _vile_ villain of this story. She was going to burn, gouge, and rip him asunder. She was going to do it all! She knew it!  
  
Undyne knew it was going to happen as the human _quickly_ got closer to her, as she raised her spear mid her flight, and she got ready to pierce him! Just a few more feet and-  
  
She hit the stone dirt in a tangled mess.  
  
Undyne shifted on the ground, her good eye staring at stone and her limbs a tangled mess.  
  
What the hell had just happened? Undyne had no idea.  
  
She tried to move her leg. She did, but she was caught pulling on the rest of her body. She tried flexing her arm. She could, put it only slackened her legs. She tried picking herself off the ground, but her entire body was _fighting itself!_  
  
“What?” Undyne let out, confused and absolutely _mortified_ that this was happening in front of the human. Her confusion, however, was dashed when she realized exactly _what_ had happened. And with a good look at it, at what surrounded her, it wasn’t hard to figure out what.  
  
The human had used a net.  
  
Undyne was tangled in its strands.  
  
“H-Huh!?! What the _hell?!_ ” Undyne roared as she flipped and twisted in the net that was _literally_ wrapped around her tighter and harsher than a blanket at night. Course ropes were digging into her scales, pushing her arms and legs in at weird angles and ways, making parts of her body feel too tight and others strained from the pressure.  
  
It was uncomfortable as all hell, and she couldn’t find a good place to grip it at! Her hands were _stuck_ on opposite sides of one another, holding her back and keeping her from getting a solid grip on the rope-net. It just left her twisting and pulling on the rope like some kind of pathetic shrimp.   
  
Undyne was _literally_ flopping on the stone of Waterfall like a fish out of water, caught in some human’s net, and without a shred of her armor to help her out. And she freaking _hated it!_  
  
But she _definitely_ hated the human leering down on her even more.  
  
“You think this is _funny_ punk?!” Undyne shouted at the human, flopping like her fish half in front of the human, standing tall above her, despite being a pipsqueak! “I’m gonna get outta this and then I’m gonna tear yer arms off for even _thinking_ about throwing this on me!” And she meant it too, oh how she meant it. The Angel would forgive her for attacking the human when he wasn’t gonna fight fair.  
  
Even now, he just kept walking around her, even as she looked for a way out of the damn net that held her down! And there had to be a way out, like something she could get a solid grip on, both ways, to tear the rope in half. Or maybe something to bite! If she could freaking adjust the net just right…  
  
She could get out of it though, and before the human had the courage to do anything! Yeah, the human was a coward anyways, cowardly enough to throw a net on her instead of fighting her one on one. Only a coward would do this. Only a coward would-  
  
_RIP!_  
  
Pull open her tank top with a rip.  
  
“GA-GAH!” Undyne let out an unflattering noise as the fabric covering her chest was torn open. The cool air of Waterfall hit her breasts in a second, followed just as quickly by the rope of the net, digging and tearing into the softer flesh and scales that were her _freaking breasts!_ “W-What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” She shouted up at the human, good eye wide and doing her _damnest_ to not blush. It wasn’t working.  
  
The human was just kneeling above her now, the remains of her tank top in his hands. She thought she was exposed before, it didn’t even _compare_ to now! Not with her breasts, overly sized she’d have to admit, hanging out and held up only by the freaking _net_ that was binding the _rest_ of her still! All that with a human still right above her.  
  
Fucking perfect. What a waste of a second chance.  
  
“Y-You…” Undyne seethed through her large grit teeth, trying to find the right cuss word to send the human running. “You’d better shove off _right now_ and give me back my clothes! Or I’m gonna give you such a pike up your ass you’ll swear you were gay from day one!” She’d give him a minute head start, so she could tear her way out of the net then tear all _his_ clothes off next, then kill. Killing him was mandatory now.  
  
But the human didn’t move. Or at least didn’t run, unfortunately. Instead his hands were reaching out towards her again, and Undyne couldn’t do anything but _flail_ as he did so. What was he gonna do now? Take off her eye patch? Try and rip off her pants? Yeah, he’d have better luck ripping off stone tha doing that! But nope, that was all too good to be true.  
  
Instead, the human dug his _greedy_ little hands right into her breasts.  
  
Undyne gasped as he ground her mounds, forcefully.  
  
“GA- _GUH!”_ Undyne started in pain, but rippled out a moan as the human rolled his palms over her breasts, his fingers playing with the edges of her tits with the act. Didn’t help the cold air of Waterfall, now _flowing_ over her scaly top, made her tits stand out large and proud. _Really_ didn’t help that it was so damn cold! “D-D-Don’t’ fucking do that!”  
  
But the human didn’t listen. He kept going.  
  
Her back lurched and hips rocked as the human’s _sweaty_ palms continued to roll over her tit flesh, pushing the scales of her top around and treating her like some kind of prize catch of the day. Didn’t fucking help she was in a _net_! Really didn’t help that he just wouldn’t stop!  
  
Squeezing her breasts together like some kind of mini-hug, grabbing at the edges of her nipples and pulling them till they protruded from the open meshes of the net, spinning them around and twisting them with some kind of sadistic pleasure, and even massaging them like they were in a spa! The _fucking_ nerve!  
  
Who the held would possibly enjoy this! Undyne was so _pissed off_ that she was freaking sweating all over, just heating up with the ideas of how she was gonna tear this human’s head off in ten different ways to Sunday!  
  
She rolled on the ground to escape him, but it didn’t do any good. He just leaned over her, walked around her, all with hands on her tits and playing with them over and over again. They felt bruised and soar the longer he played with them, worse than workouts in the gym or swimming laps up the Waterfall. He just wouldn’t stop pulling and twisting and molding and freaking _slapping them!_ Who the hell slapped breasts?!  
  
Oh yeah, the bad guys.  
  
“Y-You ff-f-f-fucking….” Undyne growled out between clenched teeth and pursed lips. Sweat was starting to travel into her good eye, and she couldn’t keep it open. Face was heating up too, like the rest of her body, from the _rage!_ Even down at her core, she felt _especially_ warm, like her legs wanted to wind up and kick the fucker. “I-I-I’m gonna… gonna…”  
  
She was going to do something, that was for sure. Something, as soon as _whatever_ was happening was over. As soon as the human was done _manhandling_ her, she’d get her turn to pay him back in time.  
  
For now… she had to endure him playing with her naked upper half as she rolled around uselessly on the Waterfall floor, trying to find a way out but getting weaker by the second. Weaker in her arms, legs, _chest_ , and with something building at her core, harder and faster than any workout ever did. She knew what it was, even if she didn’t want to admit it.  
  
She _couldn’t_ admit the human was making her cum.  
  
Even though the longer he played with her tits, pulling them and playing the fucking _Bongos_ on them like some kind of toy, the more of an electric thrill ran up her body, over and over again. Her soul bounced with her flesh, the scales making waves like the junkyard, and her body competing with the core for temperature control.  
  
And she was close, so close. She’d… she’d come and then his turn would be done. Yeah, that was all there was to it. She’d… she’d let him finish _his_ turn, whatever happened to _her_ , then she’d get to go.  
  
Undyne was close, she could feel herself cumin- _her turn coming!_ It was close, so close. Close enough to make her back arch, hips buck, and mouth open with hot pants of breathing leaving her, all while the human leered down at her from above. She didn’t care about that, not fully. Not as long as she got her turn next.  
  
She was close, so close to doing just that. She just need a _little_ more. A good pull, a push, a _twist_ , and she’d… she’d… _she’d…_  
  
Fall down.

* * *

  
_Blink_  
  
“Agh! A _gain!_ ” Undyne yelled out from the mountaintop, looking down through the slits of her dark helmet. “Fucking _hundred now!_ What in the name of the Angel is _going on!?_ ” She leaned down to the mountain top she stood on, clutching at the hard rock that she had claimed was her summit over a dozen times before growing up, even beating up the Tsunderplane for it more than once!  
  
It was real, real as the last time and time before that. Still didn’t explain what the hell was happening. And she needed _someone_ or _something_ to give her _some_ kind of an idea. Because she really had no idea. She’d never heard of anything like this happening. Not in any story she’d read with Asgore or anime she’d seen with Alphys. At least not _exactly_ like this.  
  
Not when she’d been _outsmarted_ by the _fucking_ human more times than she had scales up her arms! A freaking net, a freaking ground trap, a freaking tar bomb, a freaking frying-pan, a _freaking tickle attack!_ All of it just… kept getting to her!  
  
And the human felt up her chest _every single time!_  
  
Get beaten in ‘battle’ or whatever the fuck qualified, then pop back on top of the mountain like nothing happened. No scars, no fatigue, no exposed head, and not even a human in sight. Even the mountain was the same, undamaged and without a scar on it.  
  
In fact the only thing that _was_ the same was the fact that she remembered everything, including the way the _fucking_ human ran his hands over her breasts with the _lecherous expression! Again_ and _again_ and _AGAIN!_  
  
_CRACK!_ Yeah, that was a good thing to remember.  
  
Undyne looked down at a rock that her hand was holding. It crumbled into dust as she lifted up her gauntlet. She grinned as she watched it through the slits of her helmet. Good thing she wasn’t getting any weaker either. That human was just stupid and crafty, that was all. He couldn’t crush boulders like she could. Aside from Asgore, no one could, not even the Hotland Knights.  
  
Good thing too, because they’d _never_ get the chance to see the human now. She was going to kill him first.  
  
And she’d prove it this time when she saw the human. She’d _fucking_ wring his neck for how he had grabbed her, wrap her hands around his neck and twist the flesh like he did her tits, pulling on them over and over again until they felt like bruised sacks of fat and not the pecks of muscle she was proud of. His neck would turned into nothing but tender useless strip so flesh when she was done.  
  
It was an idea that made her smile even brighter beneath her helmet, the heat of the idea running through her and powering her like a _normal human_ with Determination. As long as she had that idea in her head, she was good to go. Abused flesh, retribution, and the pleasure of defeat _of the human_.  
  
Oh yeah, she was already hot and ready _for battle and nothing else!_  
  
But this wasn’t going to be the same. Oh no, not the same story twice. She wasn’t going to let the human beat off her armor and then beat to her! No, she was going to do the one thing that she didn’t think she’d ever do first.  
  
Undyne was going to _ambush_ the human! No waiting for a fight to start at all!  
  
She’d jump down to where the human walked out of, get in the tall grass, let him pass her, then jump out at him and wring his throat like he did her breasts! No stopping half way! It was such a fool proof idea that there was no way it could go wrong! There was a single way the human could _possibly_ avoid her for long enough to avoid having that happen!  
  
Undyne jumped down from the mountain, running down the hill and stopping when she hit the flat rock. All she had to do now was get to the grass that the human was currently walking out of. Once she got behind that grass, then she could catch him when he walked by. All she had to do was wait for the human to walk by first and… and…  
  
“Wait…” Undyne let out, staring at the punk that was walking in front of her.  
  
The human that was grinning up at her, waiting in front of her, with hands at his hips and a freaking _lecherous_ grin on her lips. The fucker stood only _just_ to her eye level, and he was acting like he was looking down on her before she even had the chance to ambush him!  
  
That was unfair! It ruined her perfect ambush plan! How could she ambush the sick human if he was already grinning at her!?  
  
Undyne blew away a strand of hair. It sucked that her master plan was bust, but the _neck wringing wasn’t_. She could still get the human. All she had to do was fighting him again, be calm, and take him out without a moment’s hesitation. Like Asgore would tell her when the practiced their magic. Calm and collected was the long game to a lasting victory. That was all she needed.  
  
Just to be calm in the face of the human that had _molested her_ , not freaking out in the face of the pervert that was _grinning at her_ , acting collected towards the bastard that was _waggling his eyebrows_. All of that was nothing.  
  
He held up his hand, palm towards her and with the usual slit eyes of his staring right at her. He didn’t have magic though, no humans did anymore. So whatever he was going to do wasn’t going to do much. She was Undyne, the currently calm and collected captain of Asgore’s Royal Guard.  
  
Then the human flexed his hand twice.  
  
_Honk-Honk_  
  
“ _You’re a dead man HUMAN!_ ” Undyne roared as she began to charge. And like the absolute coward that he was, the human turned tail and fled.  
  
_BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!_  
  
She was going to _catch_ the _brat_ that had _felt her up_ , then she was gonna _tear his arms off_ and feed them to the first dog in Snowdin! And that was if he was smart enough to beg for forgiveness! If he didn’t, oh, Asgore was gonna have to wait for _another_ human soul to fall, because this one wasn’t going anywhere but straight into the void beyond the darkest parts of the dump!  
  
“ _Get back here and let me slaughter you!_ ” Undyne kept yelling as her boots pounded the granite between them, shattering the stone with every step she made. The human was far ahead of her, and keeping distance. That only succeeded in pissing her off even further! “ _I said STOP RUNNING you damn punk!_ ” But, of course, the human that had enough balls to grope her chest and ass didn’t have the dick to stop and face her.  
  
So much for the determination of humans. Just a bunch of sleazes from the anime titles. Hell! Probably worse!  
  
_BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!_  
  
And Undyne was _gonna_ ger her pound of flesh! Every last ounce of it! There wasn’t a crack in all the Underground the punk was gonna be able to hide in. Hell! There wasn’t a place left for him to run! They were already coming up on Hotland fast, but there was no way he was going to get through there. Not when she had the foresight to call ahead.  
  
The gate to Hotland was closed. The human found that out when he ran up to it and pushed.  
  
Undyne kept her grin feral as heated breaths blew past her jaw. Her feet never ceased in their charge. She was going to _destroy_ the human now!  
  
_BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!_  
  
And he could tell what was coming! That dumb dull look in his eyes were up on her manic glare, seeing how serious she was, knowing that he was going to die a hundred deaths for what he did! Undyne raised her first as she bounded closer to the human, ready to slam her gauntlet on his head and start to rip his flesh apart! She swung, knowing she was gonna hit her mark!  
  
_CRASH!_ And she hit nothing but rock.  
  
“Huh?” She let out, turning around with her good eye looking for the human. Not under her first, not in front of her, not beside… oh Angel no. Undyne growled as she turned around, seeing _exactly_ what she almost prayed she wouldn’t see. But with her luck right now, considering how easily a human was able to make a fool out of her, luck wasn’t on her side.  
  
All she saw the human running back the way they came. _Freaking seriously!_  
  
_BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!_  
  
“I said to _stop running you damn punk!_ ” Undyne yelled again, feet barreling back down the rocky path. Her arms swung to propel herself further, determined to ram the sick-souled human off the cliff if nothing else. At least she knew humans were no good at falling, seeing as so few got in here. That meant a good fall would knock him dead! “Face me like a man!” She yelled ahead again.  
  
But the human just kept running, kept pace ahead of her, and kept just far enough away that she couldn’t do anything else but just focus on him as she ran. Too far to chuck a good spear and not able to catch up fast enough. It was _fucking humiliating!_  
  
_BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!_  
  
Oh, when she got ahold of that human, there was gonna be a _special_ kind of hell waiting for it! She didn’t know what happened to a human when they were slaughtered, but she was going to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere but to the darkest pits of the void when she was done! Hell, he’d probably just make the barrier stronger with how sick and perverted he was! Not to mention cowardly!  
  
Better to just off him and let another human take up the slack then to risk this pathetic brat getting any kind of credit. Which _he wouldn’t!_ Not once Undyne managed to wrap one of her fists around his neck and _wrung it like a stubborn Echo Flower!_  
  
_BANG!BANG! BANG!BANG!_  
  
The idea of it was so amazing, the idea of watching it happen so visual and _feral_ in her mind, that Undyne missed what happened next. At least, missed it until she realized what had happened.  
  
And that was the fact that the human was running back, _AGAIN!_  
  
“YOU LITTLE _BITCH!_ ” Undyne roared as she turned around again. Even if the human was nothing in a fight, at least she was gonna get her workout in! Guess that was a silver lining to consider, and the big guy always said to look for those when you were _pissed off enough to slaughter a child with your bare claws or any available rocks!_  
  
_BANG!BANG! BANG!BANG!_  
  
And wouldn’t you freaking know it, she was getting tired! Screw the silver lining!  
  
Undyne wasn’t dumb enough to try and convince herself it was nothing. Boulders falling over her head was nothing, swimming up a waterfall for practice was nothing, and beating Thundersnail against Nabstablook was nothing. Running a mile in custom made heavy armor right next to the hottest place in the underground… That wasn’t nothing.  
  
It was the best way to roast, and Undyne wasn’t the one who was going to be grilled.  
  
_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_  
  
She was supposed to roast the _human!_ But that wasn’t going to happen if it kept outrunning her. Why the hell wasn’t he getting tired? Was it something to do with humans? If that was the case, then it was totally unfair! Why was she the one who got tired running after the coward that had groped her? She was supposed to be the one able to run across the entire Surface!  
  
But nope, not according to the Angel at least! Right now, Undyne was struggling to just lift her legs up and down, let alone push her body forward. Her jaw hung open as she gulped down heaps of air, trying to cool herself off as best she could. It wasn’t doing much, even if they were getting closer back into Waterfall. It just wasn’t enough.  
  
_Bang… Bang… Bang…_  
  
Instead she found her muscles acting like they needed to rest, even when the human that she _literally was required_ to _murder_ was just up ahead of her. Still _just_ out of distance the little bastard keeping himself there on purpose, because of course he did! Because of course the fucking little human was _teasing her_ the whole time. That made about as much sense as the rest of her day so far, complete with ass groping and reincarnation.  
  
Of course the fucking human was just _jogging_ while she was in full out sprints for the last probable two miles! That made _perfect fucking sense!_  
  
_SLAM!_  
  
About as much sense as her legs slamming into the ground, knees buckling as she hit.  
  
“ _FUCK!_ ” Undyne yelled, just in time for the jolt that ran up her armor and shook her body. _That_ was a clear enough sign to the experienced fighter that she was at her physical limit. Fucking humiliating it was.  
  
Not done in by some major battle, some climatic strike, or even some clever ruse! Nope! Too sane! She had to get outsmarted by being _out run_ by a freaking _human_ through her own _damn turf!_ She should have known what was going on when the human first laid a hand on her! Sign enough that he was a coward and cowards were the best when it came to running away.  
  
Oh hell, she couldn’t run anymore. Screw that, it would have been an act of the freaking angel if she was able to take a single step! And all that was ignoring the fact that her entire body felt like dead weight. And her armor she as the Angle didn’t fucking help. Nope1 the one time she didn’t want her armor it was about an hour passed _impossible_ to get off.  
  
If she was struggling to get her arm up in the air, there was no way she was gonna be able to unclasp her pauldrons and cuirass.  
  
Long story short in her humiliating tale of life, she was bound to the ground by her own fatigue and black as night armor.  
  
All the while a human brat grinned at her. Of _fucking_ course.  
  
“ _What? Satisfied?!”_ Undyne snarled with the last of her breath, panting just with the effort of yelling at the punk. Least it would’ve been better if they were some kind of half-pint. At least those little bags of flesh had energy to burn. But nope, had to get outrun by another full grown human that made her running record look like nothing.  
  
Her _stupid armor!_ And _STUPIDER HOTLAND! What was that place so damn HOT!?_  
  
Not like that mattered. The human was still looking at her with a titled head. The freak was doing something and she didn’t know what. She only wished she had the strength to snap her jaw at him. Maybe if she was lucky she’d get a finger. That’d be a hell of a lot better than absolutely nothing.  
  
But fucking hell, she couldn’t even _growl_ right with how hard she was breathing. Screw the silver lining right into the barrier and beyond! The only way this could possible way this could look up was if she figured out how to get out of her armor. Fat chance of the human helping her with _that_. This _dirty fucker_ was way more interested in helping himself to everything else on her, as in _attached to her!_  
  
“Well?” Undyne asked after a solid minute had passed. Was the human actual mute or did he know that him being quiet just pissed her off? “You gonna do something? Take a… _picture_?” Because the Angel above knew, it was going to be the _last_ time he’d have the chance. Hell, he might be lucky enough to appreciate it for a moment before she ripped it , and his hands, right off of his arms.  
  
Undyne didn’t have to hang out around Alphys to figure out the glint in the human’s eye was a bad thing. Alphys got the same look whenever she had a new idea. And the _idea_ of _this human_ having a _similar idea_ was about as terrifying as she could possibly imagine, short of death. Then again, that seemed pretty cheap now. You know what wasn’t cheap?  
  
The phone the human held, complete with a camera feature attached. _Fucking swell_.  
  
At least Undyne could still manage to move her brow, glaring at the phone that was being held up to her face the same way she looked at Sans whenever he cracked a pun at her expense. The kind of look that got at least half the kids in Snowdin to cry and call their parents for help because she was too terrifying to be around. Basically, the kind of look that showed anyone with an ounce of sanity that she was Undyne, the monster you did _not_ fuck around with!  
  
_Click_  
  
And the flash went off in her face  
  
“GAH!” She gutted out, her head moving more than any other part of her weighted down body. “ _Now_ are you _fucking satisfied?!_ ” Undyne roared out with the _absolute_ last of her energy. Considering how it made the human take a step back, she’d consider it worth it. When she was on her knees and not an ounce of energy to move, that was all she was to get, and she knew it.  
  
Humiliation couldn’t go lower than this. Nope, no way in all the Underground and definitely not even on the Surface. This was as bad as it got. It was an absolute fact.  
  
_Smack_.  
  
A fact that was rendered incorrect in the next moment.  
  
Undyne regretted every thought she had in the past few seconds, _every_ one of them. Because there was no way anything that the human did before was as humiliating as this was. Not even close. Hell, they didn’t even _show_ the villains doing this in any of the manga or anime that she watched. They always just _implied_ it happening at best, or stopping it before it _fucking did_. No such luck here.  
  
Instead, Undyne had a human cock slapping against her cheek, rubbing up and down the smooth contours of her face. Her good eye spun so far down to look at it Undyne as sure she was going to lose it to. It was a risk she had to take if she wanted to keep track of the… the _penis_ that was literally tracing around her face like some kind of perverted finger on a loose first date.  
  
No! It was _way_ worse than that! This was a _fucking fuck stick_ the size of her second biggest toy back home and being traced up and down her zero-energy-tank body like it _owned_ her. And Undyne couldn’t do a fucking thing except for watch it. She was too busy _panting_ to get the energy to scream, let alone attempt to _bite the thing off_!  
  
So she was, instead, stuck feeling the tip of the prick, hard as molded clay apparently, rubbing along her cheek. It pushed until the little of her skin that wasn’t scaled dimpled under the pressure, pushing her inner check into her teeth. It made her lips pucker, something she wished she could instead twist into a _ferocious_ scowl. No such luck.  
  
Instead, the human just let it slowly roll down her jaw, wiping under her lip so her eyes were staring down the length of the fuck stick and watching the tuft of pubes that was at the other end of the shaft. She knew his size was just one of those optical illusions. Had to be. Something to do with the pale skin and low light of the Waterfall area. His length had to be an illusion.  
  
Because there was no way he was _longer_ than her _open hand_. There was no where in his pants to hide that! _Fuck!_ There was no where for him to put it while he was running! That would’ve been like her running with a spear between her legs. She’d trip every step she took!  
  
But this human, this _fucking_ human, was using his magic, probably, to make his dick look larger as he rubbed it across her face like… she didn’t even know what! She just knew it was as pathetic as pathetic could be.  
  
Undyne didn’t have any more time to admire the penis’s fake length though, not as it ran back up her other cheek, beneath her patch eye and out of her vision. _Not out of mind though!_ Not while she felt the tip of the hard clay ‘rod’ rolling up her cheek, dragging her cheek with it. She felt the bottom side of her eye-patch being pushed up with it. Oh hell, if the human tried and pushed past her eye patch with that thing, maybe the open socket would give the _bastard_ some sick disease! Maybe.  
  
And _nope!_ No such luck there, of course. The penis just dragged around her non-existent eye and up the bridge of her nose. It was _impossible_ to not get a whiff of the thing as it ran over her stubby nose. No surprise that it _reeked_! Sans made comments on and off about the smell of fish in the house whenever she went over to his brother’s place, but this was easily a hundred times worse than anything the skeleton could complain about.  
  
It smelled like a stink bomb was being crafted just under her nose. Like every left over part in Alphys’s science experiments were thrown together and put into a hot pot for two weeks before being pissed all over. Like the unsold products in the MT Hotel were all of the sudden taken out of the dumpster and put in the _dump_ , left to rot underwater for her to swim by and get a mouth full of. It just smelled _that_ freaking bad.  
  
_Slap-slap_  
  
_REALLY_ didn’t help when the punk lifted and dropped the tip of the _thing right between_ her eyes. Undyne didn’t know if she was shaking from the weight of it or if her body was trying to summon the energy to bite it off. She _really_ hoped it was the last one. At least then she’d be guaranteed some good human screams!  
  
Her lips were screwed as she looked up at the human, at least what she could manage past the slab of meet covering half her gaze. The sick punk had the most satisfied smirk on his face that she had ever seen, and that was _after_ having seen enough anime villains with Alphys to fill the Underground with them.  
  
“So, gonna do anything?” Undyne asked the human. He still gripped his cock at the base, picking it up off her.  
  
_Slap_  
  
And dropping it back down, earning her glower.  
  
“Forget I asked.” The human just shook his head some more, the grin only growing. “Change that. You _better_ forget I asked or else I’m gonna drop enough boulders on you to make the Underground shake.” And she could do it. At least she’d done it before, enough times that Asgore that training with boulders wasn’t allowed anymore.  
  
Still would have been a better threat if she was capable of doing _anything_ more than glaring and whispering up at the human through panting breaths. DAMN her armor!  
  
_Really_ didn’t help that the fat fucking cock of the _cocky_ human still smelled like a sweaty slime from the dump! That was why relief washed over Undyne when the human drew back his dick, finally taking it off her face and giving her the good old musky air of the Waterfall to breath.  
  
Relief crashed and burned when she saw the penis lining up.  
  
“Wait… no, don’t you _fucking-!_ ” But he did, and that was what he started to do.  
  
_Fucking her mouth_.  
  
“GLH~.” The penis rammed into and down her gullet fast enough to make her gag. Her head rolled back as the tip of the _fuck stick_ hit the back of her mouth. Her only good eye stared up as her jaw was forced open, so she could stare at the smug human that had put himself inside of her.  
  
‘Fuck him worse than this,’ Undyne thought. ‘When this is done, I’ll fuck his mouth with a spear!’ It wouldn’t be hard to manage, she knew that. Unfortunatly, it wasn’t something she could do now.  
  
Especially not when the human was pulling back. She couldn’t spear him, but she might be able to _bite_ him! That would make him scream in pain. All it needed was a good flex of her jaw!  
  
Which was impossible once the human put his hands on the side of her face, thumbs into the corner of her mouth, and holding her up like some kind of worthless puppet. She glared at him, even as he kept that _damn smug_ grin. Her tried to bite down regardless, maybe take off just this thumbs instead. But of course, it was no use.  
  
She was just too damn tired to even clench her jaw shut. That meant only something horrifying was left.  
  
Trapped in her armor, down on her knees, held in the hands of a human, mouth held open, drooling with heated breaths, and a penis aimed at her like she was a maiden for conquering.  
  
Even _fucking_ worse, the last part wasn’t even untrue.  
  
“GLH~ GLH~” Undyne let out again as the penis was shoved back inside of her, avoiding the sharp edges of her lower teeth, letting it ravish her mouth instead. Shoving past her tongue and slamming into unfortunately well lubricated cheeks.  
  
The tip of the fuck stick hit her throat in different ways every time it entered. It ran over her tongue before her throat, sliding over one cheek before her throat, over the roof of her mouth before her throat, and sometimes _just_ her throat. A sick thought told her that was the penalty for having her mouth opened so wide.  
  
A more reasonable thought didn’t care because her head was figuratively _and literally_ being filled with _dick_!  
  
_Slap-Slap-Slap-Slap_  
  
And the human found a rhythm to beating his meat in her mouth. _Fucking perfect._  
  
Her only good eye was kept forward as the penis continued to slam into her face, balls slapping on her chin. She had to watch as the pubic hairs of the human came and went, came and went, came and went, over and over again. The rocking of her head helped nearly nothing, only adding the _nausea_ she was feeling for what the _fuck_ was happening to her!  
  
“GLH~, GLH~, GLH~.” Over and over the air got pushed out of her chest as the human beat against her head, his hips all but slamming into her as he continued to fuck her mouth relentlessly. She thought the smell was putrid before, but it was nothing to the _taste_. And that was _all_ she could taste! Nothing but the long sweaty fuck meat of the human _ruining_ her mouth as it fucked her!  
  
_SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP_  
  
“GLH~, GLH~, GLH~, GLH~, GLH~, GLH~, GLH~, GLH~, GLH~.” Undyne was _literally_ unable to help her tongue from rolling over the penis as it continued to make use of her mouth, coating it with whatever else the penis was covered in, because sweat alone didn’t taste like this! She was also _damn_ sure that the human was enjoying himself a hell of a lot more than she was! _Because she wasn’t enjoying herself at all!_  
  
It felt _fucking awful_ that she was basically tied up inside of her armor hard enough to keep her from moving, head held up for free use by the human, and being used without her consent or even a glance of care. A strong and steady beat that continued to wrap against her china and rumble down her throat with every hard thrust of the human’s hips. He must have been _one sick perv_ to have some kind of measurable skill at this.  
  
That was explanation enough as to why her body was getting hotter and hotter _despite_ all the movement she was doing being handled by someone else. _BECAUSE THERE WAS NO WAY SHE WAS ENJOYING THIS!_  
  
_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_  
  
“GLH! GLH! GLH! GLH! GLH! GLH! GLH! GLH!” The human was picking up pace as he fucked, her, evident enough with how sore her throat was getting and dizzy her eye was from the mocking _in and out_ motion of the human’s pubes.  
  
Her brain felt like it was being shaken with how hard he was slapping her with his dick! And _fuck_ her throat was nearly raw now! Whatever lubrication her spit gave had clearly been either forced out of her slacken jaw as drool or was burned away by the quickness the human was fucking her crazy.  
  
“GLA~ GLA~ GLA~ GLA~” her voice started to let out, jaw loose and eyes shutting as she just let the moment continue.  
  
The human would have to tire out eventually, like her. And when he did, that was when she would strike. Right after he finished however a human was supposed to finish. Would he finish the same way as other monsters by pulling away and cheering?  
  
_SPURT!_  
  
The answer was a resounding no.  
  
The lulling eye of Undyne widened in panic as something salty and _thick_ exploded into her mouth. She had _not_ seen or even _felt_ it coming. But clearly, that was just what the human was doing, _cuming_.  
  
“ _HFFGHG! FFFGHGH!”_ Undyne tried to scream, but was made into nothing more but wet useless heaves between her open jaw and freshly painted mouth interior. Painted with whatever the human decided to fucking _coat her with!_  
  
_SLAM!_  
  
Undyne’s head leaned back as the human slammed his hips against her mouth one more time, his dick bending down her throat and chocking her with its length. Undyne could only stare at the pale skin of the human as she felt more of the salty liquid shoot down her gullet, all the while she _unintentionally sucked_ on it. Sucked because she wanted air, _which she wasn’t getting!_  
  
Her eye began to shed tears in pain, lungs trying to heave beneath her armor. Desperate gasps were taken, all drowned beneath the still cuming human and his esophagus clogging dick! It forced drool and whatever the else was inside of her mouth to come spurting out in wet clumps, dripping down her chin and smearing with this balls, resting there like a fucking table. Her body was _on fire_.  
  
But that _didn’t matter!_ She needed air _and she still wasn’t getting any_.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_  
  
The humans fucking _shifted_ his hips against her as he spurt _again and again_ down her throat, leaving her body shaking in the unintentional iron prison. She fucking needed _air!_  
  
The only good eye of hers started to turn and roll up into her head, wet and hazy. Her vision was fading with her, her shaking subsiding, everything just going… slack. All she could feel was the dick molding her esophagus like it was some kind of sleeve, the salty liquid it had shot into her, and the unbearable that ran through her entire body.  
  
Then she fell.

* * *

_Blink_  
  
“ _Mother-Fucking PERVERT!_ ” Undyne roared as she threw a spear across the sky. Angel help whatever monster _that_ hit! Undyne couldn’t care. As in she _literally_ couldn’t care. As in there was something so _massively_ larger on her mind that the idea of some monster getting skewered by her lance wasn’t even a thought to her.  
  
She had been skull-fucked into submission, and she had _fallen_ for it.  
  
She couldn’t _think_ of a sicker, worse, or even more depraved joke if she tried. And she had freaking _Sans_ to work with. That just put this on whole other levels of _screwed up_.  
  
_Screwed like her mouth was by the massive dick of the human pummeling her into submission harder, faster, and longer than even her endurance sessions with the R++ tapes Alphys grabbed before Catty and Bratty got them. So hard that her only good eye was rolling in her head as her hips rolled with the thrusts and the heat coming off her scales was a million times hotter than anything the lava of Hotland could_ -  
  
“GAAAAAAH!” Undyne shouted as she lifted her hands above her hand.  
  
_CRACK!_ And slammed them back down on the ground. The stone of the mountain shattered, sending Asgore-could-probably-guess how many boulders sliding down its surface. She couldn’t care, not in the _slightest_. Not when her mind was too busy _pounding_ her with ideas at the same time her body was begging for a _pounding!_  
  
“No! Fuck no!” Undyne shouted again, swinging her head until her long red ponytail whipped like a weapon. “That ain’t what I’m imagining the freaking slightest! No freaking dirt ape-sized _human_ is gonna make me hotter than Hotland!” Cause there was no way that was going to happen without some seriously messed much magic getting poured into her!  
  
_The kind of magic she felt the human shooting into her over and over again with each thrust against her jaw, making her neck ache and sending her hair whipping back and forth. Enough to make her eyes cry in pain and relief, rolling with pleasure, and losing sight all at the same time. Just topping it all when all was said and done by making Undyne feel ready to turn tail and ass, letting whatever lucky monster wanted to fuck the greatest catch of the Waterfall_.  
  
“NAAAAAAGGH!!” Undyne yelled again, this time stomping her feet into the ground.  
  
_Crack!_ Undyne kept her teeth grit as she heard the sound, one she’d heard a lot whenever she got rightfully pissed off, kind of like now.  
  
She knew what to do. And that was taking a few steps back as the stone floor beneath her started to shift and fall, angling out of plane and dipping sideways. Didn’t take long of the crack of her boots to grow like an earthquake.  
  
And with a might heavy, a large section of the waterfall’s edge fell into the abyss.  
  
She still couldn’t care.  
  
Undyne’s razor sharp teeth were held in a tightly snarl, foam nearly pouring out of her large jawline as he eyes narrowed to a laser’s focus. All she could _focus_ on was the fac that her body didn’t even feel like the _rewarding_ kind of hot. The kind of hot she got after she did a hundred laps around Waterfall then a push-up session with the Mettaton robot on her back. The kind that meant she _did_ something.  
  
Right, now she just wanted to be _done. HARD_. Her teeth gnashed as her thoughts betrayed her again and again. Sharp fingers rose to her scalp, clawing at the strands of hair at that fell from it as she desperately thought of some way _out_ of this _literal_ fucking mess.  
  
First, she was groped until her scales felt like putty, over a hundred times. Then she was put to her knees and _sucked his cock_ , near a freaking _dozen_ times! The amount of nasty human jizz that was sloshing in her gut felt like it was enough to get a freaking monster knocked up by a human! And the worst part of it was that she couldn’t freaking avoid the little punk!  
  
Didn’t matter if she lunged spears at him from a distance, screamed until every monster in Waterfall came running, broke down the bridge to trap him, or took off her armor and took off full tilt. None of it made a difference to how the freaking _bastard_ of a human got his _disproportionate dick_ into her _completely unwilling_ mouth! A hundred freaking times and it was almost always the same!  
  
If she _did_ just lung her spears at him from a distance, then he’d use them to pin her arm sand fuck her mouth. If she _did_ scream until every monster in Waterfall came, then she looked like an idiot, had to walk off, then get mouth fucked by the bastard under the bridge. If she _did_ break down the bridge to trap him, then he’d pull her half way through and fuck her orally while she was stuck in the hole. If she _did_ take off her armor and run full tilt, then she still got tired out and the bastard raped her mouth while groping her till she was as wet as the Waterfall stone!  
  
She was going to rip his skin off, that much was for sure. Flay his penis right down to the core so that he bled every time the wind so much as touched it. Turn it into a backward banana that would have him screaming and her laughing above him. That way when she sucked him off again, it would be all pleasure on her side.  
  
_NOT_ that she was going to do that ever again! No! That was the last time last time, for sure! Triple digits was way more than necessary in any regard.  
  
_Next would probably getting her to the right place to fuck her pussy._ _Even if it wasn’t in the right place. She could probably just bend over and hold her ass apart for the_ punk ass _human_. _Cock like that wasn’t going to be too hard to find again, especially if he got his way with her no matter what she did to avoid him._  
  
“GRHAHAHAHAHA!” Undyne laughed as she screamed, going manic with the ideas her mind _betrayed_ her with. “If my fucking _soul_ wants me to fuck that bastard so bad, I’ll bite back till I’m half as great as I usually am!” It made as much sense out loud as it did in her head, but she still swore to it.  
  
Oh yeah, she was gonna do it. Definitely. If the bastard so much as got a hair on her head stained with his _disgusting_ cum _again_ , then she’d rip out her own soul so that there was no way she could be abused again. At least that way Asgore would fire up the human faster than anything the Underground had ever seen before. The _best_ kind of show.  
  
The kind of show that had her grinning at just the idea of it. The human burning alive, every trace of his clothes turning to ash the same way her armor fell into the abyss. His raging cock going to full mast at the heat, her head bobbing up and down it. The sweet sound of his balls slapping her chin.  
  
“NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” She was jumping up and down like child now. No, more like Papyrus after Sans cracked his worst joke. “I am _not_ imagining fucking that human’s dick anymore!” She roared the declaration, turning down the bridge of Waterfall.  
  
Then saw the human standing by the edge of the bridge, arms crossed with a confident grin under his mess of hair. Undyne felt her own massive jaw fall in shock, and a bit of embarrassment. But mostly, more than anything else, disgust.  
  
And Undyne realized she was going to have to crack some skulls now.  
  
“So, you came back huh?” Undyne asked rhetorically, because if she was lucky, just a bit, he wouldn’t have heard her. Maybe all that hair clogged his ears. Definitely was chocking his brain. Like his dock chocked her- “Ready for another round? Cause I’ve gotta tell ya punk, you’re gonna have her on a pole for the Echo flowers to laugh at when I’m done with ya.” And her grin was as feral as she could make it.  
  
_BANG!_ A spear popped into existence next to her, twisted in her palm until it was pointing at the _disgusting_ brat that really needed to learn how to use his dick properly. WITH SOMEONE ELSE! She was going to have to tear it off before he had the chance.  
  
“Now hold still you twisted-dick twerp,” Undyne growled out, ready to impale the bastard like he had to her, numerous times. “Cause when I’m done, I’m gonna-” She didn’t get a chance to say anything else.  
  
**_BOOM!_**  
  
Because the side of the mountain next to her exploded!  
  
Undyne didn’t have time to blink with her good eye, let alone glance to see what the hell had just happened, before rubble began to rain down on her like freaking confetti. Heavy, hard, and settling into a freaking wall confetti. Her spear fell away as she held up her arms keeping the heaviest of the boulders from pounding her head and sending her to her feet.  
  
Unfortunately, that left plenty of room for the falling and avalanche sliding rocks to slam _into_ her feet. Undyne had only slightly longer to realize she was falling into the rocks, twisting around in them as her sense of up and down was as fucked as her mouth was the past dozen or so loops. She couldn’t even scream intelligibly as the rocks rolled past, over and slammed into her with as much care as she gave to them. She’d call it karma, if the human weren’t just fine!  
  
Least he was far enough away when this all started to happen. She, on the other hand, was left wondering if the boulders should hurt more than they did and how long it would take her to _bury_ the human alive with them, after crushing him. It was on the only thought keeping her from outright shrieking in irritation.  
  
When it all ended, and the rocks were done rolling, Undyne found herself looking into something completely black, arms moving around some empty cavity, and a good feeling that her magic was all rushing to her head. Swell. She’d been caught in enough bad gym equipment setups to know what happened here.  
  
She was caught upside down, her legs _literally_ swinging above her, and held up by only the Angel knew how many slabs of rock. Even in the dark of whatever hole she was caught in, she grit her teeth and seethed hot air against her lips. Her hands clenched at the stone she could reach, _crushing_ them as she realized just how _stupid_ it all was.  
  
Literally _moments_ away from getting into an _actual_ fight with the human punk, and she’d been side-swiped by whatever the hell makes a part of a mountain blow up and roll over her. Now she was left looking like some kid that reached into a hole and got himself caught.  
  
Caught in the ground without a way to push herself out… leaving her legs and back defenseless… and nothing stopping the human from coming over to her…  
  
“Oh c’mon,” Undyne seethed out, unsure if she was panicked or pissed. Definitely a bit of both. Her legs kicked harder above her, swinging and hitting nothing but empty air. “No! NO! I am _not_ gonna sit here and do nothing!” The human wouldn’t approach her fi she was still fighting!  
  
So Undyne swung her legs left and right, looking for anything she could perch them on to push herself out. Her hands did the same in the darkness of the rubble she was caught in, trying to find any hold that may give her a good grip. She wasn’t having any luck, maybe, and unlikely, because she had already crushed the bits of rock she was pushing against. That didn’t matter.  
  
What _did_ matter was Undyne was left in probably the most _singular_ compromising position yet. It was like the anime shows that the bullies put the heroine in before she got all her powers. That was good.  
  
Of course, something really _fucking_ awful had to happen first. That was bad.  
  
Then, right on time, she felt the human grabbing at her pants legs.  
  
“H-Hey!” Undyne shrieked within her entombed state. Even if she couldn’t see shit, her good eye was wide with panic. “Don’t fucking touch me there!” Anywhere was more accurate, but the legs were the worst, because the obvious was going to come then.  
  
And it really didn’t help she hadn’t done anything for the _burning need_ that probably _ruined_ her pants and jeans. The idea of the human seeing that would be a worst case scenario!  
  
One moment later, Undyne realized that was wrong.  
  
Worst case scenario was the human running his hands _over her snatch_!  
  
“ _F-FUCK!”_ Undyne screamed, nearly deafening herself. Her legs _flexed_ at the contact, nearly crushing the human arm that had swiped up against. Oh she wished she had. But another _slick_ over her covered nether regions told her that hadn’t happened. “Sh-Shit! Sh- _shitty_ punk!” Undyne rolled out what she could between hot pants of breath.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to _flay_ the human alive for all the fucking trouble he’d put her through. Put him in _this_ position so he could be felt up and ultimately thrown down after whatever lucky monster got him. Now she was the one with her ass in the air, pussy drenched and the human treating her like… like some free-use hole!  
  
A hole that couldn’t do anything but squirm as the human handled her legs like he did her chest, rubbing up and down her legs and over her snatch again and again and again until it felt like the Waterfall was a dry spot next to her! Enough that she _literally_ felt her own fluids dripping down her pussy lips and over her abs, falling to her shirt and mixing with whatever dampness covered the rocks.  
  
Her legs were spreading apart above her before she realized it. Out of sight and recognizable only because they were _her legs_ , Undyne knew her legs were splitting themselves for the brat of a human to get access. And he took it, grabbing one of her legs and pushing it like it was support! Undyne nearly bit her lip in anguish. She was glad she didn’t. Because a moment later, she felt something else on her legs.  
  
The breeze of Waterfall’s air.  
  
“Whoa! H-HEY! _NO!_ ” Undyne, once more, thrashed within her confinement, even though her jeans along her pants were keeping her legs from swinging much anymore! She’d lost focus for a second and the human already had the waist band to her _knees!_ That just had her shaking her hips! “S-Stop! Stop it you _horn-bag human!_ ”  
  
It was until she was nearly deaf from screaming that Undyne realized the human might not even be able to hear her. Humans weren’t monsters. They couldn’t do crap for lifting boulders or using magic. He probably couldn’t even _hear_ her through the stone!  
  
That just meant she was shaking her ass for the human with enough juices to drown herself in. Undyne gulped, loudly.  
  
Then she moaned, forcefully.  
  
It was a moan that made her stuck back flex like a bow, lifting until her head rolled against the outer edges of the miniature cavern she was stuck in. Hands reached out to grasp stone, but still found no perch, leaving her upper half to dangle, twist, and writhe as pleasure pushed through her harder and stronger than any of her spears. She didn’t need to wonder why.  
  
It was obviously because of _whatever_ what appendage the human had _lapping_ of her slit and clit.  
  
“GRRRRRR!!!” Undyne wasn’t sure if she growled or moaned through her clenched jaw, eye constricting in the dark cave as she felt another _bolt_ of pleasure pass through her, just in time with the lapping along her slit. It was _impossible_ to not focus on it.  
  
Focusing on the feeling was the only thing she could do. _Damn it!_  
  
All she could focus on was the way her folds were being pushed around, probably by the human’s _literal fucking tongue!_ Playing in and out of her, rub up and down her clit, massaging her inner thighs, turning her hard muscles to near mush, taking advantage of her in every way imaginable, and beyond that even! She could feel his face in her _crotch_ , just lapping up with hands running up and down her legs and _all over her ass!_  
  
“Dammit dammit _dammit!_ ” Undyne hissed as her legs became weaker and weaker, breath hotter and hotter, but her core so many levels beyond that. She was completely powerless to the human, above and behind the wall of stone, treating her lower half with clear abandon. He was fucking using her and it was _fucking hot!_  
  
_MAKING HER fucking hot! MAKING!_ Undyne would have slammed her head into the wall, to get rid of the idea and get over the way she was _still so close to cumming!_  
  
_Cumming hard enough to have her legs shoot electricity out of her toes, make her scream into the nearest pillow or boulder as her eye rolled wildly in her head, wiping away every ounce of training she’d ever done for one powerful contraction of her core. Enough to make her pant and moan as the human took advantage of her over and over again, with his tongue in her slit, rubbing across and eating her out until she’d been sucked dry_. _And then_ his dick was starting to push into her.  
  
Undyne started. His _dick_ was starting to push _into her_.  
  
She felt it, the tip just barely at the edges of her folds. She knew that dick with how many times it’d been put in her mouth, sucked on its length and drank its cum. She knew every length of it. So she knew the tip that was pushing against her pussy, waiting for the traffic light to say go. Undyne knew she was wet enough to let it in, and the human wasn’t going to wait.  
  
But he _had to!_  
  
“W-W-W-Wait!” Undyne yelled out, even as she felt her cheeks blush and hips shake. It was _purely_ out of fear and _nothing_ else. Hell, she couldn’t even tell if the human could _hear_ her through the boulders that trapped her. Why the hell wasn’t the Angel letting her get a grip on them to push?! “You… Y-Y-You can’t just… just f-f-force it in _me_ like _that_!” She kept yelling, even if her own ears hurt more.  
  
The human _must_ have heard her, at least a little bit. Enough for his way too curious hands _and prick_ to stop rolling over her ass like the _brat_ owned it. That was _her_ well-trained, expertly toned, and perfected ass he was man-handling. She’d only let the best smack it… Undyne shook her head, what little she could. She needed to focus.  
  
“I-I get you wanna fuck, a-and I’m the lucky monster that’s got your cock up and eager. Fucking me hard and long, fuck my mouth till I’m a spluttering mess on the ground!” She raised her voice as she spoke, hoping the human could hear her. Hopefully… not… “A-A-And it… it’ll feel _fucking amazing_ I know but…” She bit her lips with her massive teeth, unsure of what to say next. If the human could hear her at all.  
  
But he wasn’t moving, he was waiting. That… that was probably reason enough for her to say _something_.  
  
“B-But _y-you_ gotta for me ta actually _see_ it, right?” Even in the darkness of the miniature cavern she was in, nothing to grasp and having her lower half literally naked with a human holding his dick to her pussy, she didn’t have much else to say. _Really_ didn’t help the magnum size _rod_ was probably dripping with _her juices_. “Cause… c-cause _I’m_ close to so… you can fuck me if I’m outta this hole, a-and do it till we’re both _fucking_ puddles!” Because she wanted to cum, and the _bastard knew it_.  
  
And… that’d be okay. It’d be fair play before she _murdered_ the bastard! Yeah, he’d get to fuck her, maybe a bit of play biting and wrapping her legs around his hips as she _hammered her_ , but when he got her off and he’d emptied his same load, she’d throttle him until his head exploded. _Both heads!_ Rip him into a thousand pieces and bury him like she was now, so every monster could see just how pathetic the humans were, with only big cocks to make up for their-  
  
_SPLIRT!_  
  
A silent scream left Undyne.  
  
Her arms waved and thrashed at nothing, voice chocked out to a silent gasp. Even with nothing to see, her eye was wide with panic, fright, and a bit of pain. She didn’t even need to wonder for a millisecond why.  
  
The human’s dick had _torn_ through her pussy. He was, well and truly fucking her.  
  
Fucking her with the same penis she’d sucked off more times than barbells she’d benched, the _entire_ length pushed so far up her pussy she could feel it between her legs. It felt like nothing she’d ever experienced before, everything she thought it wouldn’t. Long enough to make her guts feel like they were in the way, thick enough for her legs to feel like they couldn’t be far enough apart, and hard to make her _bone_ seem soft.  
  
And it felt _amazing_.  
  
“GUH!” Undyne sucked in a wet breath of air, quickly, as the dick in her started to pull out. She could feel every bit of it slowly slide out of her, her folds greedily trying to pull it back in as the human was pulling out. It _felt_ like he was taking her guts with him! “GAH!” Only for them to all be shoved right back in.  
  
Her back arched with the second entry, arms clenching at the pain of it. Even her legs were harshly flexed, _whatever the fuck they were doing right now_. Flexed, sure, but _open wide_ for the human to ride her like a _fucking marry-go-round!_ She regretted thinking that the moment she did. Because Undyne remembered what happened on that ride.  
  
You go around. _SLICK! “GAH!”_  
  
And around. _SLICK! “GUH!”_  
  
And around. _SLICK-SLICK- SLICK-SLICK- SLICK-SLICK_ “Gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-guuuuuuuu!!”  
  
Breath was beaten out of Undyne as the human _jack-hammered_ her hole over and over again, power bombing her _ass_ with a ferocity she would’ve loved to watch, if she wasn’t on the very _lowest_ of the receiving end of it. Low enough that she was sure she wouldn’t be able to walk again. Ever. Even the rocks of her confinement were shaking from the abuse.  
  
Light traces of dust fell over her hair, sticking the sweat that clung to her scales, dripping and laying over Undyne like she was sure the human’s cum was going to do in a moment, and her own juices were already coating. She wasn’t just wet, she was _soaked_ , inside _and_ out!  
  
Not with a pussy wetter than the drool slipping out of her slack jaw, cunt lips opened wider than her moaning mouth, and legs weaker than the eye that rolled around limply in its socket. She was being _beaten_ to submission on one side and already hanging in defeat on the other. Undyne knew it was going to get worse.  
  
Right on que, she felt hands grab at her ankles. Thin, probably bony hands grabbing at parts of her legs like handle bars, dick still _at least_ ten inches deep and with a ball slack slapping her clit. Her legs were nothing to her now, nothing but _wide open doors_ to her currently _maximum occupancy_ pussy. And the punk just _wasn’t letting up!_  
  
Undyne, still hanging upside down in her stuck hole of a cavern, never felt the penis of the human stop treating her hole as its personal toy! There wasn’t a moment when she wasn’t having her lungs being beaten out of air and ass bruised redder than her hair! And she was _sure that was the case_! The fucking human was a _fucking punk!_  
  
But she couldn’t do anything but take it over and over and over again. A constant barrage of pounds, fucks, and length changing fuckery that made her hot, wet, and _demanding_ for the human to do the one thing she hadn’t done yet out of the _thousands_ of times she’d serviced his cock.  
  
_CUM!_  
  
Undyne’s tongue twist and flopped out of her jaw, hanging limp from her trapped position. She didn’t have any strength left in her, even as her body shook and _demanded_ some kind of release. The edging, the tipping point, the holding off for her release, it was just _too damn much!_  
  
The human was _still_ treating her like a free-use toy, fucking her pussy hard enough to make the rocks that held her creak. Didn’t help that she could do _literally_ nothing as the human took advantage of her in ways that only the most _depraved_ shows Alyphs found could describe. Even after she’d been felt up to every scale by the human’s hands, her tits and as included, she hadn’t cum. Even after she’d sucked, drank, and _slobbered_ over the human’s penis like it was the greatest thing to ever grace the underground, _which it wasn’t,_ she still hadn’t cum _!_ Now, being fucked like a _whore_ by the human, she hoped that she’d get that _relief_.  
  
Because _fuck!_ It was so _so damn hot!_ And it would all be _fine_ if the human could just _let her CUM! She couldn’t even care anymore!_  
  
Maybe after she’d cum she’d tear his head off. Maybe after she’d cum she’d flay his dick. Maybe after she’d cum she’d spear mount him up the ass and out his mouth, but not _before!_  
  
Before that, he could fuck, her until she was the wet noodle of a mess she alright felt like. The slobbering sack of gills, scales, and red flushed hair that needed to get her _rocks off_ , both ways. Once she’d cum, and it’s be an orgasm worth shaking the Underground for, then she’d kill him, for sure.  
  
But before then, and especially before then, she’d-  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_  
  
Undyne felt her eye roll with new life as she felt the _familiar_ hot seed shoot into her. It was _so different_ than before. She couldn’t help but to compare.  
  
It wasn’t something salty, nasty, and _filling_ chocking down her throat and filling up her gut like a pig. It was shooting up her pussy like it _belonged_ there. Like it was just filling in the few cracks his dick couldn’t reach, stuffing her tight enough that her pussy _clenched_ just to keep it in. She didn’t want to lose _any_ of it, even though she couldn’t say why.  
  
Just like how she couldn’t explain why the human was drawing out of her, with the same gasp inducing slowness that made her guts realign and churn for reentry.  
  
But it wasn’t coming. _She_ wasn’t cuming. She still felt too hot, too empty, too… weak… Oh no!  
  
“NO! NO! NO!” Undyne yelled, shaking her bare ass with cum stains rolling out her folds. Even as she felt the cool air of Waterfall beating at her bare and heated legs, chilling the cum that spilled out of her pussy, she knew what was cuming next. Since it wasn’t her, she _knew_ it was bad!  
  
“You’re not fucking done! You’re not done until you let me come! You little-” But Undyne didn’t get to say anymore. Already upside down and disoriented through an avalanche, hard fucking, and delayed orgasm, felt her sense of balance shift and spin.  
  
Then she fell.

* * *

_Blink_  
  
_“Fuck! Again!?_ ” Undyne yelled out as she popped into existence. Same way she had before she popped out of it, the same way she had the other probably near a hundred fucking times now. No, more like a thousand times.  
  
A _THOUSAND_ times that had her being groped, dick blowing, and outright fucking the sick human that had taken advantage of her. She had been fucked in more ways and more _frequently_ than the most perverse side of the fucking robot’s hotel, and it was all in the same loop! But hell, must as _that_ pissed Undyne off, shaking with an outright fury, that wasn’t even the worst part.  
  
Hotter than Hotland. Wetter than Waterfall. And not a _cock_ or _pussy_ around to satisfy her.  
  
“ _Angel, FUCKING, SCREW-ASS_ HUMAN!” Undyne yelled out as loud as she could, spears erupting around her as her rage flew full force across the air. “What’s the point of giving me these second chances of the human’s just gonna _fuck_ me and _fuck WITH me!?_ ” The far side of the Waterfall rumbled as she threw her lances further and further, and in greater number.  
  
Oh yeah, the oversized mini-mountains of the Underground trembled, cause they at least _knew_ she was serious. Hell, even the damn waterfalls were shaking off some excess water with how loud she was yelling.  
  
But right now, that was all she could do, yell. Yell, scream, and plot out how she’d impale and _butcher_ the human that had been _impaling her_. She may not have been a super genius like Alphys, but she could get creative with her torture!  
  
After how many times the Human had left her high and not-even-close-to-dry, she’d make sure to give him something that he’d _never_ forget! Hell! She’d nail his legs to the ground and leave him there for the flowers to feast on!  
  
No! _Too easy!_ She’d tear off his arms, legs, and _dick_ , _THEN_ throw him into the Echo Flowers so he could scream into them forever! That was the best way to make go with her… _ten-thousandth chance!_ The Angel was being generous, but she had to give her something else!  
  
Undyne couldn’t fail to kill the human _again!_ It was just becoming too much for her! For any monsters! She had to cum and fas- _SHE HAD TO **KILL** THE HUMAN AND **SLOWLY!**_  
  
Slow enough to savor every repeat she’d been thrown back and forth into, probably with the human following behind her. Enough so that she would pay back the human for every repeat the Angel gave her, and for every missed _orgasm_ she suffered from. _THAT_ would be satisfying, especially when she tore off his dick and cauterized the wound to make sure he’d never get the chance again!  
  
Yeah, that was getting better, but it wasn’t her best! Her hands crushed the rocks beneath her as she thought of some new ideas. Like plucking out his eyes! Or shoving a spear through his ears, letting Sans _pun him_ to death! Then she’d let his dick finally get her off…  
  
Off of her rage! _Yeah! That_! There was _no way_ she was thinking about the human’s _massive penis_ finally burying into her G-Spot for her to cum..  
  
Come at him like a waterfall of fucking ten ton boulders! _HAD TO BE THAT!_ Even _if_ his dick plunged into her again and again like it was a ten-ton hard piece of fuck meat…  
  
“ _Angel FUCKING dammit!”_ Undyne roared again into the air, slamming her fist down with the effort. This time, she broke a good quarter of the mountain top off. It ran down hill with thunderous booms, like her sanity, apparently. “ _I’m gonna FUCKING kill that human!_ ”  
  
And she would, she _knew_ that she would. If she had to bring down the entirety of her sanity to do it, she would. Undyne was going to feel his bones crack beneath her bare fists, let all that red stuff that filled up his body come spilling out faster than the swiftest current in all the Underground! Yeah, that! _That_ was the plan! A bare fist beat down on the human!  
  
That way she’d feel everything through her beat down of the scumbag! She’d feel the bones shatter beneath her fists, the limbs being ripped apart by her arms, muscles being shredded by her teeth, and cock getting plunged by her pussy!  
  
“ _EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR THAT LAST ONE!_ ” She yelled again to the vacant air. It did nothing to quell the heat that was still burning up inside of her.  
  
By the Angel and whatever demon he was gonna fight in Armageddon, it was _fucking unbearable!_ And it wasn’t just making her _feel_ bad, it was _fucking up_ her thoughts with thoughts of _fucking!_ That was like three times worse than just being fucked up! And the worse part of it all yet?  
  
The more she thought about it, the _hotter she got!_  
  
“GAH!” Undyne finally roared out, ripping off the armor she wore until only her tank top and jeans were bare. The cool air hit her _immediately_ , like jumping into the cold water at the dump. Normally, that was right next to a nightmare to wake up from. But it was a relief right now, at least Undyne was certain of that much. Cause there was no way she could remain hotter than the lava in Hotland if this cool of air was blowing on her.  
  
She shut her good eye and focused on that. Yeah, forget the human for a second at least. He wasn’t _everything_ , obviously. Didn’t matter if he fought like a monster. He wasn’t one. She had to focus on what was important, monsters. She was the captain that was going to save them all.  
  
Monsters, monsters that were depending on her, those kind of monsters, the kind that had been down here all their lives, just like her. Monsters that wanted to see the surface, to see the sun, to go play in real snow, and not the made up stuff that fell from the seeing. Those hopes and dreams they wanted to see realized. That was why she was here.  
  
And focusing on all of that, it helped. It always did help. Undyne knew it would, remembering important things like that. Hopes, dreams, big dicks, the surface.  
  
Her eye shot open in a rage.  
  
“ _FUCK!”_ She yelled again, reeling back this time until she was literally screaming at the ceiling. “What the _fuck_ does everything come back to that _stupid_ human and his _fucking_ body parts!” Quiet literally on the part as well. Even if it was the only part of him that was impressive.  
  
_But it WASN’T! Because he was a HUMAN! And there was NOTHING impressive about HUMANS!_  
  
Not their magic! Not their tech! Not their anime! And _especially_ not their _hulking wide and long dicks!_  
  
_Dicks big enough to shove into her muscled pussy and push at it like it would’ve been the last time to fuck in the Underground. Penises that were harder than her spears and plunged into a hole self-made or predrilled over and over again without disappearing even after they hit their mark. Cocks that could be milked like breasts and shot baby-making juice that was probably more delicious than the steaks and milkshakes they had at the MT Burger._  
  
_Schlongs that could whip themselves around like a miniature leg before being swung like a fucking sword ready to impale the first person stupid enough to challenge it. Pricks that were more dull on the head but still sharper than chipped boulders and able to tear through damn near anything in their path if it kept them from her Grade-A pussy. Wood that probably was harder than anything coming out of the Snowdin lumbar and definitely with more uses._  
  
…  
  
Undyne calmed her breathing as much as she could. Even she felt like she was cooking under her scales despite the cold. Even if she was shaking without having worked out. Even if she was wetter than her house and hundreds of feet from any river, she had to remain calm.  
  
That lasted for all of a minute.  
  
“GRAAAA _AAAAAAHHHH!!_ ” The famed monster yelled at her loudest, arching her back until she tumbled off the mountain top, already shattered in her rage. She didn’t care that she fell. Heck, she hardly even _felt it!_ What was a bare scaled tumble down the top of the Underground’s tallest mini-mountain when you felt like you _wanted to get railed!_  
  
It felt like _nothing_! That’s what! It felt like nothing in _comparison!_ Undyne realized that when her back hit the ground, finally, her face in her hands and teeth gnashing, looking for something innocent to grind. Maybe then she’d get to quell the bit of her rage. Maybe then she could think of something else other than a _human dick_!  
  
“ _FUCK IT ALL!_ ” It wasn’t working, not even close. No matter what she thought of, everything came back to that _fucking_ human. Or, more accurately, his _fucking meat_. Wasn’t a big guess why, and it _definitely_ wasn’t because he was some expert with the thing.  
  
It was because she hadn’t come yet, and it was starting to drive her crazy! That was it!  
  
Undyne flipped to her gut, slamming her head into the ground until the granite cracked under her face. It was all just because she hadn’t come yet! That was the _only_ reason this was happening! If she could just get off _once_ , just _once_ , she’d be able to _fuck up_ the human next time he came strolling through here!  
  
Oh, and she would, she’d do it a hundred times over to make up for the hundred times he screwed her. Hell, just for it, she’d probably make it a thousand! Pay back _ten fold_! No! Not _high enough!_ She’d have to make it a _fucking Million!_  
  
She tear off his head, arms, legs, and that _stupid dick_ a million times over once she was done. Undyne knew she’d be the monster Asgore was afraid they’d all appear to be, but fuck it! It wasn’t worth it! The big guy was just wrong on this one!  
  
The human was a fucking demon, and he deserved to die. So he _would!_  
  
Right after she got herself off, hard.  
  
Undyne wasted no time in ripped her pants down, tearing more than slipping them off. The fabric even tore around the band, but that didn’t matter for a moment. It only made it easier to rip the underwear off with it. In no time, her wet cooch was exposed to the open air, wetter than any other part of her body and looking like it was begging for a meat stick.  
  
She growled at it, even as she tore her shirt off. It was going to get ruined, so might as well make sure it was somewhere else before she started. But fuck her socks. The socks could stay on for all she cared! It’d might make her care about the scraping stones a bit less, once she started really going at it at least. Sides, maybe the black leggings were the only piece of her armor left now. She had to keep something on!  
  
But she was taking too long, and even _she_ knew that! Undyne had to hurry up and go fuck herself before she really lost her mind.  
  
She got on her knees, pushing herself behind a nearby wall. If some other monster wanted to wander by before the human, they could just think there was a moan in the air from the ghost. Fuck, they could imagine whatever the hell they wanted. She couldn’t’ care right now, at all! The only thing on the monster’s mind was getting her fucking rocks!  
  
Long fingers dug into her pussy, pushing around the folds that were between her legs. Undyne’s head hit the granite wall the moment the tip of her first digit slipped through, grumbling through gnashed teeth and a clenched eyes. It felt like sticking her hand into Alphys’s instant cooker it was so hot inside of her. Worse yet, it only made the heat inside of her _fucking worse!_  
  
“TCH!” She clicked out, slowly pushing more of her finger into her snatch. Her breasts ran up the wall she shoved herself against, treating it like she imagined the broad chest of the human. Ready to be torn down in any second. Instead of that, she focused on her honey-pot, or more accurately fucking pressure cooker, as she began to swirl the finger that was inside of her.  
  
Her legs spasmed left and right uncontrollably at the sensations. They matched the twisted snarl on her lips, shaking back and forth between upturned in pleasure and twisted in disgust. Even her back felt like it wasn’t sure if it wanted to keep her right up against the wall or let her bow down like the ground was her best friend. The only part of her that she did have control of was pushing itself deeper into her, trying to make up for the lost effort of the _fucking human_.  
  
That meant two fingers then. _SCHLICK!_  
  
“GHI!” Undyne’s head shot up at the sensation, eye wide enough to make out every crack in the wall her head had made. Why the hell was that? After the _stupid_ number of times the human had _fucked her_ , this should’ve been nothing! Then again, every time he raped her felt like the first rape. Guess that just meant the same was true for masturbation.  
  
Then again, aside from all that, it was hard to think of a clear answer when she had digits up her snatch and twisting around against her walls.  
  
Especially when it felt so _oooo damn good!_  
  
“PHhhhhhh~” Undyne hissed through her lips, head slamming back against the wall as her digits flexed and twirled themselves inside of her. The wet slick of her pussy flexing and resisting made wet slapping sounds beneath her, something that _probably_ echoed out, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care because it _really_ felt good.  
  
It felt good enough that her already shaking and weak legs felt like the belonged to someone else, so damn good that her fingers kept spinning themselves inside of her and rubbing across her ribbed walls. Her thighs couldn’t decide if they should try and crush her hand or spread themselves till she was doing the splits!  
  
All the while her pussy juices basically coated her masturbation hand, looking like she’d dipped it into a sludge pool, her other hand grated at the wall, tearing off sections of rock. That didn’t include the clenching of her jaw or absolute _refusal_ of her eye to open up. She knew now that the sensations were just _making her even hotter_ that she’d probably be staring at herself masturbating if that was the case.  
  
Watching _her_ own hand push in and out of her vagina, pulling out goops of pussy juice and flicking at her clit like it was the magic button to her infinite pleasure. Not quite, but _close enough_. _So_ close just like how she was so close! So close _fucking close_.  
  
It was as close as the human ever put her after all the _fucking_ sessions she put her through, after all the times he’d put her on her hands and knees and rode her like some kind of bitch in heat, sitting on her ass and riding her to the next part of the Underground. All the while she was left in the torment of just feeling her pleasure _build_ and _build_ and _build!_  
  
Be trapped, unable to do anything, but feel her body getting absolutely _owned_.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ Three fingers it is!  
  
“Ho _FUCK!_ ” Undyne pushed out in a hoarse breath, her hips gyrating against her own hand. Pretty impossible to say if that was her in control or not. Didn’t matter though, not even an inch.  
  
Nothing fucking mattered while she was _fucking_ herself!  
  
Her fingers kept up the good fight inside of her snatch, prodding, stretching, twisting around inside of her until she felt like something else was trying to push its way up her canal. Took her a fully moment to realize that she wasn’t just getting wet through her fingers, but drooling enough between her protruding teeth to probably fill a bath. Didn’t care about that either.  
  
Only thing she could _fucking_ care about _was fucking_. Even if it made her heat even worse, even if the fingers were only just _helping_ , it wasn’t getting her all the way.  
  
She was there, _right there_ , but it just _wasn’t enough!_  
  
“ _Fucking c’mon!_ ” Undyne growled out, humping her hand vigorously. She was sure she was panting through both her mouths at this point, breath hot enough to freaking chill Hotland magma. “ _Fucking cum!_ Get it ready and _burst!_ ” She was yelling at her own hand now.  
  
Her hand that was pulling out and slapping at her inner thighs in time with her own thrusts. Absolutely anything to make the pressure just a little stronger, just a little bit _harder_. Because then that would be hard enough to get her off!  
  
_Maybe_ just an inch deeper. _Maybe_ just a half inch thicker. _Maybe_ just a couple of limbs being tied up and held down.  
  
Undyne almost felt her teeth cracking.  
  
“ _Can’! Be! Fuck! Ing! Ser! I! OUS!”_ The words were pounded out as she pounded herself. Screw just humping her hand, she was practically _jumping_ on it now! And yeah, it got her closer, but it wasn’t there!  
  
_By the Angel!_ She felt like Asgore waiting for that last fucking human!  
  
That _fucking human_ that could tear off her armor and fuck her over and over again, but always stopping _just before_ she got to the senselessness! That _fucking human_ that knew right were to pound her and how to do it! That _fucking human_ that was pretty much a _fucking monster_ in every use of the word Undyne could imagine in real life or anime!  
  
That _fucking human_ that was-  
  
_Lift_  
  
\- picking her up off the ground.  
  
“H- _Huh?!_ ” Undyne let out on a shaky breath. It was only evident to her that she was being picked up, hell, just being _touched_ by _someone else_ , when she was already up off the ground and with a pair of arms wrapped around her.  
  
Her good eye looked ahead of her, seeing nothing but the rock wall she had slammed, clawed and bitten into. Her head wouldn’t even twist given the position she was in. Not that it needed to. She could have been blind, deaf, and _fucking dumb_ and she would’ve known who the hell had the balls to pick her up. The only one who had the balls to _fuck her over and over again_.  
  
“Y- _You_ _fucking human!_ ” Undyne hissed through her teeth, body still shaking from the throws of an orgasm she was hedging worse than the property line of the Snowdin residents. “What a- _aarrrre_ you doin’ _now?_ Trying to _fucking_ _finish me_?” Off. Finish her off. That was what she meant. And by the Angel, she was more embarrassed about that than the fact the human had _literally_ caught her with her _fucking pants down_. This was like the pinnacle of _screwing yourself over_. Even, then _fucking literally_. _Screwing_ herself because the human had been _screwing_ with her and she need a good _screwing_ to git rid of the heat that was _screwing_ with her head!  
  
Good news though, at least to Undyne, it looked like he was going to do that.  
  
With the way the human had basically lifted her off the ground, her digits weren’t making a mess of her honey-pot anymore, which was _fucking terrible_ considering how _close_ she was. Instead, the _fucking human_ had threaded his arms between her thighs, pulling them back up underneath her arms and tying his fingers together behind the bun of her red hair. It made Undyn’s legs, and still booted feet, hoist themselves up into the air and over her head, her arms shoved back into a pretzel shape, and leaving her ass the only thing about her pointing down.  
  
All the position did was leave Undyne’s pussy to leak straight from her open snatch to the ground below, dripping like a leaking faucet. Her drool, still spilling from her shaking jaw, _really_ didn’t help. What was worse than all that was the fact the human was _fucking_ pressed up against her back, basically sandwiching her between himself and the wall she had beating against as she beat herself. And it was only after she realized what the hell kind of position she was in.  
  
A full _fucking_ Nelson. _Fucking_ being the operative word with how her _fucking_ parts were wide open for the human to use. It wasn’t until the human’s _familiar_ and _fat fucking dick_ pushed itself out and hovered over her pussy that Undyne realized she thought this was a _good_ thing.  
  
How fucked was her head right now? Ideally, not as fucked as she wanted her _body_ to be!  
  
She wasn’t as tired as she was before and _definitely_ not as typed up with her own spears and Snowdin rope. She could break out this. Really, Undyne knew she could probably break the humans arms and fall right _off and away_ from his dick if she wanted to. She was shaking, but she wasn’t _numb_. That was what she was getting _close_ to _feeling!_  
  
Btu she didn’t break free. Because really, honestly, she didn’t want to get fucked now.  
  
_She needed to_.  
  
“W-Well? What are ya _waiting for?!_ ” Undyne pushed out through a still clattering jaw. Her hips rocked back and forth, edge of her tailbone hitting against the abs of the human that held her up like a sack of _fuckable_ potatoes. Her good eye stared down that the only part of him she could see, what with his hands literally _knotted_ behind her head and forcing her neck down.  
  
But he still wasn’t putting it in. _Why I wasn’t he putting it in_?! her hole was right there! It was _wet as the fucking lakes_ and his dick was _hard as the fucking rocks!_ This wasn’t Barrier Science and he’d done the same thing hundreds of times by now! So why the _fuck_ was he continuing to wait?  
  
Undyne almost let out a breath of relief, a shaking one, as the human finally pulled his hips back, letting his dick slid over her slit. She let out a breath of air, visible through her screwed lips, as the head of the human’s fuck stick started to align itself. He was right there, prodding and ready to insert. Her relief and dreams crashed and burned when he pulled back even further, aiming himself at her hole.  
  
But it was the _wrong hole_.  
  
“ _W-W-Wa-HNGGGH~!_ ” Her voice let out and gave up as the dick began to press itself into her _asshole_.  
  
Her teeth clenched harder than before as she felt the _dick_ of the _fucking human_ push itself up her anal canal, probably the one hole that was _definitely_ designed for one way traffic! His head was prodding past the ring of her spread cheeks, pushing it aside as it fought its way into her. It was a slow and painful fight that was taking her breath away, _because of how grueling it was_.  
  
“GHI! GA-GA-GIII!” Undyne squacked out as inch after inch was slowly pushed into her, reforming the tight passage way into something for his fuck stick to push into. Her ass couldn’t decide _what to do!_  
  
Undyne’s legs wanted to squeeze themselves together for more room, but they also wanted to spread themselves so the human would _wise the fuck up_ and _fuck her pussy instead!_ Her muscled ass wanted to squeeze the human so hard she _basically shat him out_ , but she wanted to open up and let him hurry things up, _so it could get done with quickly!_ Her mouth wanted to scream at the human for _fucking things up this bad_ , but she was too busy grunting through the air being shoved out of her lungs, in a way that made her body light on fire, _in pain!_  
  
_Slap_  
  
And like the end of a grueling marathon, the human _hilted_ himself in her ass. _Congratu-fucking-lations!_  
  
Undyne was pretty sure the human was proud of himself, _not that she could see shit of him_. Pushing his dick up her ass in a way that would be a threat to anyone else, and getting it _all the way up there_ , was something she was sure he’d be telling his friends about in the afterlife. For Undyne herself, she was sure it was the _fucking weirdest_ sensation she’d ever had.  
  
Being fucked in the mouth? A tonsil cleaner that worked her neck. Being fucked in the pussy? Kind of made for that thing. Being fucked up her ass? There was a _damn_ good reason it was a threat for pain!  
  
Her ass couldn’t decide _what_ to do with the plug that was shoved up it right now. She couldn’t even shake her ass without a part of her intestine giving a shot of pain. No wonder there, cause they weren’t meant to handle _fat fucking instructions!_ Her body was basically being held in place by the full Nelson grip the human had on her, than locking her in place with the dick up her keyhole. A lock and key that made her feel hotter than hell and ready to burst, _with rage!_  
  
And all Undyne could do was stare down at her untouched slit, just _hoping_ that something would happen to finish off what she was _so fucking close_ to finishing off before. These was getting her even closer _, granted_ , but it wasn’t like she could _cum from her asshole!_  
  
_SCHHHHHHHLIIIIIICK_  
  
Apparently though, the human was up for trying.  
  
“W-Wai…” Undyne got out, her mouth unable to close and make the ‘t’. The human wasn’t pausing though.  
  
Her body felt like it was being dragged down as the human slowly withdrew his dick, pulling out whatever the _fuck_ coated it. It intestinal juices, his pre-cum, or the _drool and pussy juices she’d basically lathered over herself during her session_. Certainly helped the heat, _by making it worse!_  
  
The sliding stopped when just the head of the _fat dick_ was inside of her, keeping the ring of her asshole pried open. Undyne _really_ wanted to force it out, to hope that’d be _enough_ of a sign for the human to get his aim right and plunge it into the _right hole_. Because that was what she really _needed_ , _to quell the fire of her mounting and yet to be satisfied orgasm and nothing else!_  
  
Sadly, for Undyne, that wasn’t to be.  
  
_SLAP!_ The human rammed home again.  
  
“GAH!” Undyne _bounced_ on his dick was it was shoved right back into her, her guts literally widening and being pushed around inside of her to make room for the meat stick. Any control she had over her legs was pretty much out the window the moment he hit back home, the things already _fucking useless_ after the session she put them through with her pussy. The _ass blasting_ wasn’t exactly doing them any favors.  
  
_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_  
  
“GAH! GUH! GHI!” _Really_ didn’t help that every heavy slam the human made into her _shit hole_ made her body jump and bounce, breasts nearly slamming into her slack jaw. Her legs shook beside her head, flexing what little they could held up into the air to expose her bare sex and ass. Well, bared enough for the human to fuck!  
  
The panting and grunts of pain were forced out of her, the same way her head was being forced down by the _knotted grasp_ on the back of her head and the _taunt posture of her back_ because of the full _fucking_ Nelson. Damn humans and _fuck this one!_  
  
Because he was certainly _fucking her!_  
  
_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_  
  
Undyne was already out of breath when the human started getting to his usual rhythm, the same _fucking hip smacking_ he had when he was _raping_ her pussy instead. His aim was off this time, but he was still letting his muscles hips slam into her blue ass until it felt bruised, used, and ready for dumping. It all just made her core hotter than the pits of the Underground, _with rage of course!_  
  
Because even if her tongue was _hanging out through a dopey grin_ , even if her body was lax and putty in the human’s _muscled and tight grasp around her body_ , even if she was _letting the fucking human use her like a meat suit for masturbation_ , she was still _VERY ANGRY!_ And for a reason more than because she still hadn’t cum!  
  
_She was still mad about that though!_  
  
_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP_  
  
“GUH-GUH-GUH-GUH!” Undyne shattered as the ass fucking got more intense, her butt basically jiggling as the human went to work on it. Her _asshole_ was being pulled in and out, over and over again, being smeared with the pre-cum and being treated like a proper fucking hole. It was third in line and already just about as abused as the rest!  
  
The knees of her legs beat against her shoulders, held up to the same level and making it impossible to see anything but the wall in front of her. The wall, and her wet, naked, and fucking _abused_ breasts flailing in front of her. That made it impossible to think of anything else but the _ass-blasting_.  
  
She could already feel her canals _permanently widening_ for the _fat meat stick_ , getting ready for any other times the human wanted to _treat her ass like his property_ , _NOT THAT UNDYNE WOULD EVER LET HIM!_ It was just that her body was getting ready for it..  
  
Her mouth had been fucked, healed, and turned into a cum ready sink. Her pussy had been plowed, reformed, and stretched until it was a cock-ready holster. Now her asshole was being plowed, soon to be re-rung, and then likely doubly fucked again, ready for the next time the human wanted to _ass blaster_.  
  
And at this point, Undyne was just about ready to _let him_. But on one condition.  
  
_He let her cum_.  
  
But when the time for release came, it wasn’t her, it was him. And he came, _all in her ass_.  
  
“ _FFFFFFUUUUUUCK!_ ” Undyne yelled out, even as the human behind her grunted roughly into the side of her head. She could hardly pay attention to _that_ right now. Not while she was getting a genuine _ass blasting!_  
  
A _fucking blast_ of cum, the same stuff that had shredded her jaw and pussy a couple hundred times over was now working its way in reverse up her ass! Undyne thought it felt _weird_ to have the stuff being shoved inside her before. Now, this was just… _ungodly!_  
  
_SLAP!!!! SLAP!!!!_  
  
Undyne could feel the _streams_ of the cum being shoved up her ass and into her gut, acting like some kind of straightener that made her intestines squirm! Squirm as the _fucking cum_ was shot load after load into her, matched with the slaps of the human’s hips and balls against her well and abused red ass! It hurt like _crazy!_ It stung even _worse!_ _And it was hot!_  
  
_So fucking hot!_ That Undyne felt her hips gyrating against the dick that continued to slap and pound at her reshaped asshole over and over again, _desperate_ to get more of that stuff into her! It was going _deeper_ than her fingers ever could manage and filled her up like _absolutely nothing else!_ It was the kind of hot liquid that made the fire inside her _even hotter!_  
  
Undyne just _knew_ this was the kind of stuff that would _finally get her off!_ Get her off so she could finish off the human once and for all!  
  
All she had to do… was cum. And she was just one… good… hump away.  
  
Just one, and she’d-  
  
_Click_  
  
“H-H- _H-Huh?_ ” Undyne let out with shaking breaths. Her body was so taunt and eye rolled so far back into her head, she needed a moment just to look ahead of her. Forcing her head back, against the tight knot-like grip the human had on her red hair, Undyne saw that she wasn’t facing the wall any more. In fact, she was facing just another plain outcrop of the Waterfall/Hotland passage way.  
  
An outcrop that had a camera phone sitting on it, the camera aimed right at them.  
  
Aimed at her, the human, and the _ass-fucking_ she was letting him get away with. She would have growled if she wasn’t so terrified it would push her orgasm away from her.  
  
“Y-Ya g-g-g-got me. J-Just… f-f-finiiiiish me.” As long as he did that, she didn’t care if he printed, framed and paraded the picture around the Surface. Not as long as she…  
  
Fell down again.

* * *

_Blink_  
  
Undyne couldn’t care anymore. Even popping back into existence after _another_ , a _fucking-nother_ cum deprived ass-fucking by the _mother-fucking_ human. Well… maybe he didn’t fuck his mother, but given how much he was fucking with her, Undyne was more impressed she wasn’t a mother at this point, at least with the amount of cum and possible piss he had shot into her harder and faster than her lances.  
  
Then again, he had put the white stuff in every hole she had on her. Not just her wet and _desperate-_ to-clench snatch, but also down every wall and canal that her mouth led into and up every intestine that fed through and to her ass. She could still _feel_ the spunk moving around in her like it was magic of his own. At this point, it wouldn’t even be that surprising. Not after everything else she’d been through.  
  
No, after being raped and fucked and basically _edged_ over a ten thousand _literal fucking_ times, human spunk moving around inside of her was a desperate and unassuming thing. Hell, she’d probably prefer it. At least then she’d know for sure she was crazy. Crazy enough to recognize at least.  
  
Because right now, Undyne was getting ready to do something some part of her told her was crazy, but the _cum-deprived_ portion of her said it was as necessary as daily training. And from her to forget to do her squats in the morning.  
  
_Even if her vision was filled with the idea of squatting over the human as his serpentine and girthy dick punctured through her pussy like a sword through paper, tearing her up as her head rolled along her shoulders with her good eye blind. A silent cry of utter_ pleasure _ripping through her lungs as she kept doing her muscle training regiment over the masterful and perfectly shaped human penis, letting her legs get stronger as her hips felt weaker, and inner walls felt wetter than the sweat that coated her scales_.  
  
Undyne licked her lips at the idea, threading through her large teeth at the idea. Her body was shuddering at the fantasy as determined to make it come true as the human was to see her _fucking_ at all. If he got what he wanted, it only made sense she got what she _needed_.  
  
And she needed to cum. _Bad_.  
  
Badly enough that Undyne didn’t care the last hundred times the human screwed her ass as she began to strip her clothes. Didn’t matter that he put her in some kind of messed up full-nelson the first time, popping up and down on his dick as her tongue lolled out, throat chocked, and body tried to extend with pleasure as it was bent like a toy. She didn’t care as the human smacked his _heavy_ ball sack against her pussy with every _thwap_ his dick made as it punctured her ass. Hell, she felt great now everytime he got a little closer to her colon.  
  
It was why Undyne didn’t have a word of complaint when he started to use her _own lances_ to tie her up like some kind of cross, fucking her from behind as she faced the entrance to Hotland naked and exposed to whoever came her way.  
  
It was why Undyne didn’t have a shred of care when he literally _burned_ her clothes another time, only to have her slobber over his dick before shoving her to the ground and _power-bombing_ her asshole with better reach. Enough that she started to feel the ground _crack_ underneath her, either because the human was that strong or she was arching her back that much.  
  
It was why Undyne didn’t do anything but roar in unrestrained pleasure as the human wedged a _literal rock_ up her snatch, like some kind of thick hard dildo, before pumping his dick and out of her long ad hard enough to make the freaking glitter rocks on top of the Underground _look_ like actual stars. Not that it let her cum!  
  
But despite how _fucking amazing_ it all felt, and _fucking_ was the exact right word to use, Undyne still hadn’t cum! She didn’t even know why.  
  
Maybe she had to cum before the human, which she hadn’t done yet. Maybe he did something to make the time reset, like the Angel was giving them both the chance to one-up the other. Maybe she was passing out from aggravation so much that she just fell back in literal time. Whatever the reason, it really didn’t matter to her.  
  
All that mattered was that Undyne was _going_ to come this time, and not the Angel, Asgore, the Underground, or _every human_ on the surface could stop her.  
  
This was happening.  
  
She knew it was happening, without even trying to stop herself, as she _ripped_ her own clothes off, making her sweaty, naked, and practically _dripping_ with need. She knew it as she jumped down off the mountain, stopping only when her boots, the only part of her that could still considerably be considered clothing, slammed into the stone.  
  
Even as her breasts jiggled, her need to cum so great that it made her legs shiver, she didn’t stop. Undyne kept working, moving over to a column of stone and rubble she had torn apart the Angel knew how many ‘cycles’ ago. She moved over to them, her muscled arms lifting and rearranging them as she got them into a position that looked feasibly comfortable.  
  
She only stopped that when they looked like the throne that Asgore hated to sit on, complete with a stupidly large back and a large enough seat cushion to fit probably ever kid in Snowdin without an issue. She’d love to get up on that seat right now, just imagining the monster _or human_ that had the girth to fill it.  
  
_So that way she could lay her pussy wrap around his dick as the man with the master cock began to push into her, holding her breasts like knobs for control, her head leaning back in pleasure. Her arms would reach forward, but the master would push and pull her by the ends of her tits, making her squirm and legs quiver as his dick continued to throb and move around inside of her, holding her still like a bitch in heat, which she knew she was_.  
  
An eager hot breath escaped Undyne’s lips. Just _imagining_ how the human was going to take her, and take _care_ of her, was getting her too hot to handle. Hopefully not that hot, not the human couldn’t handle it.  
  
If he could handle cuming inside of her going on five figures worth of times, he could handle fucking her again until she was a wet mess on the ground, vacant of any brain cells and spasming with the relief she was willing to cut out her own good eye left to reach.  
  
Oh yeah, this was _definitely_ happening.  
  
And it was starting to happen as she crawled up on the throne of stone she made, stopping only when her jaw, unable to close through the hot pants of air and long eager tongue rolled out, pushed against the back rest. It left her ass sticking back and up, the only part of her that was exposed over the edge of the seat, the rest resting uncomfortably on the stone, like she was kneeling in presentation. No, it wasn’t like that. It _was_ that.  
  
It was her, pushing her head lower so her ass could rise higher, so her drenched, wet, and absolutely _desperate_ pussy lips could grasp and moan into the air in time with her actual mouth. Even her ass, after being fucked enough to make it a designated cum hole instead of a shit hole, was basically _winking_ towards whatever lucky monster, or preferably _human_ passed her way.  
  
Undyne made sure it was perfect as she lifted her hands and put them behind her back, letting her head hit the surface of the throne, in the crux of the back rest and seat, and her hair splay over what little of her face was still visible. Only a speck of her golden eye could be seen, staring down the path the human _would_ come from in eager anticipation.  
  
She sucked on her lip, biting her tongue in hopes to keep her wanton cries to a minimum. She didn’t _really_ care if anyone saw, not anymore anyways. Heck the Angel was probably just as flabbergasted as she was if she could see herself a thousand cycles back.  
  
But that felt like years ago, and if the Angel wanted something else to happen, she had to get involved pronto. But, just as Undyne suspected, she didn’t do a thing. Instead, with her barley containing a cry of joy, the human walked down the bridge, hands in his pants and looking just as confident as ever.  
  
Undyne could just imagine what was going through his head as she watched him approach.  
  
_Probably the idea of tying some new rope around her, or maybe the net he had before, making her bite down on it as he put a leash around her throat and kept her hands away from her snatch and ass, letting her do nothing but whimper underneath him like a good bitch. A bitch that was getting her pussy felt up by the human w2ith the edge of his dick, playing with the edge of her clit and getting her just ready to… to…_ she couldn’t finish it. She couldn’t imagine what she couldn’t feel.  
  
That wouldn’t last for much longer.  
  
The human had stopped in front of her, and was staring at her curiously, even if he had weird eyes. Undyne didn’t care. He had an _amazing_ dick!  
  
“H-Hey!” She let out wantonly. She swallowed on nothing, trying to control herself. It wasn’t working. “You… Y-You’ve gotten me, a lot. L-L-Like so many times th-that I… I give up!” Her legs practically _gave_ at the words, supported only by the edges of the throne she prostrated herself on.  
  
The human still didn’t say anything, but Undyne could see him smiling. Through the massive blue orbs that were her breasts, past the near waterfall of liquid that spilled from her pussy, and between her wide legs, unwilling to close, she saw him looking down at her like a thing to admire. She only hoped he’d go further than ever before, _for her!_  
  
“S-So… I… I _really_ need ya to do somethin’ for me, c-cause you’ve g-got me beaten and _loose_.” Maybe loose wasn’t the right word, but her brain was already one strong orgasm away from _mush_. “See ya… y-a-ya probably already know but y-you’ve been usin’ me like… like some kinda fresh piece of ass from the dump to fuck and dump over an’ over again.”  
  
Of course he knew that, he _did_ it. Undyne was the one who had _stupidly_ threatened to kill him over and over again as he _did_ do it. Stupid of her to get rid of the one thing that could probably give her _any_ kind of relief at this point, even if he was the bastard who got her this hot and bothered and fucking wet.  
  
Then again, he may be a bastard, but Undyne knew she was _definitely_ his bitch.  
  
“B-B-But _I_ … I _really_ want t-to feel that too, ya know?” Her hips were shaking as she spoke now, her wet pussy leaking onto different spots on the pseudo-throne. She was surprised she didn’t hear a drip. Maybe it was because her heart was beating so damn loud. “Just… that feelin’ of releasing yourself, th-that thing ya did _in_ me more times that there are freaking rocks above us?”  
  
Why was it so difficult to say now? Undyne knew what she wanted, hell, _needed!_ Knew it enough that she had herself literally prostrating before the human like some kind of pathetic third-rate villain from an anime, trying to have the hero not kill her. That was all she was doing, and she just had to talk straight to make sure he _rewarded her_ as well!  
  
She could do it!  
  
“Please! _Fuck me until I CUM!_ ”  
  
She did it!  
  
Undyne felt her inner walls clench in eager anticipation! Now that she had admitted what she wanted, and she was literally _offering_ herself to the human, there was no way he was going to just walk away from her! He’d bee able to take her on at her strongest, so he was going to absolutely _destroy_ her now that she was at her lowest. And she knew it was going to feel _amazing_ for it!  
  
Any second now…  
  
Any moment now…  
  
_SLAP!_  
  
Undyne’s entire body shook and jiggled at the harsh smack that hit her ass. She felt her blue scales already turning blue, ass hole puckering and widening at the sensation, pussy lips drooling. Not to mention her breasts were basically jello at this point. And all the same, her good eye was rolled back and reveled in the feeling.  
  
_SLAP! SLAP SLAP! SMACK!_  
  
Every blow he dealt to her ass made her moan through her clenched lips, her tongue push out from between her massive teeth if only to drool. She was nearly biting on what little stone she could find, crushing them to dust, as she savored every painfully euphoric sensation that rippled and swam through her.  
  
_SMACK SMACK SMACK!!_  
  
Her body was being swung left and right as the human made use of her toned ass like some kind of tom-tom, beating on it hard enough that drum sets would be torn apart by the harsh abuse. And the captain of Asgore’s royal guard couldn’t even _care!_ Because he was giving her something that was at least _close_ to cuming, and she was getting closer with every resounding smack that he laid into her, harder and harder!  
  
“Yeah! YES! _ANGEL yeah~~!_ ” Undyne unabashedly moaned out, her fingers digging into the stone now, unwrapped from her back. The human knew she was his, and she was gonna let him make use of her, so she could get her use as well. The moaning wasn’t an act though. Her burning ass was the closest she’d come so far to letting her pussy walls clench and shoot an orgasm through her.  
  
The _Angel_ couldn’t have made her feel this good.  
  
Then when she felt an _intimately_ familiar rod push against her pussy, she knew the fun was just starting! Her ass was clenching and pussy about to _gush_ at the sensation of what was pushing up against her. Had to be teasing her, because there was no way the human was having difficulty with how wet she was.  
  
His penis usually slammed into her with no issue, usually used her like she was literally _begging_ to be used right now. She kept her ass from slamming over it though, no matter how hard she had to bite into her lip to stop it. Cause Undyne knew that if she tried to take control, the human would show her _again_ just how much better than her he was, taking her to town and turning her into a near comatose mess, before leaving her like oasis in Hotland.  
  
No, the human had to move first. And he was moving, just not like how Undyne _needed_.  
  
His prick, that _fucking amazing_ dick, kept moving from her snatch to her ass, ass to snatch, and back over again. She could feel the wet liquids of her pussy lips smearing around her toned and up-turned ass, but that was it. No immediate pressure, not even more spanking. What gave?  
  
“U-Uh…” Undyne started, as weak as she felt, “Do ya… need help?” He stopped moving at that, and Undyne bit her tongue, lip and cheek to shut up.  
  
His penis was resting over her ass, the hole he had shaped into a fucking cock-sleeve and pumped enough cum into to make sure she’d never go hungry again. But then it slid down to her pussy, draping over the hole that was vacuum formed to his shape. Was he looking for the right one, teasing her, doing _what?!_ Undyne almost screamed in a rage that was _not_ helped by the constant edging. The human had to _fuck_ her soon or-  
  
“HIII!” Undyne let out as his dick slid home, into her ass.  
  
Her hips bucked even as they were shoved forwards, her tongue licking the stone it was lolled out over. She didn’t care. She only cared about the _fucking monstrous_ dick that was putting her through paces better than any workout ever could. Pushing up and down through her anal canal and making her pussy wetten with ever draw that it made over her.  
  
She felt her inner walls, the ones that were supposed to be a one way street, clenching with euphoria as her brain flooded with pleasure. She could feel him pushing past her hips over and over again, making her stomach lurch with every thrust and turning her vision screw-eyed with the force. It was just what she needed.  
  
Until he pulled out. Undyne almost screamed.  
  
“ _H-HEY!_ ” Actually she did scream, managing to push herself to her drenched hands and knees, shaking like pathetic echo flower stems, as she looked back at the human. “W-What are ya-?” She didn’t get very far.  
  
Undyne was thrown back to the seat of the pseudo-throne, pleasure slamming through her again, as he shoved back into her pussy. He was fucking her pussy after pumping his dick up her ass. HE was _owning_ Undyne through both of her holes, like it didn’t matter which was which to him. It probably didn’t. And, actually, it didn’t to her either.  
  
Different hole, same force, all the pleasure and more.  
  
“H-H-YEAH” Undyne croacked out as the human _hammered_ into her again, making sure she got into the right position so he could _really_ treat her like a rail to ride. Must have been working, because she could already feel him pounding at the door to her womb like an over eager salesman!  
  
And she was the desperate house slut who wanted the next big stud to come in and clean her pipes. Didn’t matter if the human was the one who _clogged_ them, nothing felt better than this!  
  
Nothing felt better than having the harsh stone of the throne pushing and pulling at her vulnerable scales, her spanked red ass being pounded by a set of hips that held the _greatest fucking spear_ in the Underground. Letting herself get worked over like the village bicycle without a care in the world, at least after the orgasm she _really_ needed to hit, and hit hard.  
  
The human, whether he was aiming to help or not, was getting her closer, again. Even if he was doing another weird act for it.  
  
Pounding her sopping pussy over and over, getting it to clench in desperation and need, then pulling out and shooting home into her ass, making her vulnerable sleeve hole suck him in like the ten-thousand gold bit fuck machine she was turning into. Hell, he could call her that and treat her like it all he wanted. All he had to do was let Undyne _cum_.  
  
If she could _CUM_ , she didn’t care what happened next. He could keep fucking her over the stone until the monsters of Hotland walked by and took enough pictures to have her thrown into the void. He could pick her up and treat her like a true and literally blue cock sleeve as he walked his way through the rest of the Underground. He could force her to lick his dick clean every morning, night, and fuck section they had just so it could warm itself up her ass or snatch as he slept, leaving her the wet puddle of a mess Undyne now knew she was.  
  
He could do all of it, if he just let her cum.  
  
It was experience that let her know he was getting closer, and she wanted to _scream_ for more. She wanted to _demand_ he kept going, fucking her until she was satisfied first, but she stopped herself.  
  
Whenever she attacked, he fucked, chucked, and left her to reset without the release. If she was the good bitch for him… maybe it could be different. So she didn’t say a thing. Undyne only whimpered, after her knees were weak as plant stems and enough drool on the throne to be mistaken for a pond, when the human withdrew his dick from her.  
  
Even if her hips were lowered from how weak-kneed she was and boobs sagging with drenched sweat, Undyne still looked under her body, up at the dick that had made use of her, to see the human pumping his cunt soaked dick with his hand. Undyne was wondering if he was waiting for her to turn around and start sucking it.  
  
Instead, he just let loose right behind her. Undyne felt his spunk land over her ass. It felt weird as hell, compared to how it usually ended up _in_ her, not on her. It wasn’t bad, hot to the touch, seeping through her scales, making her like the bitch she was, but that was it. Certainly didn’t feel like she was being filled up for cleaning like a cock-sleeve usually was.  
  
But… she still hadn’t come. Undyne still didn’t say anything, instead, watching the human upside down through the spread of her legs, hoping she wouldn’t be cycled again only to be offered up like another whore bag for her.  
  
Fortunately. She didn’t reset. Maybe that meant something great was coming. Something _fucking great!_  
  
She expected him to do something great as he took his dick out of her ass, after alternating the fucking between her drenched pussy, still gaping for more, and loose ass, practically showing enough of her guts to trace to her stomach. She knew it was coming when she felt his hands playing around with the semen he had dumped on her like a towel, pushing it around her scales and over her well-abused and so very much savored holes.  
  
Undyne’s arms dug deeper int the stone she was on when she felt his hand cup her bare pussy, probably drenching his digits with the amount of liquid that was spilling out of it. But what was he going to do? Fist her until he was elbow deep up her snatch? Spank her pussy like her ass? Tease her? Please not that, anything but-  
  
Undyne saw white.  
  
She didn’t know if it was white from her brain being fried or white from inside of eyelids, she just knew it was white.  
  
The monster knew it white, the same way how she knew her body was convulsing into a mess as _something_ happened to her. Hell, she didn’t know _what_ had happened to her to cause, she just knew it was happening! _Finally happening!_  
  
Her arms were swinging as they tore apart the throne she had hastily built. Her back arched as it nearly broke every column of her spine into dust. Her legs widened until she was doing the splits, inner walls clenching with absolute _endless_ euphoria. Her ass even rose until it felt better than the electricity shooting through her head.  
  
Undyne was cuming.  
  
Violently, brutally, cuming.  
  
She was cuming until she was twisting and bending over herself, _every_ single piece of her magical soul absolutely _tearing_ itself apart as she let loose everything that had built up over the _ANGEL ONLY KNEW_ how many cycles she’d actually been through.  
  
Undyne didn’t care that she probably almost tore the human’s hand from his arm, how she gushed out _every ounce_ of semen he had shoved into her, or how she was screaming loud enough to get Asgore’s attention all the way in the core. Hell, she wouldn’t even care if Alphys and every member of the Hotland mob came by and saw her like this now.  
  
Lying on the ruins of the throne she had built for the human, naked blue scales drenched with her sweat and coated with the humans semen, eye lolled back, tongue rolled out, and a smile worth a hundred thousand dreams wrapped around her large lips and teeth.  
  
This was her wish, and she got it.  
  
And all just because the human he had played with her clit, probably. Yeah. That was all he had done.  
  
Well, all the human had done after he had treated Undyne like the toy that she knew she was. After having played with her tits till they felt two sizes larger, after he had fucked her mouth until she didn’t need toothpaste to clean her teeth, after he had fucked her pussy until it was molded to match the shape of his dick, and abused her asshole until it was as sensitive as the inner walls of her snatch.  
  
After _all_ of that, all he had to do was play with her clit. Undyne couldn’t even look down at herself to admire the mess of a thing the human had turned her into. She could look up at him, pants off and cock still hanging flacid, growing by the second, as he looked back down at her. With his clothes on, he was more dressed than she was.  
  
But what now?  
  
Was this really the end for her? Was she going to be sent back again into another cycle after cuming? The human had cum, too, all over her back and smearing it into her scales like some kind of perverted, but _super hot_ tanning oil. Now that they’d _both_ cum… was he going to send her back however he usually did? Or was the Angel going to?  
  
Her fears were pushed away when she saw the human step over her fallen, sloppy, drooling, and completely _brain-fucked_ body. The eager grin on his lips matched her own, though maybe lacking the euphoria she had. He hadn’t been edged to oblivion and nearly beyond.  
  
Besides, whatever was coming next, she could only smile at it.  
  
Especially when the human’s penis flopped over her good eye, making her nose breath in the stench without a filter. She almost came _again_ from the smell alone. She _did_ cum when she realized he wasn’t going to edge her anymore. He was going to let her cum over and over and over again! Just so long as she made sure he had a hole to fuck and a pair of lips eager to praise.  
  
Wrapping her lips on his length, tongue slithering out to lick his balls, Undyne knew she got it.

* * *

There was no more blinking in and out of time lines anymore. No more do-overs. Not for Undyne at least. She didn’t need that anymore.  
  
Undyne, the once great Captain of Asgore’s Royal Guard, the strongest monster in the Underground, the most capable knight that was going to save the monsters and humans, was too satisfied to care about any of that anymore. She had everything she needed already, and she had even suffered for it.  
  
Through more cum-restricted fuck sessions that most residents of the Underground could count to, with more beat downs and ass-whippings, figurative and most definitely literal, with enough cuck-holding, cum eating, vag fucking, and ass sliding than there was porn in existence, Undyne had done enough. There wasn’t another way to say it, even if there could be a better way to word it. Wording didn’t matter though, not to her.  
  
The only that that mattered to Undyne, and the only thing that she needed, was human cock.  
  
Just like the cock she had her head bobbing up and down on.  
  
The same cock she was greedy for, more than the glutton of punishment she’d become or the habitual cuming sessions she _needed_ to feel. It was this cock that she needed and it was this cock that did it to her. It only made sense she slobber over it, sucking down and licking every part of it from the cap of its head to the hair ends of its balls to thank it. The human certainly enjoyed it.  
  
He was even leaning back in her favorite chair, used to be her chair, as he kept a hand over her head, playing with the long strands of her hair. She used to hate that, really, people touching her hair. But the human deserved to do as much, especially when he had such a _fucking_ amazing cock.  
  
It only made her too happy and _euphoric_ to know she had a body to match. Only good reason why he fucked her in every direction, place, and position he could. And all she had to do was admit he was better than her.  
  
She felt his penis twitch in her mouth, girthing out around her tongue. Her lips vacuumed over the base of his penis, blue hands gripping his thighs as she pushed her head in deeper. He did the same to her, shoving against the back of her head until her nose was breathing in his pubes and neck was arched to make up for the difference of her back.  
  
The shot of cum that hit the back of her throat almost made her eye spin, again. She controlled herself though, had to, cause otherwise she wouldn’t be able to swallow it! And really, what kind of cock-sleeve would she be if she didn’t swallow every drop of the spunk. Undyne knew what.  
  
A slut that wouldn’t get her orgasm, that was what! And she couldn’t have _that_ again, at least… not yet.  
  
But those were stupid thoughts, she needed to focus on finishing up the human’s orgasm, making sure she swallowed everything. She focused on that, even if her pussy was ruining her floorboards again, the eager juices of her snatch dripping along the floor underneath her bare ass. Well, bare everything, but clothes were for winners. Losers like her had to keep them off so the winner _could_ use her. Her logic was flawless.  
  
Undyne felt the human put his palm to her forehead, pushing her back. She knew what he wanted. Her tongue, lips, and throat let go of the dick, letting her slobber fall and drizzle out from her lips and between her teeth as the monster cock fell away, hitting her chin on the way down. She kept her mouth open as she stared into her master’s eyes with her only good one. She had to show that she swallowed everything.  
  
The proud smile he gave her, complete with him patting her cheek like a bitch, almost made her cum again. It didn’t obviously. If it was _that_ easy to cum, she probably wouldn’t have been in this situation, unfortunately. IF she could cum _that_ easily, she would have been fucking the human wherever _she_ wanted, not the other way around.  
  
No, what made her cum was what the human was getting ready to do to her. Something Undyne watched with a solid heart in her good eye and hips already shaking in anticipation. Of course, he couldn’t do anything until she got in position for him. The loser had to do what the winner wanted.  
  
So Undyne turned around pushed her ass up into the air, and let her tongue lull out as she waited for the inevitable to happen. She didn’t need to wait for long.  
  
_SHCHLICK!!_  
  
“HIII~~~” Undyne rolled the moan out in her highest pitch voice, practically _biting_ the wood off of her floor as it happened. She couldn’t _literally_ fuck her floor, but if she was getting fucked, ti was a close second.  
  
And there was no better way to describe fucked than having a pair of twelve inch rock hard dildos shoved up her pussy and ass!  
  
_Click_.  
  
Then lock in place around her waist.  
  
Undyne bucked her hips over and over against the ‘underwear’, or whatever the human had called it before, that was keeping the _fuck sticks_ up her ass and snatch. Didn’t do shit but make them quiver inside of her, making her inner walls spasm and ass contract like she was going to turn her asshole into a desperate snatch as well. Actually, scratch that, that had already happened.  
  
It was only too evident a fact when the human pressed a button above her, on a switch she was forbidden to touch. She knew it well, better than her own magic lances now, and the human did to.  
  
That was why when he pressed the button, Undyne began to clench before the dildos began to shake.  
  
It didn’t stop the orgasm from rocking through her again, turning her world into that _Angel-must-have-blessed_ white and breaking-her-house-to-pieces thrashing that she did. And it felt amazing to just let it ride through, over and basically on her. To take control of her like she’d let nothing do before! She was a freaking toy to be used and it felt better than sex!  
  
Okay, it was sex, but normal sex didn’t feel even a fucking _toe’s_ worth as great as this did. Undyne was still _blind_ from the orgasm she was having, _still having_ , and she knew that walking for the foreseeable future would be about as impossible as seeing out of her bad eye. And she couldn’t care! Because what was more important in her life than feeling this great! This was what dreams were supposed to be made out of!  
  
Loose lips, drenched slits, and enough orgasms to satisfy the Underground.  
  
Her hips continued to rock as she rolled on the ground, the dildos in her still shaking left and right, though not nearly as hard as before. The human must have toned them down, for good reason, even if she could still feel her walls shaking for an orgasm that was just around the corner.  
  
Or, as she found out as soon as her teeth gnashed and cheeks turned pink, there. Yup, third orgasm of the day, and it didn’t stop feeling _perfect!_ Still though, the human usually had her sucking his cock when this happened, the best way to say thanks. But he wasn’t doing that.  
  
Undyne rolled over and dragged herself around her house, not seeing the human anywhere. She got may two drags with shaking arms and putty legs before she realized something slick and wet dropped off of her back. Her good eye, still hazy from the orgasms, looked at it. And looking at it, she knew something was wrong. Well, that it wasn’t supposed to be wet and messy, that was her fault.  
  
Because otherwise, it was just a note. A note from the human, to her, hopefully, with something short sweet, and great to read.  


‘ _Be Back Soon, Going To Get A Playmate’_

  
Undyne read the note, twice, confused as her hips continued to swing and buck against the dildo shoved up her pussy and ass, vibrating with every small jiggle and twist of her thighs. It was so hard to read when she was _still cuming!_  
  
The hell did that mean a partner? Was he leaving her? No, nu-uh, that was why he was coming back soon! But a partner? Someone else to go through this with her, to be the fuck-toy for the human? Or was she going to be their fuck-toy, too? She couldn’t think straight!  
  
Undyne grinned as her hips started to slam into the floor, desperate to make the dildo go deeper, even as she was having her walls spasm worse than a bad workout routine. But she could at least be sure it wouldn’t last _too_ much longer, hopefully. Not when the human said he was coming back, and she was still _cuming_.  
  
It would be hell, for sure, but she could wait.  
  
What was a cycle of constant cuming going to do her?  
  
_Blink_


	2. Sex Stained Gem (Lapis Lazuli)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli was one of the strongest gems of her kind. Able to move entire oceans and still able to fly across the cosmos. After centuries in captivity, she finally started to find a home among the humans. It was time for her to have a relaxing life, and anything was possible for her now.
> 
> Almost anything.

“It’s called what?” Lapis asked the question as she leaned over Peridot’s shoulder, putting her hand on her smaller friend’s frame. The Peridot didn’t shirk away from the touch, as she had done early on to their relationship.   
  
Now, the gem only shifted to allow the Lapis Lazuli gem room to see.   
  
“It’s classified as porn,” Seeing the video playing on her tablet that is.   
  
“Well, the humans _do_ refer to it in some professionally cases as pornography or pornographic material. My _in-depth_ analysis of their adages used in differing contexts show that the more common term is porn as it generates the most results off of the otherwise vastly underwhelming data web.” Her green fingers danced across the clear screen as she spoke, but Lapis could hear the pride in her voice, and grin on her face.  
  
Lapis’s blue eyes stared transfixed on the screen that Peridot was playing with, splitting the already small screen to display numerous videos one-by-one. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before… but she was used to seeing them on a screen that could get larger. Earth technology was… rather limited, no offense to Steven or his friends.  
  
The entertainment, however, was something that she really couldn’t get enough of.   
  
And it sounded like Peridot had found something brand new to explore as well. The trouble was… she didn’t know _what_ porn was. All she could tell from the videos was that the humans were lacking their clothing, or what Steven called it. Other than that, the videos were all different.  
  
One of them had a large human standing over a smaller human, built like an Amethyst and leaning over a Pearl. His was pushing a member that Lapis had _never_ seen before into the smaller human, in a place she had, again, _never_ seen before. It was odd that she hadn’t. But what was odder was that it was the only video she could at least discern what was going on.  
  
The other video had two other Pearl like humans leaning over one another, running their mouths over another Amythest like human, or at least his mysterious extra member. It was far larger than the last one, with hands that were grasping at either Pearl-Humans. They didn’t seem to mind, which disturbed Lapis. More than that, they looked even _happier_ than the Pearls on Homeworld.  
  
But then another had a human that looked like a Peridot, early generation, leaning over a table and having _Jaspers_ use her at either end. The glasses were what made it so obvious. That, and the way the Peridot like human kept looking up and smiling as she was being hit over and over by the Jasper behind her. Lapis _knew_ what pain sounded like, but she hadn’t heard humans make pleasure sounds like _that_.  
  
The last video though only showed one human, and it was a human that looked almost like _her_. Sure, she didn’t have a gem, obviously, and her skin wasn’t blue enough, but the hair was blue, and just the right color. That was odd enough, because Steven told her human’s had to color their hair with help from others to look like that. But unlike her, again, the human on a much shorter skirt.  
  
And underneath that skirt, the video kept going under to show that her opening was clear and easy to see. It was also wet, making Lapis wonder if maybe she _was_ a Lapis in disguise, making water like that. Then again… all the other videos had a lot of liquid in them, too…  
  
“Porn.” Lapis experimented with the term, eyes flashing over the different videos over and over. “This is… really different. How did you even find this?” She sat down on the chair, Peridot moving over to give her room. The technically inclined gem rolled over and onto her back, before pushing back towards Lapis. It made it easy to look over her shoulder.  
  
“Oh, an excellent question Lazuli!” Peridot beamed again as she quickly tapped the videos closed. Lapis tried to hide her disappointment about the video of the her-look-alike going away. “I was following on Steven’s suggestion to find humans who were fellow enthusiasts of ‘Camp Pining Hearts’, in the hope of finding additional material outside of the available video markets!”  
  
“They do that?” Lapis wondered. “Why? Steven said humans had to work hard for this. Don’t they need money, or something like that?”  
  
“I don’t know, but Steven said their like our Meep-Morps, humans making things that are _like_ something they _like!_ ” She giggled at the response, her fingers opening up other screens on the Tablet. Lapis watched, wondering what else had Peridot so excited. “Sure enough, I found several documents and images created by humans in testament to ‘Camp Pining Hearts’!”  
  
Her fingers began to tap different icons, bringing up images that Lapis recognized, but didn’t. She knew the characters, because she’d seen them _a lot_.  
  
“Is that Percy?” She questioned, hand pointing at one image that was blown up. Her finger dragged over to the other character drawn next to him. “and… Paulette?” It was them, she knew but… they looked really different. She couldn’t tell what, not without making up more terms for humans, and Steven didn’t like that.  
  
“Yeah! Isn’t it great?” Peridot questioned. Lapis honestly wasn’t so sure. “Humans made these drawings of their own free will to show their appreciation for something they enjoy! Best of all, the creatures of the show don’t mind of the quality that they are given. It’s been stated that any form of effort given towards these works of art are appreciated by the humans who originally created ‘Camp Pining Hearts!’” Wait, that didn’t make sense.  
  
“Really?” Lapis asked. “But… it doesn’t even look the same as them. I can only tell that’s Percy because of his hat.” It didn’t help that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Her eyes looked to another picture that Peridot had brought up. “And in that one, Pierre looks like he’s ten feet taller. Humans aren’t capable of growing like that. Steven’s dad told me about it.” These pictures were… just awful.  
  
“I know! Isn’t that amazing?” Again, Lapis didn’t know. “No matter the quality of work delivered, the human creators of ‘Camp Pining Hearts’ congratulate these other humans for showing support! It’s like Steven described previously, in Log Date 11 6 1 I believe. Positive reinforcement leads to further growth in human abilities. They aren’t _punished_ for bad work!” Peridot beamed at the declaration.  
  
Now that, Lapis could smile at. The idea of not being harmed, shattered or imprisoned for just... a bad job? Humans were amazing. She could count the number of times Blue Diamond had shattered gems like Rubies and Onyxes for not making a nice enough statue or protecting another gem well enough here though… they were thanked? It was weird, but in a good way. Earth was good.  
  
But something was missing.  
  
“Wait, hold on, what’s this got to do with that ‘porn’ thing you were talking about.” She had almost forgotten about it. Judging by the way Peridot’s eyes widened behind her lenses, she had forgotten as well. At least Lapis wasn’t the only one.  
  
“Oh! Right!” Her fingers wiped over the images, closing the multiple pieces of Meep-Morps. Her finger opened up another folder, tapping on the icons as they appeared. “I had to save this independently in order to establish the clear difference in intent with the work, the same way how Meep-Morp 10 would never belong near Meep-Morp 143.”  
  
Lapis understood what Peridot meant. What she didn’t understand were what the images were.   
  
It was Pierre and Paulette again, and Percy as well. There were other characters from the water teams, recognizable by their hats or scarfs. Lapis had the rogue thought that they were like their gem stones. However, a far more important thought was working its way through her head, as she felt compelled to ask it first.  
  
“Why are they all naked?” Lapis asked, pointing at Paulette. She appeared _far_ more than the other humans. “And what kind of expression is she making? And… wow, does Percy really have something that big in his pants?” She doubted it, or else it would have been obvious on the shows they had seen, hopefully. It was hard to look away from.  
  
“I don’t know about that, but what I _do_ know is that these kinds of images tend to be categorized under specific addresses in the data-web. Specifically, they require a high-tech decryption key to access, advanced for human minds at least. I, _however_ , had _no issue_ navigating past the dreaded ‘age confirmation’!”   
  
Lapis was impressed Peridot was able to do it. Not that she couldn’t, but that she was so willing to. She smiled lightly at her smaller friend.  
  
“Anyways, back to the _interesting_ images I found. It appears that these are depicting the characters of ‘Camp Pining Hearts’ in the midst of an act that is similar to human procreation, a biologically necessary activity given their… physiology.” Lapis felt Peridot shudder. _That_ she understood. What she didn’t understand was why _that_ was necessary for… this.  
  
Why was human procreation necessary for show Paulette naked and bent over a table with her butt up in the air? Why was it necessary for Percy to have a middle leg extension that appeared to be the same size as his legs? Why was Pierre making a face that looked like he was having a lot of fun… but by just putting part of his body in Paulette? It didn’t make sense.  
  
“Do humans… enjoy that?” Lapis had to ask. Literally had to. There was almost _no way_ she could see herself enjoying doing that, let alone in all the positions they were showing. “That just doesn’t make any sense. Is it necessary?”  
  
“It is necessary for the procreation for their species, yes.” Peridot noted, even as she tapped and opened more images. Her tablet was filled. Lapis began to realize she was leaning over the tall spike of Peridot’s hair, a lot. “However, it appears they underwent a biological mutation to make the act of… mating, a pleasurable one. I cannot confirm a relative year or age for this, but it appears wide-spread enough to warrant a rather extreme number of images like this.”  
  
There were a lot of images, a lot of them. Enough… to have Lapis looking at them for a while. All the different ways humans could bend over, twist themselves, push out liquids from their hidden body parts. And they all looked like they were having so much fun and pleasure from it. Lapis had _no idea_ what that was like… Would Steven be able to show her.  
  
“There are few constants between these many images. However, I have discovered at least two through hundreds of hours of detailed analysis!” Lapis didn’t look at Peridot. Her head was too far over the smaller gem’s shoulder. “They… all are classified by the term pornography, sometimes given the synonym ‘Rule 34’, ‘Hentai’, or ‘Smut’.” Lapis nodded at those terms.  
  
She was also imagining what humans could do with things like that between their legs. How big could they actually grow? Was Steven hiding it because he wanted to surprise them with it later? Maybe Connie or Steven’s dad knew about it, too. Would the Crystal Gems maybe?  
  
“Further, it appears that these acts are regulated to humans that have successfully survived no less than eighteen revolutions around their sun.” Lapis didn’t look at Peridot still, but that did sound odd. “I… haven’t determined a reason for this, _BUT_ it can be assumed it relates to the mental growth! Afterall, it is highly unlikely they would be able to overcome the dreaded _age restriction page_ without sufficient knowledge and wisdom!” That made sense, Lapis reasoned. She’d seen a few of the younger humans before. And age was important for Home World gem hierarchy after all.  
  
“But then why are they hiding it like this? Why haven’t we seen it before?” Lapis questioned as she looked at the picture of Pierre again. That expression. Steven always said she had to smile more and that looked like a _great_ smile. “I mean, if it feels so great, why wouldn’t they be doing it more often?”  
  
“That is an ongoing research assignment I’ve given myself.” Peridot declared. Her fingers danced onto the screen again, closing all the images. Lapis tried not to pout as the one of Paulette she was staring at vanished. Her body was just so… stretchy with those human parts inside of her. And it showed three holes in use.   
  
She thought humans only had one.   
  
“After determining the common element for the intriguing images was the word porn, I did research through available channels to see what humans thought of the term. It appears to be a code-word, though abbreviated, that directs queries through the data-web to several sites requiring specialty access or age restrictions.” She didn’t’ lose her smile.  
  
“But you were able to get around them, right?” The proud grin on Peridot’s emerald face beamed. That was a yes.  
  
“Of course! Afterall, although humans may encourage attempts of any form and do not punish failure severely, _I_ am a high-class Peridot cut for Yellow Diamond’s Court!... before joining the Crystal Gems…” Lapis smiled as her friend mumbled the last amount. “I was able to collect a great number of data samples, but had to limit the amount of information collected in order to not tax the otherwise inefficiently created memory bank of the tablet.”   
  
Her fingers hit more images on the screen, small icons that brought up multiple videos. They were all the same ones as before. Once again, Lapis was drawn to the human who looked like her. She just needed to die her skin blue then it would be closer. Well… closer. The human would never have a gem.  
  
“So far, I have determined a high probability that _all_ acts in the classification of ‘porn’ are meant to encourage a high amount of enjoyment for both the individuals involved as well as others who are observing them. The last observation came from the large number of views as compared to the videos of kittens on the video banks. They were comparable in praise and number.” That was surprising. There were a lot of kitten videos that Steven had shown them. Even one of Garnet’s new pet.   
  
“That means that porn is popular then?” The gem nodded eagerly at Lapis’s question.  
  
“Oh yeah! Incredibly so! I don’t think it would even be possible to collect all the necessary data to gain a 100% conclusion to my efforts. There’s so much here that I might be able to crash the inter-planetary data stream!” That was… a lot of data. “So that’s why I was looking through all these videos, trying to see what else about them is so engaging that humans try out this porn in so many ways.”  
  
It was a good question, and one that Lapis honestly wanted to know the answer to as well. So far, all she knew was that it was kind of like the mating stuff that they had talked about before, long enough to understand that humans needed to do it to make more humans. But she’d never actually asked _how_ they did it.   
  
No small mystery now.  
  
“Thing is though, the humans apparently are close to us in appearance, the ‘ _females’_ as they are technically referred to as.” Peridot stretched her face as she said the word, indicating both of them as they spoke. Lapis just raised a brow. “You _are_ aware the Steven refers to himself as a he and his friend Connie as a she, correct?”  
  
“Yeah, and his dad is also a he, right?” There were probably other humans she had met that were he’s, like Steven’s Uncle, maybe. Not entirely positive there, but then again, Peridot was nodding, her large cone of hair bobbing with the effort.  
  
“Yes! Well, _I_ have determined that the ‘females’ are the ones that constantly on the _receiving_ end of these exchanges. That is to say, they are the ones who have more holes than the ‘males’, or he’s.” Lapis nodded, slowly. She think she understood, maybe. That meant…  
  
“Then when humans look at us… they think we are like… this?” She pointed at the video that was still playing of the human that looked like her. Granted, it was showing the pair of holes under her dress at the moment, or skirt, both very wet, but Peridot was still nodding.  
  
“Yeah! They think that we have those kinds of holes!” They didn’t obviously, but then again, humans wouldn’t know that. Lapis didn’t even know that humans had different things under their clothes, let alone things under their clothes at all. There certainly was a lot about them she didn’t know. Good thing Peridot was here to help. “I have also determined that these holes are usually referred to as ‘pussy’ and ‘ass’, though I cannot determine the linguistic origination of the terms.  
  
“Pussy and ass,” Lapis spoke the words like porn. She had to admit, she felt daring just for saying them. Almost as if it meant as much as daring to go against Home World in the first place. “And they’re constantly wet like that?” Her finger double tapped the video. She pulled back when it took up the full screen.  
  
It was just in time to show the camera coming back out to show the human female that looked like her. She didn’t have that really happy expression that the other pictures did, with her tongue out and eyes rolled back and crying some tears of joy. But… she had the most _daring_ look that Lapis had ever seen on a human. And she’d seen Steven’s Dad and Uncle charge at a gem with just frying pans.  
  
That was good enough for her.  
  
“I want to try it.”   
  
“Come again?” Peridot questioned as soon as Lapis had spoken. “You want to what, try and engage in those procreational activities that the humans do? Why? And before you ask, _I’m_ just trying to understand the world that we are living in, adopting the policies that best fit our goals. Why do you want to _try_ it?” Lapis knew dang well why.  
  
“Because I want to look like _that_.” She indicated the woman again with her finger, tracing the blue hair with her hand. She took a breath of air, letting the cool air of the Earth cool her heated gem. It would be too much work to take the ocean water to do that again. “So happy, so thrilled, like… like she’s having fun, in a way that you only can on Earth. And... we can’t ask Steven for help, but I still want to try.”  
  
And the more she looked at the woman, with her matching hair and dress, though far shorter than hers, the more she knew she _needed_ to at leas try it. It certainly helped that the humans didn’t care for failure, and celebrated attempts. That meant that even if she didn’t do a good job, they wouldn’t mind. This was the best place, the _only_ place, she could potentially look like that.  
  
And she wanted to feel in control again.  
  
Peridot was switching her gaze from the tablet in her hands to Lapis, mumbling faster than the water gem could understand, again. But Lapis wasn’t worth waiting. She understood enough to know what was going on, to know what needed to change. And it certainly helped there was a near model in the video that was being shown on the screen.  
  
A soft light came from beneath her dress, making Peridot silence herself to look at her. Lapis wasn’t waiting though, she never did. Instead, she continued to focus on those holes, the pussy and ass as they were called. She made them deep, pushing into herself what she could to make her light-based form more ‘open’ to other objects. She made it softer, wet it with her gem, and did her best to make it look like the one in the video.   
  
When she was done, she let out a breath of air. It felt… weird. When her hand slipped under her dress, pulling up on the ends of it to show off the holes, it felt weirder. Having something like that open to the air it… it wasn’t something she had felt before. But it wasn’t bad. It was… exciting. Like the idea of the cool air hitting some place of her that was wet and concealed was enticing.   
  
Lapis licked her lips, realizing just how much she was already enjoying this.  
  
“Are you _mad_ , Lazuli!” Apparently, Peridot did not. “Altering your body to be _more_ human-like isn’t exactly something that is encouraging of… of sensibility!” Lapis didn’t know what her friend was talking about, she didn’t care right now. It felt great, and it was Peridot’s fault for not trying to enjoy it a little.  
  
She moved her tongue around her lips again, remembering that there were images of Paulette that looked very happy to have that male member in her mouth. The way she was making that really pleasured expression, and the way the other feminine humans moaned and made extremely happy sounds when they were sucking on them… maybe it would be best to change her mouth too.  
  
“Are you even listening to me right now! There may not be permanent changes to your form so long as you don’t ‘poof’, but any alternations you take on now _can_ become permanent _when_ you ‘poof’!”  
  
She didn’t know how a human mouth was different but… maybe it had to do with how it felt. Like the soft arms, her floaty fabric of her clothes, her mouth could be different. But what would be different to feel good?   
  
Oh, just feeling good.   
  
Lapis’s lips puckered, letting the light of her gem wash over her jaw and changing her mouth inside and out. Well, mostly just inside. There was nothing visually changing about it, but it was about to feel different. Feel different like how she made sure she couldn’t feel with her legs when she was walking along the hard surfaces of the Earth, or how she wanted to feel more on her back when she swam and flew. Now… she felt _good things_ wither mouth.  
  
“If anything happens to you while you are taking on these forms, you could _inadvertently_ lead to _permanent_ changes to her physical form! Are you listening to me yet?!”  
  
Lapis blinked as the light faded, rolling her tongue around as her mouth came out of the light. It felt good, _really_ good. Not good enough to make that expression that the human females were making, but… good enough that she was giggling at the sensations.  
  
“Peri, relax,” Lapis spoke up with a giggle, loving the way her lips pulled. There was _nothing_ about this she was regretting so far. She had _never_ smiled so easily before! “It’s just having some fun. There’s no harm in it. In fact… maybe you should join me.” It was always amusing watching Peridot go from small and angry to small and shocked.  
  
“What?” She asked simply, her nasally voice flat. Lapis laughed, her new sensations in her mouth helping.  
  
“I mean it. A lot of those activities we saw involved more than one human involved, right?” Peridot’s nod was slow, even if her grimace was more obvious than her hair. That was saying something. “Then start doing this with me! Maybe you can find something to make it look like a male’s thing, whatever it’s called, and we can-”  
  
“Negative. I refuse to interact with you in such a way.” Lapis frowned at Peridot, her good mood falling with it. Was this her trying to pull a prank again? She wasn’t good at those.   
  
“Peridot…”  
  
“ _Not_ because I don’t _want to!_ I want to experience all this stuff that humans are so lucky to be able to have, even if it does calm with a decrepitly low life span and an almost inconceivable amount of personal upkeep.” Still didn’t tell Lapis why.  
  
“That’s not a reason not to do it with me.” Lapis made sure to put her hand in her mouth again, feeling out for the changes she had made. It felt good to touch the inside of her mouth, definitely, but she didn’t know if it _looked_ right. She didn’t look like those images of Paulette yet, at least she didn’t think so. “Doh Ah naw loo’ awight?” Her words were slurred, and Peridot was blushing. That was good.  
  
“Y-Y-You look great! _Amazing! Even those new holes you’re still showing off!”_ Her smaller friend quickly fired back, almost jumping on the sofa. It took until then for Lapis to notice that her dress was still up, showing her inner thighs and new wet holes. Still felt good. “But there are _many_ reports indicating that this kind of activity _can’t_ be enjoyed with close friends!”  
  
Oh… it couldn’t? Lapis’s hand fell from her mouth at the words.   
  
“It can’t? Why not?” There were a ton of images of the ‘Camp Pining Hearts’ doing it all together. They may not have looked the same, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do it. Or was that part of the many mistakes that Peridot was talking about when it came to other humans making the work?  
  
“Just… there are reports of individual testimony to relationships undergoing negative transformations in regards to these kind of mating activities.” Peridot grumbled the words out. She was pulling at the sofa with her fists. “And you’re a really good friend to me. One of the only friends aside from Steven that I can talk to and begin to understand the human’s world with. I… I don’t want to ruin that over an experiment, okay?”  
  
She leaned back with the words, falling until she was looking up at Lapis again. Lapis looked back down at her, blinking through the strands of her blue hair.   
  
“I don’t want to mess _that_ up.” Now she grinned, just a little. Not like Paulette or Pierre did, but her usual grin. That was enough.  
  
“Kay, that makes sense at least.” Honestly, Lapis didn’t _really_ get it, but if this could potentially ruin things with Peridot, then it would be safer to do it with someone else. “But then, who can I try it out with?” Question was, who still qualified? Because if friends were out, that meant Steven, his friends, and family. That just left…  
  
“It would have to be one of the humans, doubtlessly.” Lapis sighed with how easily Peridot said it. She at least tried to back track, a little. “Hey! It makes the most logical sense, Lazuli! They will have both inherent and likely experiential knowledge with the acts and can give guidance on what is supposed to be felt or done. Further, they may have knowledge of acts or benefits that I don’t!”  
  
“Really?” Lapis asked again. Peridot wasn’t a lot of things, like a lot, any at all, but she was pretty obsessive. The idea of her not knowing something like this…  
  
“It’s just because I don’t have my old arm modifiers, okay?” She looked like she was pouting. It made Lapis _really_ want to do those things with her now, but that wouldn’t work. It wouldn’t be worth losing a friend. She could just find some human, something casual. That would make sense. “If I had them, then I could swim through the hundreds of terrabytes of data by now. But these humans must _experience_ this stuff constantly, so it makes sense that they’d known more than me. I’ve only known about this for a week!” Yeah, that really wasn’t long, especially with the eighteen years Peridot mentioned before.  
  
“That does make sense,” Lapis suggested, rolling her head. She made sure to smack her lips, loving the sensations that flowed from them. Peridot was avoiding looking at her, but the blush made it only too obvious why. Lapis smirked at her still. “Then… what should I do?” Peridot looked at her now, focused, blush fading a little. “Do I just go up to them and suggest we try porn?”  
  
“What? Oh! No! That wouldn’t work at all!” Peridot, instead of explaining, jumped back up on the couch, grabbing her tablet as she turned it back towards Lapis. Her hands were already working quickly through the screens, trying to find something that Lapis didn’t know. “There is a relative order to how the humans approach one another before engaging in porn. Sometimes they are situational moments such as delivering food to one another, most commonly pizza.”  
  
Pizza was involved in porn? Lapis had seen pizza delivered to Steven’s house all the time. It was usually Amythest that at it all though, and it was one of the taller humans that delivered it. They _did_ look older than Steven…  
  
“But never fear!” Peridot declared as she raised her tablet high into the air. “For I, Peridot, _newest and most technological advanced member of the Crystal Gems_ , have done extensive collaboration on the most likely items and events necessary to engage in porn with other humans!” Lapis grinned at the declaration. She didn’t know if it was because Peridot was being herself, the information was there, or her new mouth sensations were still making her feel amazing.  
  
“Now, to start, we _need_ to modify your appearance modifiers! Er… Apologies, it’s referred to as clothing.” Lapis quirked her brow at the words.  
  
“My what?”

* * *

Lapis had to admit. This wasn’t anything like what she expected.  
  
Walking down the streets of Beach City, the same streets and parts of town that Steven usually traveled down, walking all by herself as she kept herself both easy to see, but at the same time wondering if she was showing too much. According to Peridot, everything she did had to be both inviting to look at, but also hiding herself from being seen. She had to pretend she was normal, even though she wasn’t.  
  
And she did that the same way the human female, ‘girl’ as they were referred to by most of the men in the videos. She did it by walking down the wooden steps with a skirt that only barely came up past her knees, with her usual top pulled tightly enough to show the ‘breasts’ that human males like outlined, and with her hair combed back to show her eyes. But beneath all of that, she still had a mouth that tingled every time she licked her lips and a wet pussy and ass that were hidden, just barely, by her skirt.  
  
Lapis knew how the ocean’s worked, and she knew how her own clothing worked. It wasn’t hard for her to figure out that if a strong breeze came by, strong enough to lift up her clothing before she could catch it, any human males nearby that were looking at her would see her. And the moment they did, that would be the invitation.  
  
After that, they’d tell her the general phrases to ask her to porn, and she’d have to say yes. Lapis would admit it to anyone who asked. This wasn’t what she thought it was going to be. Licking her lips, she let her pleasured smile roll up her lips, small, but present.  
  
This was so much better.  
  
She could understand _immediately_ why the human female was so happy about it before, why the girl that looked like she was so happy whenever the camera showed her face. Maybe, yeah, she didn’t know how it _felt_ yet, but she knew the emotion that was rolling through her. It was that one thing that Steven kept trying to help her feel, but Lapis had never experienced.  
  
Shed felt giddy. Doing something she wasn’t supposed to, doing something that humans both hid and _celebrated_ as she did among them, she felt giddy with excitement. It was enough for her to keep licking her lips as she walked down the pier, making sure her skirt, maybe half as long as it was before, never waved more than it had to show off her legs. Humans liked legs for some reason. Not so much her gem, but that was probably because they didn’t have them.   
  
They did have faces though, and eyes, and a heck of a way of making them all feel good at the same time. Lapis didn’t like imitating them that much, mostly because imitation was all that she had done before. But this? This was imitation to feel good, _her_ own choice, and that felt _great_. And it must have looked pretty good, too.  
  
She could tell there were a lot of humans that were watching her as she walked by, hearing them stop walking to look at her as she kept walking away. It made her grin, lick her lips, play with her tongue inside of her cheek, and that all felt _incredible_. To think that humans could feel this whenever they want. Heck maybe they _were_ feeling this. Maybe that was why they were _unavailable_ so much. Maybe-  
  
Lapis let out a small sound of freight as the ocean surprised her, blowing up the skirt she was hiding her pussy and ass under.  
  
The air quickly hit the liquid parts of her, feeling great, but still _different_. Different enough that her hands quickly pushed the modified parts of her back down, hiding the human-like holes. She had to stop to do it though, looking up with a crooked grin as she saw a lot of other human females doing the same. The human males, however, were all looking around and grinning. It was just like the porn.  
  
Maybe this was why the diamonds were so afraid or gems to be themselves, or more accurately to be like the humans. Too much giddiness made it hard to pay attention to anything else.   
  
“Hey, you okay there?” Lapis watched as another human female, Lapis guessed because of the long hair, pushed down her skirt before sitting down. Her face was hot and flushed, and Lapis guessed that was what humans looked like when they were getting ready for the porn. It happened a lot in those picture that Lapis kept showing her. “I’m talking to you.”  
  
A lot of times they just had red faces, then did nothing as some other human started to do something to them, usually their pussy or ass. Lapis just wanted to know what the different sizes of the men were, because the pictures that Lapis showed other humans drawing ranged from as big as their legs to her hand. She knew they couldn’t transform… but it was close enough.  
  
“Blue hair girl, you still part of the world?” Lapis licked her lips again, enjoying the feeling of euphoria and pleasure it created. Kind of like that. It kind of felt like she was getting read _like_ that. And all she needed was a human to notice her… or at least if Peridot’s research was right. “Check in blue and face to match, are you okay.”   
  
Lapis let out another sound of surprise as a human hand waved in front of her. Kind of like that.  
  
Her hands still over her skit, hiding herself, she looked at the human that was standing next to her. She hadn’t even heard him approach, and it was a him, if the pictures of human males were accurate enough. Taller than her, broader shoulders, skin that looked like Steven’s after he was on the beach for too long, and arms that looked like Garnets. He was very male, at least as far as Lapis was aware.  
  
“Uh, hi?” She started, unsure of what to say. It was only after Lapis admitted that to herself that she realized how true it was. What _was_ she supposed to say? If she made a fool of herself in front of the human, would Steven find out? He may not mind… but the other Crystal Gems would probably make fun of her for it. This was bad.  
  
“Hey hey, relax there,” the human male said instead. His arms were waving at her, the same thing that Steven’s dad did when she was walking around on the boat he rented, then she wrecked, then he bought. “You were just holding still for a while now, and you don’t look like you’re from around here. It’s against my personal policies to leave a beautiful woman lost and alone.”  
  
Right woman, that was another human term for human females. Woman, girl, gal, chick, bitch, and whore. Those were what she would be called, probably. At least she wasn’t male, she guessed.  
  
“I’m ah… not lost,” Lapis started, staring at the human. She still hadn’t moved her hands. “I’m just… trying to look for new things to do. I haven’t been on the dock before, usually just the ocean.” Just like Peridot said, she had to say obvious things. But it didn’t make her feel good, and the human woman in the porn usually acted… different. But they were also _all_ different.  
  
“Ocean girl, huh?” The human male asked. Well, technically she was a water gem, but he wasn’t wrong in human terms. “Guess that explains the blue. Gotta admit most girls just go for the hair or clothes. You’re the first I’ve seen to go all out like this. Gotta admit, you pull it off _nice_.” He pointed at her as he said that, smiling and nodding his head. Was that a good thing?  
  
“Wow, gee, thanks,” Lapis repeated what Peridot told her. That was supposed to be a human way to show you were thankful. She had been given a compliment after all. “And you um… have really nice skin?” Humans cared about skin, right? They did mention smooth skin a lot being nice. She guessed it was because of all the sand on their planet that it might be a little course. She didn’t have that same problem.  
  
“Thank you, how kind of you to notice.” He kept his smile up, and Lapis began to realized just how well he wore it. He did look nice, even by gem standards. If he were a gem, he’d probably make for a nice court gem for Yellow Diamond, when she met with Blue or White, at least given his color being close to yellow, maybe. “Have to stay out in the sun a lot to keep it this nice. Have to do something if you want to be something, right?”  
  
Lapis blinked at the human’s words. Those were… rather profound.  
  
“I… guess, yeah,” she began to nod. Her hands slowly let go of her skirt, letting look at the human some more. “It is important to try new things. Like, I’m down here trying to talk to humans, and look more human, too.” The human she _was_ talking to chuckled at that. He had his hands crossed, like Pierre when he was talking to Paulette. She hadn’t seen it that much in the porns.  
  
“No offense, but you have to be a bit of a shut in to call people ‘human’s.” Sort of, she guessed. She did prefer outside though. Much better air than in the barn. Hard to read the books though when the wind kept blowing the pages. “Just shows how cool you are, trying out being around ‘us humans’ while being so different yourself.”  
  
His hands unfolded to motion towards her, and Lapis looked down at herself, as if to see something wrong with her. But she didn’t see anything. At least according to the females that she and Peridot had studied, she had the long legs, letting them out, bare feet, short skirt, bare stomach, tight bra, and everything else. Then again… he was saying she looked close.  
  
“Wow, gee, thanks,” Lapis said again. At least he was still talking to her. It was further than she expected the first human to act. First human after Connie and Steven at least. “Then you’re… nice yourself.” He was male, and males were supposed to be nice to the females at first. Then they got rough, both of them. At least that was what was supposed to happen. Lapis wished Steven was here so she could ask him about it.  
  
“Like I said, I’d never be rude to a beautiful woman.” Woman again, still good. His eyes narrowed though, and grin got a little sharped. Was that good? “Especially one showing off what’s behind the curtains.”  
  
Lapis didn’t know what he meant. She only knew that he was reaching towards her waist with one of his hands. She watched him, wondering what he was doing. He still sounded nice, like in the porn, but he was usually supposed to either keep talking to her, invite a friend over, ask her to go somewhere or…  
  
_… Or that_.  
  
_That_ , Lapis realized with a slow shudder, was him pushing against her pussy. The wet pussy that she made sure to keep lubricated like the girl in the video. It was still wet enough for the human to wipe some of the water she had put over it across the rest of her portrayed ‘skin’, making her skirt push it aground as he played with her on the board walk. It felt… _incredible_.  
  
Incredible enough that she was _thankful_ she took Peridot’s advice to do the same thing to her pussy and ass like she did to her mouth. She said it was supposed to feel _even better_ , but _this_ was definitely good enough. _So good in fact_.   
  
This was the kind of _great_ feeling that she had come out to experience. The way it was making her legs move without her telling them to through her gem, or the way it made her eyes flicker with desire as he ghosted a touch over her pussy here and there, swirling the liquid that leaked out of the freshly made hole. It was just… _incredible_.  
  
So great that Lapis was starting to shake her hips as his fingers moved over her thighs, pushing the thin fabric of the skirt that _was_ a part of her. She felt her own liquids pushing over the under surface, running down her thighs, practically dripping onto the boardwalk. And it was so _great!_  
  
So great that she didn’t mind how the human had moved even closer to her, stopping when his chest was pushing against hers, or when he wrapped his other hand around her, pulling her close, making her feel that _weird_ human contact, or how he put his chin over her head and pulled her into an almost _ball_ as she stood up, _all_ at the same time that he kept pushing fingers over and around her pussy, all through her skirt.  
  
Except when he stopped… to push his hand _past_ her skirt. _Then_ it felt different.   
  
Lapis didn’t know if it felt _better_ than over her skirt, but it still felt _amazing!_ Amazing enough that she was trying to keep track of just _where_ his fingers were going. They kept circling around and around her pussy, mixing the fluids she’d pushed out over her blue skin and fingers dancing over the inside of her folds again and again. It felt like her mouth when she kept smacking her lips. She did it as an experiment, and it felt almost the same, _but it felt weird having someone else making her feel so good_.  
  
“Shaven,” he said, weirdly. Lapis didn’t pay attention. “And wetter than the ocean deep.” Okay, she felt amazing, but she wasn’t that wet. She was just… having difficulty thinking of a reason to stop pushing out more water.  
  
Because according to the porn, the more of it she made, the better it was. It wasn’t starting to get boring, that was for sure.  
  
“I’m not… that wet…” Lapis spoke up, in-between licking her lips. She did _not_ want to stop feeling good, and every time he traced her pussy with his fingers, going a _little_ bit into her, the better she felt.   
  
“Heh, don’t know much about flirting, do you?” Lapis quirked her head at the word. It was awkward, still tucked underneath his chin. Flirting. Was that what this was called? Peridot described it as a sort of modified mating ritual. Flirting was easier though. “Gotta admit, that’s kinda funny in a weird sorta way. Babe like you brave enough to walk around without a pair of panties, flashing any lucky tourist your choice bits, doesn’t have a clue on what to do next.”  
  
Saying it out loud, she realized that it would be kind of weird. It would probably be similar to herself being able to collect the ocean’s water but not knowing how to form it. Memories of trying to steal the ocean came back to her, and she sighed at the thoughts.  
  
“Hey, hey, no reason to feel bad about it. Gotta admit that most girls don’t got half the courage you do.” That made Lapis look back at him, the human male. He was still smiling, in that way the men were in the videos. Confident, head tilted back, full of pride. Hand on her pussy. This was going well then. “In fact, I’d be willing to help you on your way, if I believe your doing this for more than just a thrill, that is.”  
  
“Thrill?” She repeated. Was that what humans called it? It was _thrilling_ , she knew that, she just didn’t know that was what they called it. She preferred daring. Daring felt better, like she was challenging the diamonds with what she was doing. The human, however, just kept smirking, even as he kept running his hands over her pussy, underneath her skirt.  
  
Wow that felt _good_. Good enough that she _felt_ herself getting closer to making that human face.  
  
“Yeah,” the human male spoke again. “The thrill of getting caught, doing something like these when all it would take is a single bad moment to be found out. Knowing its against the rules, but doing it anyways.” That was almost exactly what she was doing. Lapis made sure to squeeze her legs together for it, knowing that it would push his hands against her pussy harder. It worked, and she _swirled_ her tongue in her mouth for it. “Kind of like letting me finger-bang you out in the open like this, for _anyone_ to see.”  
  
Anyone? Lapis managed to twist her head against his chest, never stopping licking her lips as she shifted her gaze over the other humans that were walking. They were all paying attention to themselves, like they had somewhere important to be. Or they were holding hands with one another, or just talking. But some… some were looking at them.   
  
She saw one human _staring_ at her. Was that bad? It felt too good to tell.  
  
“We can take this somewhere else though, to continue the fun.” That was it! Lapis couldn’t help but grin at that, even as she licked the back of her cheeks and lips. That was one of the most common things that Peridot said to look out for.  
  
When the humans invited her to go somewhere more private, that was usually when the porn would start. And she had to say yes, because Peridot had never seen any human say no before. Besides, they always felt good, and right now she felt _amazing!_   
  
Humans many have been a bit slow on technology for Peridot, but without Diamonds looming over them, they found an _amazing_ way to have fun.  
  
“Yeah… Yeah we can do that.” Lapis almost _whined_ when the human removed his hand from her pussy.  
  
He pulled it back, the ocean gem catching how wet it was, almost dripping. She couldn’t tell if she had leaked more than she was supposed to, seeing as humans were mostly water according to Garnet and Connie. Then again… how much of it could they lose. Questions for later.  
  
For now, with the _amazing_ feeling still lingering between her legs and her mouth still licking itself, the human grabbed her other hand and led her away. The other humans were _definitely_ watching them now, but Lapis didn’t mind. The other humans were doing this before, at least holding hands and walking together. Maybe it was her skin, because the human did say it was different.  
  
Not that it mattered a lot. Not once she got to have some more fun with this human. After he helped her learn _how_ to feel amazing. Then again, she had to actually pay attention to learn that, not just let him work her over. Then again, the human women and females did that… so maybe it would be best to follow what he said first. She _was_ here to learn after all.   
  
“Heh, this outta be good.” Lapis looked up at his words. It was only then she realized he had dragged her to the back of a building. There were no other humans around, and the place wasn’t nearly as clean as the boardwalk she had been on before. Steven hadn’t even taken her here before.   
  
She only recognized that it was kind of cramped, a couple of the oddly made human buildings next to one another, a lot of the piping that Peridot said could be insulated and replaced with other materials for more durability, and a lack of light. It was… like some of the porn she had seen. Only some though, because there was no bed.  
  
Instead, the human was just sitting down on top of some trash-can. Lapis knew what that was, because Amethyst had called it that before she started banging on them before, annoyingly. No, no annoyances, right now. Only the fun of what she was doing with the human, only that _intense_ feeling she wanted more of, to learn how to make it work!  
  
As soon as she thought that, the human pulled out what she and Peridot had seen in a lot of the porn. It was the part of the human that females didn’t have, and what gems never had. This was the first time she had seen one up close, in real life. It didn’t help she’d only just learned about them a few hours ago from Peridot.  
  
A penis. A long, thick penis that was standing tall between the human. It was called a penis, or a dick. It looked… almost like a weapon coming out of his lap, but it was too dull for that. She could tell because it was part of him. Then again… it did look hard, almost like the human _did_ have a piece of him that was made out of a gem.  
  
“You like?” The human asked. She looked up at him, managing to get her eyes off of the penis. “Surprised a girl like you has never seen one before.” Was that uncommon amongst human women. Lapis swallowed, wondering what would be appropriate to say. She didn’t want this to stop. What would they say in the porn videos?  
  
“I-I’ve seen them before!” She said, maybe louder than what they did in the porn. It made the human raise his brow at her, the glasses that were sitting on his forehead hiding them. “It’s jus that… yours is, um… bigger than the others I’ve seen.”  
  
The human grinned at her. Lapis almost sagged in relief. Mission accomplished, as Peridot would say, likely.  
  
“Glad you approve,” he let out. His hand moved the dick up and down. “Now, I’ve noticed you have a thing for licking your lips, maybe looking for a taste of something… different.” Lapis couldn’t say he was wrong. Taste just wasn’t what she was looking for, just feeling. “How about you show me what that mouth can do?” What her mouth could do?  
  
Lapis blinked, realizing what he was referring to. It was what a lot of the porn covered. It was one of the reasons that she wanted to keep her mouth feeling the way that it was, in case she did something like this.   
  
“You mean a blowjob?” Lapis licked her lips at the word, grinning as the great feeling washed over her. The human didn’t miss it.  
  
“Yup, all nine inches.” Nine inches? Lapis didn’t understand what that meant. But it must have meant something good, or else he wouldn’t have said it. His penis was still bobbing though, and Lapis was looking at it again. “No use in trying to say you don’t want it. Kind of written all over your face how much you want to try this.” Lapis felt her hips shake at the idea of the expression.  
  
Was it the one she had wanted to see? Was it the one from the woman on the video?   
  
She didn’t know… but clearly, she was on the right path.  
  
Lapis walked closer to Kevin, kneeling down in front of him. His legs were spread out, giving her rom to get closer to the penis. She heard some of the women and whores say that penises smelled weird, but she didn’t have a great sense of smell. Didn’t want it. What Lapis did have was a sense of feeling. And she wanted to feel this penis. IT was weird to see a part of a human look harder than _diamonds_.  
  
Her hands come up to wrap around it, her tongue lightly licking at her lower lip as she wrapped a hand around its base. The hair there was odd and strongly, but the central shaft of the dick was _very_ warm. And, given by how the human moaned like the men in the porn, it must have felt good. She only hoped she’d get him to make those faces they did in the fan art. Her included~  
  
As her other hand reached for his inner thigh, getting used to being on her knees, his hands came up to the back of her head, threading in her blue hair. That… Lapis didn’t like. She didn’t want that on her body. Then again… it was also what they did a lot in the porn. The men who didn’t do it tended to look less enthused by what was going on. Usually it happened with the human women knew what to do.  
  
That wasn’t her right now. So instead, she let the human do as he like. It was just once after all, for now. He was helping her out as well, feeling these things.   
  
As her eyes traced the penis again, roaming up and down shaft from high tip to the thick bottom, Lapis started to grin again.   
  
“For we get started, what’s your name?” He had her head in his hands as he asked the question. Lapis had her mouth open, the soft tip of his member aimed at her waiting gullet. Her newly changed lips were _eager_ to see what the dick, dick apparently, felt like. “C’mon. Don’t want this to be too casual now. I’m gonna have to say something about you while you’re doing the deed.” Was that another part of the human custom? “You can call me Kevin. Means handsome in Irish.” Lapis held back a sigh, deciding to go with it.  
  
“Lapis Lazuli,” she stated simply to the boy. No, man, she corrected. Men were humans that did this. “You can call me Lapis.” His hands stroked her forehead, looking down at her with that same proud smirk. Oddly enough, she didn’t feel threatened by it, not as much as she thought she would.  
  
The human definitely wanted control, but he was at least _acting_ like he was doing this for both of them. More than Jasper ever did when they were fused. Besides, she had no idea what humans did during their porn. This might have been a custom she just learned. She’d have to tell Peridot about it. After she sucked this human’s -.  
  
“GLHHH~!”   
  
Lapis let out a strangled expulsion of air as the penis forced its way into her mouth, all in a single thrust.  
  
The balls of Kevin’s penis slapped against her chin, making her neck crane at the sudden invasion. She felt the tip, indeed as hard as a _gem_ hit the back of her throat, giving her the oddest sensation. Her blue eyes opened wide, but were only able to see the abs of the human that were in her face, all the while a pair of hands gripped her hair. Not though, it was much harder.  
  
“GLHH~! GLHHH~! GLHHH~!” Hard enough that Kevin was already pushing himself off the trash can to push his penis _harder_ into Lapis’s mouth, enough that she felt her cheeks puff out and head angle just to accommodate the entire thing! She had to remind herself _not_ to change the size of her mouth because human men liked it tight, even as she realized he was too big to fit it all in easily. Lapis was sure that if she _was_ human, which she thankfully was not, she’d be dead.   
  
The only reason Lapis had air in her lungs in the first place was so that she could talk. It was the same thing that all gems did. She didn’t need it to breathe, like a lot of the women seemed to imply when they were giving blowjobs, but she needed it to talk. Now, however, it was impossible to talk for three different reasons.  
  
“GLH~ GHL~ GHL~” The air in her lungs was getting forced out with every violent thrust into her. The blows making his balls slap at her chin over and over again, earning expulsions of air over and over, past his dick and past her lips. And with increasing speed.  
  
It didn’t help either that his dick was so large and thick, though not as large as some of the artwork she had seen, that her jaw couldn’t open wide enough to speak past it. Lapis would have had to alter her mouth even more to possible be able to utter a sound… beyond the rapid beats of air being shoved passed her lips.  
  
Finally…  
  
“GLH~ GHL~GHL~GHL~ GHHHHHL~~~~”  
  
_It felt amazing!_  
  
Lapis had her eyes turning upwards in delight, the same way she felt after she had her gem restored, after she got to swim in the ocean, after she was free. She felt a thousand and one uncontrollable sensations wash over her, giving her _nothing_ but pleasure and bliss as the diamond hard dick beat against her mouth over and over again, treating her with so little care, but giving her something she _knew_ she couldn’t get anywhere else~  
  
The rapid rolling sensations of the dick plowing in and out of her mouth, shoving her tongue in a new direction with every stroke it took. Her cheeks being shoved out and int, back and forth, feeling like explosions of pleasure rolling through her head.  
  
Just licking her lips made her giddy and cheer a bit with a smile. Rolling her tongue around in her mouth made her arms shiver.   
  
“GLH~ GHL~ GHL~ GHL~GHL~ GHHHHHL~~~~ GHL~GHL~ GHHHHHL~~~~”  
  
The dick of the human beating in and out of her mouth faster and harder than her tongue alone ever could was making it feel like her gem was about to melt. And she _loved it~_  
  
_This_ had to be what human were so obsessed with, why they were hiding but not hiding it. Something that felt _this_ great _had_ to be well known! It felt like she was getting ready to swim through an ocean on every planet owned by the Diamonds, like she was having her body being reshaped and reformed with every hard slam and ball slapping thrust of the penis! It was everything she though the human could feel before on the video and _MORE!_  
  
“Heh, freaky thing, aren’t you?” Kevin spoke to her. She could easily see him, eyes rolled back as they were. Her jaw was open wide as it could be still, his hand still holding the back of her head tightly and possessively. Seeing as he was giving her what she had asked for, she didn’t mind. “Guess you really are a whore.” Lapis would have smiled if she could.  
  
She really was in a porn!  
  
Even with her mouth full to brim with more cock than she had seen Amethyst eat chips, she still managed grin just a hair, keeping her blue eyes on the human that was giving her all this pleasure and more. Even as his hands continued to play with her hair, dick treating her mouth like a warm sleeve, she continued to grin, holding on this thighs as he pounded her mouth over and over, balls slapping harder and harder against her chin.  
  
Lapis didn’t have the ability to show harm from blows, made of light like she was, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if she was going to have a bruised chin like Steven got bruised arms after this. Something as hard as a diamond as tearing through her throat!  
  
And it was getting harder.  
  
“Oh… Oh~ yeah,” the human rolled above her. His head fell back as his hips began to slap harder. Lapis was finding it _much_ harder to keep herself still, namely because she kept trying to bob her head to catch up to retreating dick with every thrust. “Not going to be long now. Not long~” Lapis didn’t know what that meant.  
  
What she did know was that the human females were lucky to have human males like this. Males that were so much more pleasurable than anything the Diamonds or all of gems ever had! She could have taken the ocean from a hundred worlds and not had her gem feel as melt worthy as this! There wasn’t any cracking fear of losing herself, it was just complete and total euphoria!  
  
“Gonna… Gonna…!” There was no way she could see bad side to this. The only thing that was left for her now, the _only_ thing that Lapis _still_ had to feel was- Lapis had her head buried into the human’s crotch.  
  
“ _CUM!!_ ”   
  
At the same time something _exploded_ into her mouth.  
  
Lapis had _no_ other idea on how to describe it. It was like the human’s penis had _literally_ blown up inside of her, from the tip out. One moment it was stretching at every thin wall she had, from her tongue, to her cheeks, and then the back of her throat. The next, it was spraying liquid into her at a rate that made her think she had her mouth on the hose at the barn!  
  
Like chunks of hot melted ice shooting into her, the human’s penis shot something into her over and over again. It filled what _little_ room was available to her, filling up so fast that it started to come out of her nose. It sprayed out, shooting onto the human’s crotch as he held her tightly in his lap. She couldn’t even _move!_  
  
Lapis _didn’t_ move until the human started to pull his dick out of her mouth, the liquid it was _still_ shooting into her falling out and onto her clothes as he did so. It came out with a wet plot, dragging her tongue with it and leaving her head back with her jaw still open. She kept it open, the feelings in her mouth going insane! But it wasn’t even done.  
  
Kevin _kept cuming!_ He kept doing what the men in the men in the porn kept doing, shooting more and more of himself into mouth, her waiting gullet that stayed still and wide open. With what had been left as he pulled out, and how much more he shot out with each harsh groan, her mouth was starting to get full… so full that the cum nearly spilled out from the edges of her lips and sides of her cheeks.  
  
That didn’t even cover what shots missed. How her eye shot with an unexpected sour pain as one hit her eye, how her hair felt dampened as shots went over her forehead, or even when it started to lose its strength, and just fall over the rest of her body, paining her blue skin, clothes, and hair an alabaster white.   
  
The pleasure of it all was _unstoppable!_  
  
Lapis was thankful she wasn’t human, because there was no way she could breath. Her jaw was _shaking_ as the hot liquid of the human Kevin sat in her mouth, swirling with her tongue, lolled out and sitting through the thick cum, made it churn over her pleasure enhanced mouth. The dick was impossibly strong and beat her gem into an almost smooth mess. The cum, sitting there and not doing a thing, was like a tease of _everything_ she had been through. And a reminder that it was all going to happen again.  
  
“Go’. ‘ow.” Lapis bubbled out through the thick of cum in her mouth, unwilling to do anything else as she let the pleasure continue to slope through it. The penis that had beaten her already blue skinned jaw nearly purple was like the waves of the ocean in a crazy monsoon. This… this was like resting on the beach.   
  
Savoring the feeling the chunks in the white mess pushed around her mouth, the sensations of it running through her teeth, her tongue _swimming_ in it, lips smacking over it. Everything, _everything_ about it was amazing. The Crystal Gems were right to protect humans, _especially_ their males~  
  
“Say cheese, Slutzuli.” Say who?  
  
“He’ese?” Lapis pushed out through the cum. The _salty, and oddly viscous_ cum. It made another bubble pop out of the liquid making her squint and look skyward, hands cupping under her chin to catch the material as it fell.  
  
_FLASH_  
  
And she saw a flash of light. Fading out to show Kevin standing up with his phone out. Lapis blinked at the item, trying to figure out what he had just done. Was the flash supposed to hurt her?  
  
“I’d say that’s a million-dollar-pick.” Lapis didn’t know what the meant, or what to do as he knelt down in front of her. He twisted the phone, showing it to her the same way Steven did when he was showing her… pictures.  
  
Now it made sense.  
  
The picture of herself, blue skin covered with the white cum of the human, flowing out of her mouth in globs, one eye shut as the liquid blinded her, hair mated with sweat the human had let off, tongue poking out through the _sheer amount_ of cum in her mouth, and said mouth wide open for the camera to see.  
  
She looked like the human women, the ones in the drawings and the videos when everything was done. Left staring up at the camera as the videos were almost over, the human men done with her and having sprayed their cum on her, putting her on a lower position than them, it was all there. It was… everything she imaged.   
  
Lapis had to wonder. Was this bad?  
  
“Don’t worry about finding me again.” Kevin stood up as he spoke, tapping on his screen, the one that had the picture of her looking like the human women. “Just keep walking up and down the boardwalk and I’m sure we’ll see each other again. Otherwise... this may find its way out the internet.” The what? That sounded familiar, but…   
  
Lapis stopped as the human started to pet her head, ruffling her hair. That was… degrading, extremely so. But she couldn’t focus on pushing him to the ground and knocking him out. Not when her mouth still felt so _good!_ The cum was doing something amazing to her still!  
  
“Take care now.” When Lapis looked up again, Kevin was already walking away.  
  
She felt globs of his cum fall off her chin and into her hands, feeling like the chunks of ice in Steven’s water when they were between melting and freezing, but so much warmer than both. She held it, watching as the human walked away and never looked back. She felt… weird about it. Even though her mouth still felt better than anything she’d had before.   
  
Lapis turned her head down, pushing out the remaining cum from her mouth, _loving_ the feeling that it sent through her as it did. Every odd trace of the human-made liquid falling from her in rolls of waves. It was like the ocean itself was falling out of her mouth and it wasn’t even her powers that were controlling it! It felt amazing, _great_ , and it only made her hips shake and legs quiver as the great feeling kept going for as long as the cum kept falling.   
  
But when it was done, and Lapis found herself leaning against some building she didn’t know with more human liquid staining her face, she realized something probably wasn’t great about this. At least the few porn she had seen that had this kind of scenario didn’t end like this.   
  
It was probably bad. But she’d have to ask Peridot or Steven to be sure.

* * *

“Of course this is bad!” Peridot had yelled at her, nearly jumping out of the barn’s top story when Lapis came back, covered in cum, but still smiling. “What makes you think this could be a good thing?! I may not have a significant enough grasp of the weird human customs, but I recognize a threat when I hear one! I get a lot of those!” Lapis grinned at her, even as she licked her tongue over her mouth, instinctually.  
  
It wasn’t as sensitive as before, unfortunately. She couldn’t talk straight to Peridot with it as crazy as it was. So, against what she wanted, she had to change it back. Her pussy and ass were still there though, just not as wet. Peridot at least implied that humans didn’t always have them wet, or else they wouldn’t, as she said, ‘restate obvious facts about themselves during the procreation activities’. That, and they were only meant to feel good when they were making contact with foreign bodies.  
  
At least that made sense to Lapis, or otherwise humans were _much_ durable than she thought, being able to feel that good all the time. That being said…  
  
“I don’t think he was threatening me,” Lapis still returned, even as she watched her little friend bury herself into the tablet device. She hadn’t blinked yet, despite Steven telling them that was normal for humans. “He just took a picture and said he’d share it. Steven does that all the time, for him and the other gems. That’s normal for humans.”  
  
“No it isn’t! Well… yes it is, _but_ it is the context in the manner of the picture was taken that matters!” Peridot yelled even as she stared down at her screen. “The pictures involving Steven and his Crystal _Clods_ are of settings that are meant to imply a state of elevated happiness or accomplishment to all involved!” That didn’t make sense.   
  
“Then wouldn’t it be a good time for a picture?” Lapis asked again, walking through the barn. If she had to put up a new Meep-Morp of what she’d done, she had to find a place for it. Steven did prefer to hang pictures at least. “Because I was trying to create a porn, and you helped. So… wouldn’t that be a good thing?” If it wasn’t, and there was more to it, Lapis was going to sigh.  
  
“Of course not! There _so much_ more to it.” Lapis sighed, as she expected. “The celebratory images captured by Steven and his associates, both human and gems, are of settings and occurrences that appear through the data web without password registries or age limitation software!” Lapis didn’t get it and she didn’t want to. Peridot was just being herself again.  
  
Instead, Lapis fished a finger through her mouth, feeling the small parts of it that were still sensitive. It felt good, but that wasn’t why she was doing it.  
  
“Images associated and correlated with acts of porn have _millions_ of associated images that are kept behind said data structures, supposedly to _protect_ the humans involved!” Peridot was tapping a lot on her screen, probably trying to find something important. Lapis wasn’t sure what. “Having that information freely available for the _pathetic_ humans may lead to association of undesirable actions or appearances, similar to what the Fusion Garnet described.” Lapis didn’t know what she was talking about there either.  
  
But her finger did snag onto something in her mouth, something that wasn’t apart of her construct form. Her finger was able to hook around it, careful to not transform herself as she did. A quick pull fished it out, like what Steven did when he ‘flossed’ his teeth.  
  
And out came a strand of white cum. She played with it in her fingers, feeling how different it was normal water. It was kind of fun to play with, and it didn’t taste half bad either.  
  
“And- _are you even listening to me!?_ ” Lapis blinked before turning around, curling her hand into a fist to hide the cum. Peridot was looking at her now, finally, the tablet flat on her lap as she furrowing her brow. With how deep it was, Lapis wondered if she had transformed to make herself look angrier.  
  
Probably not. At least Peridot said she couldn’t do that. A shame.  
  
“Not really,” Lapis spoke honestly. Steven said lying was bad, and Garnet had said that lies would only make her future worse. She’d had enough bad. “Just don’t see how bad a picture can be. It’s just a picture, not a gem-cracking weapon. How bad can it be?”  
  
“How _bad?!_ ” Peridot yelling didn’t mean much for emphasizing a point, not when Peridot always yelled. “How about bad enough that everyone will begin to judge and look at you differently based upon a stained and corrupted public image!” A what now?   
  
“Public image?” Lapis repeated. She squished and rubbed the strand of cum still sticking to her hand. “You mean, like, how people see me? Don’t they just avoid us unless Steven is with us?” That was how most of them acted at least, before Kevin showed up. Lapis really wasn’t understanding what Peridot was so annoyed about.  
  
“But that’s a bad thing in human culture!” It was?   
  
Her question was answered by Peridot turning the tablet back to Lapis, it holding numerous other images and videos on it, just like before. She had to blink as she stared at them. She wasn’t a Peridot like… Peridot, and couldn’t deal with a lot of information all at once. She could only focus on it one by one, and there was a lot.  
  
Like a human girl that was crying with images about her plastered above her, the difference between her being naked and not naked.  
  
Another of a pair of human girls that were huddled together as cameras were going off above them, and they were crying. That was bad.  
  
Then a video of a girl having a lot of other humans walking away from her. It was silent, but she could tell the girl wasn’t happy, and the other humans were disgusted by her. That was even worse.  
  
There was even one of another girl with blue hair, like Lazuli, combing white cum out of her blue hair… and she was crying. A girl that was different from the other human, but with blue hair like hers, and a body shape at least close to her construct form, crying alone in front of a mirror, white cum staining her hair.  
  
The gem who watched the video ran a hand through her own hair, realizing too late the strand of cum that was now stuck in it. Transferred from the hand that was playing with it before. Suddenly her mouth didn’t feel good at all.   
  
That last one was… close to home.  
  
“SEE?!” Peridot yelled again. “In human culture, when images or videos are taken of you following a porn, and they are distributed along the data network, the _internet_ as humans refer to it, then they become pariahs amongst other humans!” That did sound bad, but…  
  
“But I’m not human, _we’re_ not human,” Lapis rationalized. That made it better, right? Like how they didn’t need that license thing Pearl was talking about. That was for humans. Peridot wasn’t convinced.  
  
“But Steven _is!_ ” And that was convincing.  
  
Lapis, for the first time, felt herself become terrified by her actions. This was bad, this was horrible. No… this was the _worst_.  
  
Her fingers played her in her hands, small sparks of pleasure from her rapidly moving mouth doing little to stem the flood of disbelief and worry crawling up her stomach. It was like the mirror all over again. She was trapped again, and she had _jumped_ into it, even after Peridot has warned her.  
  
This was her fault, and Steven was going to hate her for it! Just like the girls in the videos.  
  
She’d be laughed at, mocked, thrown away, forgotten, alone alone _alone_ …  
  
“Hey, here you are.” Lapis whirled at the voice.  
  
Her blue hair nearly glowed as she twisted to see Kevin, the human that had _threatened to ruin her_ standing by her home with his hands in his pockets and grinning! It was the same grin from the porn, the grin he had when she gave him a BJ, as he put it. And… and it was the same grin as when he took the picture! The picture of her covered in his cum and holding it in her mouth.   
  
The smile he had when he felt great and she did to- _not_ that that was important! It certainly didn’t matter that it was a nice reminder, because the bigger reminder was that he was going to try and make Steven hate her!  
  
“You!” Lapis yelled. It made the tanned human blink at her. “What are you planning on doing here?!”  
  
“Wait! Pause! Is this the human that threatened you?” Peridot was asking behind her, but Lapis didn’t answer. Peridot was smart, she’d get it. Kevin might not.  
  
If Steven hadn’t made her promise not to hurt other humans, after her incident with stealing the ocean, she’d have _drown_ this one. At least he was still smiling… that wasn’t a good thing!  
  
“Actually, I was looking for you.” He pointed at her, as if she were some casual thing of note. Lapis felt her lips curl, ignoring the memory of them wrapped around his penis. No matter how great that felt. “Bout a day and I didn’t see you back at the docks. Figured you were from around her, but I wanted to make sure you were still good.” Good? _Good?!_  
  
“How can I possibly be good!?” Lapis yelled back. She felt the small pool by the barn shake with her fury, but she held back. She couldn’t afford to risk Steven being even _madder_ at her. “After what you did to me _and_ what you threatened to do!” He lost his smile at that.  
  
“Wait, hold up, you wanna talk that… in front of your friend?” His hand waved behind her, and Lapis shook her head in a fury. Of course, she was going to talk about it with Peridot!  
  
“I am not abandoning my friend with _human scum_ such as you!” If there was some good that came out of this, it was the warm reminder of how Peridot thought of her. Lapis would be sure to thank her with a Meep-Morp later, after they took care of _Kevin_. “And I have _already_ been briefed extensively on your _filthy habits_ and _deplorable actions_ you have taken against my friend!” Maybe two Meep-Morps.  
  
“Wow, talk about an open book. Guess you two are great friends.” Great that even the human noticed it, but that didn’t help them at all. “Still though, why are you acting like I did something wrong? Way I remember it, you were following me before. Never said no either.” Well of course not, not for _that!_  
  
“I’m not angry about the blowjob,” Lapis managed to hiss out. “Sucking your cock felt great and I’ll even admit that your cum didn’t taste nearly as bad as I thought all human food would.” He was _laughing_ at her. Maybe that was a good thing, but Lapis wasn’t about to guess that.  
  
“Your really up front, aren’t you?” He asked her like that _mattered_. Lying was just a bad thing! “Glad to hear you liked it then. But if that doesn’t have your panties twisted, not that you wear them, but what does?” Was he honestly that stupid?!  
  
“I’m upset and angry at what you did _after_ it!” Lapis slammed her foot onto the ground. The pool next to her shook with a wave. She felt it. Kevin glanced at it, but she didn’t do more. Steven wouldn’t understand if she hurt the human, not without telling him.  
  
And at least the human lost his grin completely now.  
  
“You mean the picture?” He asked. As if he _didn’t_ know. “That was for the memories. I don’t wanna forget having a girl as beautiful and kinky as you givin’ me seven minutes of heaven in the back of the shop.” Lapis didn’t understand the metaphor, even if it probably meant something good. What she did know was that he was avoiding the main point!  
  
“Not that you human shaped _clod_. You took Lapis’s picture to damage her image!” Peridot yelled back. That was what mattered. But Kevin… looked confused.   
  
That made Lapis squint her eyes in confusion.  
  
“What? I wouldn’t really do that,” Kevin spoke easily, very easily. Lapis had to tilt her head at the comment. “No, seriously. I _seriously_ wouldn’t do that kind of thing. C’mon, I’m into some kinky stuff, like a BJ in an alley, but I’m not going to start crushing lives and blackmailing girls. I got my own life to think about.”  
  
“HA! A pathetic excuse!” Peridot yelled again, jumping onto the car to do so. Lapis could see she was grinning, broadly. That usually meant she was going to say something Steven would correct later. “According to Earthian definitions of blackmail, you have taken something of Lapis that would give you leverage over her actions by threatening to release something that would damage her image or well-being!” Image was what it was.   
  
The human couldn’t do anything to hurt her, or them. If he tried… Garnet would explain to Steven at least. Maybe Pearl.  
  
“Well, yeah, that would do it, but I’m not into that.” Kevin answered again. Lapis wouldn’t lie, but _others could_. “Maybe you don’t get it, but us ‘humans’ tend to keep blackmail as a sort of last resort, especially when what we want is easy to get.”  
  
Lapis didn’t get why he was grinning at her again. Maybe she was supposed to laugh like the human did in a lot of the shows, but it didn’t really match. How was easy a word that was associated with her? Now if he had called her wet… then maybe she’d giggle. No wait, this was angry time!  
  
“Explain your reasoning, _human_. And be honest, for I warn you I have access to your database network and the means to double check your claims!” Peridot waved the tablet in the air as she spoke. Kevin… just nodded. He was being very relaxed about this, more than even _Jasper_ when they first came to Earth. In fact, he was… sort of like Steven, except a lot taller and a lot less kind.  
  
“Kind hard to explain, but let me put it this way.” Kevin held up both his hands now, pointing at Lapis while thumbed himself. “If I put those pics of Lazuli out there on the web, then she’ll get a bit of back lash, for sure, but she’ll probably be getting more phone calls than jokes, least depending on where she goes.” Location mattered? “Me, on the other hand. I’ll get high-fives from the rest of the dudes, but any chance of snaggin’ a full-ride to a university or school will be up in smoke for me. They don’t smile on kids who’ll threaten others.”  
  
The humans would look down on other humans for threats? That didn’t make sense… on Homeworld. There, the threats that were made were done by those with power, like Kevin had, or implied. But here they... didn’t? She hadn’t seen anyone threaten Steven at least, at least no humans, and he didn’t threaten them. Him or his father figure.  
  
Maybe… Kevin was telling the truth?  
  
“If you’re not lying, and I don’t believe you yet,” Lapis began, licking her lips before she spoke on. Kevin was grinning at her again. She pushed some of her hair out of her eyes to get a better look at him, blue pushing blue. “Then why would you threaten me like that in the alley? That wasn’t exactly normal for humans to do.” At least outside of the porns.  
  
“Cause it was kinky.” Lapis didn’t get what that means. The human must have seen it in her face, as Steven had once put it. His dad had called it ‘reading her expression’. “Basically means it was a turn on, made the BJ better, something to look back and be a better story. Kinks make sex better, or last longer. Threatening you with a pic like that? That’s a kink a lotta the girls I’ve done have. And hey, not one of ‘em is on the web.”  
  
“I can find the truth in _that!_ ” Peridot yelled, her fingers already tapping on the tablet. Hunched over as she stood, eyes almost glued to the screen. “I _will_ find an image of a previous partner of the human named Kevin of your appearance and then I will prove your _lies!_ ” If Peridot did, then Lapis would have to do something to Kevin. She still wasn’t sure what.  
  
“Go ahead and look, you won’t find anything?” Kevin shrugged at it, his hair bobbing with the effort. “Can’t find something that doesn’t exist. Like a lady that’s more beautiful that Lapis over here.” That one she understood, both by human culture and gem culture.  
  
That was a nice comment. That made her blush. Enough to make her tongue flicker in her mouth and hit all the good spots again, reduced as they were.  
  
“Oh? Um… thank you?” Lapis responded back. That was the common expression for compliments, but the shows she watched usually had different actions… Maybe she was supposed to do those now? Maybe, after she was sure Kevin wasn’t going to blackmail her, as Peridot put it. “But… hold on, how did you know where I was? I’m not well known among the humans.” Only Steven and his family really knew about her and Peridot.  
  
//“Steven told me.” Well that would do it. “Don’t worry, I didn’t mention anything about what we did. Just told him we met up and we got a long well. Had a lot of contact with one another and decided we should try it again.” The BJ again, not yet. But he wasn’t wrong about the contact.  
  
No, wait, _Steven_ told Kevin about her. Did that mean…  
  
“Steven told you where we were located?” Peridot voiced Lapis’s question. Looking up from her tablet, her fingers had stopped tapping on it. “Did he also explain to you the facet of our constructs being extra-terrestrial and _vastly superior_ to your human biology.” Maybe a little blunt, but it was a good question still.  
  
“You mean the fact you guys are aliens, and your bodies are basically just made from those gems?” Kevin tapped his head as he looked at Peridot, indicating the obvious. Her friend rolled her lips at the action, not that they felt as good to her as if Lapis did it. “Yeah, he covered those bases. His bigger mom did at least, the one with the square afro.” Garnet then.  
  
“Ah yes, the fusion Garnet is very verse in explaining the complicated states of our being to primitive human minds.” Lapis looked at Peridot with those words. From what she had been told, it was Garnet who had struggled to explain humans to Peridot… maybe she’d correct her friend later when she made up that Meep-Morp. “Curious though, are you not adverse to us in some fashion? My research into human kind has shown that aliens tend to be a subject of paranoia for you, doubtlessly due to your inability to reason what we are against what you are able to comprehend.”  
  
“I was able to comprehend a lot when it came to the tall cool glass of water over here.” Lapis knew he meant her.  
  
It was obvious he meant her when he grinned at her again with that same smile, swayed back hair, and light chuckle to his voice. It was nice.  
  
She laughed back. A tall glass of water. Actually pretty accurate.  
  
Maybe… she was wrong about him, the second time. Her first opinion was looking to be the right one. That he was a human that made her feel good, and that was what was important.  
  
“Besides, I think you may be getting old info on that alien business,” Kevin kept going. “Most humans are trying to find new things in life. Part of our charm. Its why we’re looking to the stars now that we’ve got the globe mapped out.” They did have a miniature globe in Steven’s house. Lapis had seen it from her mirror… in Pearl.  
  
“Oh? And how would a human know of this?” Peridot asked in return. “Because I fail to see how a human is able to understand the complexities of your existence _without_ access to an interplanetary network of dedicated research on the subject.” Peridot didn’t know much without her screen, but apparently that wasn’t the same for humans.  
  
If Steven was any clue, and Kevin now, human could know a lot without it.  
  
“Actually, I do know a lot about it. I’m studying to be an anthropologist here,” Kevin thumbed his chest, grinning kind of the same way he did in the alley. Except his pants were on. That was a shame, to Lazuli at least. She licked her lips again. “You’re not going to find another human in town who knows how the body works as well as I do. That, or how we think. Makes it easy to read people, figure out what they want from their behavior and looks.” Behavior huh?  
  
“And what kind of looks was I giving that made you approach me?” Lapis started to step forward now, swaying her hips like she’d seen in the porn. According to the porn video she saw there, that was supposed to make the males feel enticed, as Peridot put it.  
  
“From the top? You’ve got a _great_ top.” He turned to her as he spoke, eyes half-lidded like a lot of the porns she and Peridot watched. Guess he was back on that, too. Lapis didn’t have complaints, yet. “Eyes I could lose myself in, hair that sways in the wind, a voice that captures my heart, and a look so exotic that they’d make documentaries on you.” Lapis laughed again, giggling actually.   
  
Kevin was eyeing her up and down, and she liked the way he hung on her chest and face. The face was more important, but the chest mean the liked her appearance, that was good. Good for what she wanted at least…  
  
… At least once after Peridot confirmed he was telling the truth.   
  
“He’s likely telling the truth.” Lapis turned to Peridot on the word. Her friend was peering at her tablet again, focused on it as she spoke. “Though I have returned millions of results given his name and pornography, none of the incidents or reports found correlate to the Beach City area or prefecture, let alone to residents within the community. Any correlation behind his name and porns is likely similar to our own names and similar gems.” Lapis forgot humans could have the same name, too. Rare as it was. Wait, that didn’t matter!  
  
“So he’s… not going to blackmail me?” Lapis asked? Peridot shook her head.  
  
“Highly unlikely, though not impossible.” Her friend jumped off the car again as she spoke. “Either way, he has yet to take action and I can now take precautionary measures, now that I have catalogued his features.” Lapis had forgotten that Peridot had cameras set up, from old parts she had found in the barn while they were making Meep-Morps.  
  
“You like what you see?” Kevin asked now. Lapis looked at him, as he watched her friend. It was enough to make said friend stop and turn.  
  
“You appear adequate for a human.” Peridot spoke plainly as ever. “Possessing an average build, blemish free skin, a voice that reaches correct cadence levels to that of desirably male features, and an extensive vocabulary. Therefore, you appear acceptable to my standards.”   
  
“Hm, I was kinda hoping for more.” Lapis looked back at Kevin, seeing the human shrug in response. “Still, can’t complain too much. Got the approval of the best friend and the comfort knowing she doesn’t mind. Gotta have that if you want to double dip.” And Lazuli was confused again.   
  
“Double dip? Double wha- MMMMPH!” Lapis’s words were cut off.  
  
By Kevin’s mouth on her own.  
  
Lapis was supposed to react in a way to get the human off of her, until he had her permission. It was supposed to keep her away from others unless she let them get close. It was supposed to shove the human away, get him away from her, and then let her do to him whatever was justified in human culture baring his aggression towards her.  
  
That was before his tongue began to explore her mouth. All of it. Every light hardened tooth, inner cheek, and her tongue. He hit it all with precision.  
  
Because he did, the human had no issue hitting the few spots Lapis still had that left her feeling good.  
  
“Mmmph~” So she was forced to moan into his mouth as he made her feel even better.  
  
She felt his hands snake around her body, coiling up her like the tendrils of the ocean she could command. It took her a moment to realize that it was Kevin’s hands, holding her body close and keeping her from leaning too far away. No, in fact, she was leaning, but because he kept pulling her into his chest, tight and tighter. Until the point where she was nearly bending backwards to keep her lips against his.  
  
And she wanted that, because it felt great to have the sensitive spots in her mouth hit. But having someone else do it, having a human do it that _knew_ where those spots were supposed to be? Now that felt great.  
  
Great enough for her to put her own arms around him, holding him close.   
  
“I-I-I shall be inside!” Peridot yelled out suddenly. Lapis had almost forgotten she was there. The kiss was just… Kevin was good.  
  
She did open her eyes though, twisting them to see Peridot running into the barn with the tablet in her hand. She was out of sight in a second, not that Lapis couldn’t follow. She could, easily, but… that would mean letting go of the human that was making her feel good. That didn’t seem like a good idea to her.   
  
Which was why she was so confused when he draw his tongue out of her mouth.  
  
“Huh, figured she was a voyeur.” Needing his tongue for talking made sense at least. “Way you two were talkin’, I thought she was gonna watch us go all the way.” All the way? Go to somewhere else?  
  
“Where are weeeEEEE~” Lapis’s voice rose as she felt the fingers of Kevin fed under her dress and to her pussy. “W-whoa-mph~~~” And then her lips were taken by him again.  
  
It really was just like before. And then some more. Mores the better at least.   
  
Shoved up against the human, mouth to mouth, and with his hands playing with her freshly made pussy. It was even getting wet, and she didn’t remember telling her body to produce the liquid. But it was what it was, a wet sloppy mess of a hole that the human was playing with. Playing around with her as she squirmed and writhed in his arms, the good feelings just getting _better_.  
  
His fingers were ringing around her pussy at a hundred different angles, his tongue playing with every sensitive spot she had made for herself. It was like he was doing everything he could just to make her feel good, and she felt better by the second, almost melting into his arms as she kept teasing her with his meaty digits.  
  
Lapis could see how humans got addicted to this. Maybe she already was~  
  
“Mmm~~~ MwAA~” Lapis let out a breath of air as her lips were released by Kevin, his tongue dragging itself over her own before slipping away. She had to open her eyes to see where he went, only to find that she was sticking her own tongue out as she looked for him. Not to mention that here eyes were closed in the first place, and her hands were knitting themselves into his shirt~  
  
“Still enjoyin’ yourself?” Kevin asked leaning back. Lapis could just make out his grin through her hazy gaze, shaking too. Shaking because her legs were being manipulated by the way he was teasing her pussy over and over again. How were humans supposed to walk like this? Maybe they weren’t… “I can tell your still just as eager as you were at the docks. Just as wet, too.”  
  
He showed Lapis by pulling his hand away, holding it up to her. Even through her lidded gazes, lips parted and her tongue searching for the spots that Kevin’s had abused, she could see the wet sticky texture of the wetness from her pussy coating his hands. Was it always supposed to look so tacky? Maybe it was because it was between her legs…   
  
“You want to go for another BJ? Tussle your tongue around me again? Let me snap another pic of you drinking my cum?” Lapis wanted to say she never drank his cum, even if it tasted okay. But that was hard to do while she was trying to control her tongue, stopping it from looking for the pleasure in her mouth. She wasn’t having much success. “Or do you wanna try something different? Do something a little more daring now that we’re at your place, and not in the back alley of the docks?” More daring?  
  
“What’s… more daring?” She wasn’t sure what ranked as daring on the human scale. Daring as asking Steven for a date away from Pearl, or daring as attacking Homeworld, because one of those was too much for her.  
  
Then again, if she could have more of this pleasure…~  
  
“Nothin’ much further than what we did last time.” Kevin started, even as his hand disappeared from view again. The other was still holding her tight against him. She could break away easily, but why would she want to? “Still involves me, you, a wet hole to use, and a pole to fill it.” Those were metaphors.  
  
Metaphors that Lapis immediately understood, and smiled giddily at the idea of sucking him off again. It felt great last time, _amazing_ , even as she was coated in his cum. Maybe he would do it again for her, and this time they wouldn’t stop so quickly.  
  
“Difference this time…” He let off with a hum, eyebrows rising as he watched her. Lapis was leaning into him still waiting for-  
  
_SCHLICK!_  
  
“Is the hole we’ll use.”  
  
Lapis let dry gasp of air, clinging to Kevin even tighter as something round, long, and harder than the _diamonds_ filled her pussy. Filled was the _perfect_ word for it. Right after _star-exploding pleasurable_ and _mind-wiping expansive!_ Enough to push out the construct she had formed until every single trace of the pleasure centers she had built into her pussy were not only being hit, but stretched and _bent sideways._ It was enough to make her neck crane back, mouth open up, and tongue loll out all at once.  
  
She had forgotten to alter the pleasure sensors in her ass or pussy, at least as much s her mouth. She just dried them, a bit, enough to make it so she wasn’t dripping in the way home. But she was still sensitive, and the air still felt good. But this wasn’t air, and it was _far_ harder than any brush of the human’s hand.  
  
Lapis knew it was Kevin’s penis, the same penis she had sucked off until he had cum in her mouth and made her gurgle with his volume.  
  
Now his length was busying up her pussy, and she couldn’t believe she’d be able to walk again without having to reconstruct her body all over.  
  
Her back arced with her head, even as she felt the dick rising inside of her, as if it was trying to _mount_ her on it. It shot up through her pussy and forced her legs to spread, the skirt of her appearance modifier nearly falling away as she was riding on the shaft that was inside of her, burying so far up her construct form she believed it was past her naval.  
  
Lapis felt like Peridot for a moment. Small, bewildered, using words _way_ outside her vocabulary, and ready to swear on the stars! It was only too good of a blessing that someone was holding her up. She was having difficulty remembering who.  
  
“Heh, glad to see you do like it.” The voice reached her through a haze, a ringing sensation that the overwhelming pleasure inside of her nearly blanked out. “Wish I had a free hand for a camera, cause nothing beats the pic of a girl losing their mind on my dick.” Lapis would have laughed at the statement, if she wasn’t fighting so desperately against the pleasure that was arcing and rippling through her body.  
  
“Agh~ AGH~~~~” She moaned and cried out, even as her back continued to pull, nearly to the point that her water wings erupted from her. It certainly didn’t help that the only thing holding her up was Kevin holding her curvy back, and the penis still wedged _far_ up inside of her. She wasn’t aware human females could take this kind of pleasure and _not_ immediately fall in love with whomever was doing it.  
  
Lapis was sure now that the porns were more documentaries than acting, _so_ much better than Camp Pining Hearts. Because her heart, or more accurately gem, was _pounding_ like the penis inside of her. Wait…  
  
_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_ That wasn’t her gem, it was Kevin’s dick!  
  
“GAH~ UGH!~ UGGG~ UHHH~~~~” Moans and pants left her mouth as the dick continued to rock her body, sending her back and forth along the length, letting the human’s penis hit _every_ small spot she had made in her pussy to feel pleasure. And he wouldn’t stop hitting them, no matter what.  
  
_SLAP!_ Over. “ _UGH~~”_  
  
_SLAP!_ Over. “ _UGH~~”_  
  
_SLAP!_ And over. “ _GuH~~”_  
  
_SLAP!_ And over. “AAGH _~~”_  
  
_SLAP!_ And over. “ _MMMMPPH~~”_  
  
_SLAP!!!_ And over again. “UuuUUGH~~~!”  
  
Lapis had stopped trying to reach out with her arms a while ago, even with her gem so fried with the pleasure her construct we feeding it that time wasn’t something she could track. All she could do was _literally_ ride the dick that was pulsing and pushing into her over and over again, harder than she believed any human should have been capable of.   
  
It left her head rocking back and forth, tongue lolled out as her jaw sought desperately something to latch onto, _like another set of lips_. But there was none, and nothing for her to latch onto with her back arched, head hanging, arms flailing, and legs swaying. Only the human holding her up and fucking her like a _doll_ was keeping her from falling to the ground.  
  
Her blue eyes, barely a single twitch from rolling back into her construct of a head, twisted enough to see the human’s hips slamming into her. Slamming was the right word.  
  
_SLAM! SLAM~ SLAP! SLAP! SLAP SLAPSLAPSLAP!_  
  
Because that was the only reason for why her body was shaking back and forth like she was being hit with pleasure bombs. Enough that she could feel every follicle of _existence_ that made up the penis driving into her self-made depths and pleasure corners, driving her gem crazy and wondering how it was supposed to be possible to _think_ after this.  
  
She was only barely, _barely_ , able to realize that the only reason Kevin was pulling out of her at all wasn’t because he was bottoming out on her… she was bottoming out on _him_.  
  
He was slamming so deep into her that he was hitting the deepest part of the pussy that she made, turning her wet hole for pleasure into a pocket for his dick to rest, slam, and twist in. And like it was designed for, the human was making use of all three, Lapis little more than along for the ride of pleasure. Not that she was complaining. But was he?  
  
Maybe… Maybe she made her pussy too small. Not sensitive, just small.  
  
“Girl, you are _tight_.” Kevin grunted. _SLAM!_ As he hit the deepest wall in her pussy again, making a lob of juice spray out of her pussy and fresh moan shove out of her lips. “Tight enough to keep me doing this for hours on end and wonder if you were made just fer me to _fuck!_ ” _SLAP SLAP SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!_  
  
A goofy grin spread across Lapis’s face as the human pounded her harder and faster than before, limbs waving with the ferocity that he used her. Guess tighter was better, and she wasn’t about to complain either. There was only one thing that could possibly make this feel better. And she’d get it, the same way she got it in the back of an alley as Kevin used her mouth then.  
  
Now he was using her pussy, slapping away at it with that human penis that was just _so amazing to have pulsing inside of her_. So good so good so good _so great so amazing!_  
  
“Better get ready Slutzuli,” Kevin said her name wrong again. She didn’t care. It felt too great! “Cause here I _cum!_ ”   
  
_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!_ Lazuli felt her grin go from stupid and goofy to twisted in writhing pleasure. The kind of face She and Peridot had seen on a few videos of porns that were animated over filmed, that were like the shows Steven watched, but showed far far more. She made the same face as the girl in that video.  
  
**_POUND!_** Right as Kevin came in her.  
  
“GAaaAAAAAaaaaaaaAGHH~~~~~~” Her voice let out in a rolling cry, body writhing as the pleasure in her moved like waves of magma over the ocean. The hot enough to make her legs pitter out of existence for a moment.  
  
For her tongue to lengthen until it was hanging off of her cheek,   
  
Until tears fell from her eyes as the spun into her head.  
  
And all of it just because the human had fired his cum into her pussy without a moment of hesitation. Lapis _loved_ it. If there was ever any question why humans had sex before, it was far and gone now.  
  
Instead, she just had to wonder how they ever _stopped_.  
  
She didn’t know how she got on the ground next to Kevin, not when her last real memory of the world that her gem would give her was her being held up by his gem-hard arms and diamond hard dick. That, and the cum that he had fired into her seeping down her legs. That was still there.  
  
But now she and the human were side by side on the grass outside the barn, the human breathing deeply as waves of heat rolled off of him. Lapis didn’t blame him for a moment. No, she leaned into him, her blue hands eagerly exploring his body, clothing and all, as she made sure her gem had time to reform her unstable parts of her body. They were still there, yeah, but about as solid as ocean water.  
  
“That was… hotter than hell.” Hell must have been a hot place for humans, Lapis realized, because she was quite warm herself. Not that she complained.  
  
“It was hot,” she agreed, even as her blue hand traced over his shirt, falling closer to the real thing she wanted to feel, _again and again_ ~ “But I think this penis of yours is the real culprit for that.” Because without it, there was no way she’d feel as good as she did.  
  
Cum slowly seeping out of her pussy, feeling it roll down the curves of her ass and onto the grass. She couldn’t flex her legs hard enough to keep it in, leaving it to fall out like it had in the alley. Not that she minded too much. It felt great coming out, just not as good as going in. And besides that, she wasn’t wasting it forever.  
  
Not when she had the main cannon’s that it came from. _Grope_. Right in her hands.  
  
“Heh, getting touchy?” Kevin asked her, grinning at her like he always did when he made her feel good. She liked that grin, almost as much as Steven’s, almost. Still a close second. It was why she let him feed his hand into her hair.  
  
That, and because it reminded her of being forced onto his dick to suck it like in the alley. That had felt good.  
  
“Just like the feel of it.” Lapis spoke honestly. And she really did.  
  
Because it was as amazing as it was weird. Wasn’t nearly as hard in her thin blue digits as it was when it was beating away at her pussy before, going flaccid as Peridot had called it in the porns, but still harder than most other objects. She could even feel it getting harder in her hand, probably because Kevin was attracted to her. Or just wanted to fuck her. She didn’t which one, but she preferred the latter. That just felt better.  
  
“So…” Lapis smacked out, licking her lips as she ran her hand up and down the length of Kevin’s penis again. It still felt good to hold. Question was… “Do human women always feel good when something like this is inside of them?”  
  
“All the time,” he replied immediately, even as his fingers were knotting through her hair again. Well, one was, the other had fingers pushing and rolling in her pussy. Lapis had to bite her lips as he continued to tease them, the sensitive hole he had ridden and abused until she was sure she’d _have_ to tone down the pleasure to walk, let alone talk. “And in more positions than I’m sure you can name.”  
  
“Positions?” Lapis asked as she let her fingers roll down the length of the dick she was holding, fondling the balls beneath. Porns said guys enjoyed that, and Peridot did say all the human’s cum was in there. And they were so big~. “You mean other than a BJ or sex?”  
  
“Still blow jobs and good-old fucking,” Kevin went on, twisting a finger through her blue hair. She didn’t complain. “But with you on the ground on all fours, or upside down with your moth on my dick or even with one leg bent over your head and the other wrapped around my own.” Lapis moved the ideas through her head, wondering of how she’d be able to temper the pleasure of her body with _that_ happening. “And girl, that’s just for starters? I can fuck you in a new pose every second and we wouldn’t be done till next year.” Year? As in an Earth revolution?  
  
“That many, huh?” Lapis teased back, grinning up at him as he did the same. She kept pumping her hand up and down his dick, letting the tacky feeling of his cum coat and lather against her hand. “Any chance you got more of those to show me?”  
  
Lapis Lazuli knew human grins a bit better now. She knew, for an absolute fact, that the one the human Kevin was giving her meant one thing.  
  
He was going to show her all of them.

* * *

“Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh _-UUUUUUUgghgghghg_ ,” Lapis grunted with each thrust that hit her inner walls, sending her rocking back and forth, back and forth, over and over again. And each time she cycled through it, she felt the penis in side of her hit the depths of her pussy, again and again and again. It was a euphoria that shot through her projected form and made her _gem_ quiver with every wet slap.  
  
The human hands on her hips dug into her blue skin, taking possession of her in a mutual manner. Taking control to slap the penis in and out of her, but hitting every sensitized area of her pussy she had projected. From the edges of her wet lips, the button of the clitoris, to every lap and curve of the pussy walls she had designed, with the help of Peridot and Kevin. And it was help well spent.  
  
Because with every thrust Kevin buried into her, Lapis felt her tongue roll out and eyes up with pulsating, continuous, non-stop, euphoric, pleasure.  
  
She loved it.  
  
“ _UGH~UGH~UGH~UGH~UGH~UGH~UGH~UGH~~~_ ” Her tongue whipped back and forth with the moans forced out of her lips, entire body cycling above the bed her body bent over. Her fingers dug into the fabric, a poor manner to keep her stable as her body was practically thrashed against the dig that was buried into her. And buried just seemed to be the perfect word for it, because it kept trying to dig deeper into her with every thrust, even if the projected end of her pussy mad that impossible.  
  
But it still tried again. _“UGH~~!”_  
  
And again. “ _AAAAgggh~~~~~”_  
  
And again. “ _GAaaAAAAaaa~~~~~!!  
  
_  
Until it hit the final crescendo. _SLAM!!_  
  
Burying itself into her with a harsh slap against her ass, pulling her back against the human that was burying himself inside of her. The ecstasy of the act had her gem severely weakened, letting the human take control of her projected form. It ended with her body collapsing forwards onto the bed, her chest flattened against the bed with her appearance modified bra smothered against the sheets. Her arms were splayed out in front of her, wrapped up in the damp fabric as her mouth panted outwards, eager to suck in the air to help cool off her over-heated form and gem.  
  
All the while her ass remained up in the air, held up by the human that kept his penis buried deep inside of her pussy. For good reason too, as it was the only way for him to keep pushing in his cum. Enough cum that Lapis could feel it pushing against her sensitive inner walls, all the areas she’d been carefully modifying and altering to be as close a human pussy’s sensitivity as possible.  
  
Her reward was the roll of elation that came with every harsh pump of the human’s penis, his release letting her feel a slow decline in pleasure, like the waves on a beach as the moon began to settle. It was a sensation that left her with a dopy smile, hips shaking as they tried to eagerly grasp and roll over the sensation of pleasure that continued to course through her.  
  
_SMACK!_ “GAH!”  
  
And then her whole body jumped when Kevin gave her ass a harsh smack.  
  
“Another good fucking for your blue ass,” he denoted with pride, hips still flush against her ass and position high above her. Rolling in the pleasure that she was now, Lapis didn’t mind. Especially because he was giving her pleasure with where he was at. “I swear Slutzuli, if I’d known you aliens were as hot as the core, I’d have started fucking you the moment you touched down here.”  
  
Breathing as hard as she was, Lapis couldn’t tell him how impossible that would be, seeing as humans were barely past construction in their developmental history when Gems arrived. Then again, if _all_ humans could fuck like this Kevin did, maybe she’d have been more excited to stay on Earth. The porns that humans had really were the best thing they had, just after the Summer Fun Buddies she had with Steven.  
  
_Schlick!_  
  
“ _Ghhhhiiii~~~_ ” Lapis sucked air in the same time Kevin pulled his dick out.   
  
The way he extracted himself from her left the void of open space in her pussy _immediately_ wanting, the goop that was his cum trailing out after him and swimming over her sensitive areas. Her ass followed with his penis, but too slow to keep it inside of her. Still, it wasn’t enough.  
  
Pulling out of her, Kevin stood up from the bed, leaving her almost flat on the covers with her projected blue legs split and ass flat on the bed. Kevin’s cum leaked out of her well-abused hole, mixing with the sheets and the water her gem projected. She could _feel_ the heat coming off of her body, her gem trying to reach homeostasis again after the abuse Kevin put her through. Abuse that she enjoyed every minute of.   
  
Every time she did this with Kevin, Lapis had a harder and harder time understanding why humans were so conservative about sharing it with others. Her gem was too fried to understand more of though anyways.  
  
“What’s that, four times today, ten this week?” Lapis didn’t know when humans reset their week. It was too different from the Gem timeline. As for today…  
  
“Five… i-it’s five this week,” Lapis returned through panting breaths. Her hand weaved through her blue hair, short and damp with the fucking she’d gone through. It still felt great, and she loved every second of it.   
  
She rolled over on the bed, her gem hiding against the sheet she was pounded on. Her back flopped onto the mattress, legs still spread wide and inviting with her well-fucked holes open and obvious for anyone to see. Her arms were stretched above her, only one lowered to her head keep her already short hair from sticking to her eyes, damp as it was.   
  
Lapis had to, otherwise, it would have hidden her lust-filled eyes from looking at the human that had given her the porn experience. It would have done nothing to conceal the eager grin she had plastered over her projected mouth, open with her tongue still out, lolled out from the pounding she’d received. A feeling she wanted to have all over again.  
  
It was through that hazy gaze, her gem quickly readjusting, that she observed the human who had made her projected form so unstable so quickly, and all the while hitting every pleasure patch and wall she had constructed through her gem. His tanned skin, almost like a bronze metal, shined with the water that covered it, a mixture of her gem’s water and his own sweat. It showed off the muscles he had, so much more difficult to maintain than those her gem could easily project on her own body, or any other gem’s body. But his was the product of effort. Like Stevens’ friendship, Peridot’s research, or her own recovery, his body showed his efforts.  
  
But right now, Lapis had to confess, her lust-filled eyes focused on the only part of his body capable of satiating the euphoric areas of her body. Able to recreate the same sensations the humans in the porns had, even if her body was more lithe and blue than theirs. At least Kevin was no different than the human males on those videos, maybe even better.  
  
With a penis so long, so _hard_ , and so _ready_. Especially with a mind that understand humans in way that she and Peridot could not.  
  
“You wanna go for six?” Lapis asked, body already in a position that promised an invitation to humans. It was the same position she and Peridot had seen on hundreds of porns now. Maybe even thousands. “Unlike you humans, I’m not about to get tired~” She made sure to purr, or at least what humans thought was purring.  
  
Kevin’s face took on a wry grin, his bronze figure, chiseled as it was, reflecting she nice sheen of sweat. His thumb ran under his lip as he watched her, Lapis uncaring of the way his eyes roamed over her. Unlike Homeworld gems, he wasn’t trying to ascertain her worth as a Lapis Lazuli gem, he was observing the ‘sexiness’ of her body, as he had said once. And he’d always given her high marks.  
  
“Damn hard to say no to a face like that on a body that wet.” Like a clock that Lapis loved to listen to. “Gonna have to give me at least five more though. I don’t have that unlimited stamina you and the green shorty do.” That confused Lapis, the five at least. How would five more times make it easier to do it once more for him.  
  
“You want to fuck… five _more_ times if we have sex again?” Lapis asked. The idea made her gem hum with anticipation of the pleasure. She could feel her pussy getting wet, still sopping with the cum that slowly leaked out of it. “I won’t say no, only ask if you want to keep doing it here, or if you want to try something else~.” There were a lot of positions she wanted to go for, new ones that Peridot suggested.  
  
“Whoa whao, settle down there Lazuli,” Kevin spoke her real name as he waved his hand. She cocked an eyebrow, raising her torso up with her elbows as he spoke. Her spread legs and fucked hole were still on display. The blue skirt of her body was pushed to the side. “I’m talkin’ about five _minutes_ not fucks. I’ll fuck ya a dozen more times this week, but I’m gonna need that time to recover.” Lapis’s eyes blinked slowly as she realized what he meant.  
  
“Oh, yeah, that makes more sense.” Her eyes fell to her fucked hole as she spoke, watching Kevin’s white cum leak out of it. She wondered if the bed sheets would be ruined by it, but figured probably not. Humans sweated a lot, and they did a lot during sex, so their cum probably didn’t do much more. He didn’t complain when she got the sheet wet, and he wasn’t complaining now.  
  
In fact, he just kept grinning at her, and she panted back with a lustful smile of her own. She wanted to be fucked again, because it felt just that good.  
  
“Hey, I got a question for ya.” Lapis got her eyes off of Kevin’s penis long enough to look at him. One of his tanned arms was spinning in a circle, or his hand was at least, pointing at her. “Why do you keep wearing that short skirt and top of yours? I get their thin and practically not even there, but most of the time girls just take them off.” They did?  
  
“They do?” Lapis asked. She wasn’t sure how true that was. In a lot of the porns, they would just take off some underwear and let themselves be fucked past their skirt. It was why Lapis had hers shortened from the usual long dress it was. Because it made for easier access.  
  
She wasn’t going to do anything to get in the way of a good fucking session. Not with a penis like that hitting her every wall as well as it did.   
  
“Yup. Though I’ll admit you probably wouldn’t do it for the same reason.” Kevin walked over to her, and Lapis half hoping he’d hop up on her again, just to start pounding her used pussy some more. Didn’t matter how many times that thick penis of his buried itself in her, far enough to hit her back walls, it always felt good.  
  
Sadly, he just sat down next to her, the blue skin of her wet leg grazing against his sweaty skin. He felt hot to touch, but she’d rather do more than just that.  
  
“Most girls don’t wanna ruin their clothes, so they take them off before any of the fun stuff begins. Usually its kind of an act for them even. Get the guys nice and ready with a show of it all.” Lapis felt herself blink at that, readjusting her still shaking legs, spread wide across the bed still.  
  
She _had_ seen that before, or something like it. Maybe at the start of a few of the porns she and Peridot had watched, mostly about a human female trying to seduce a male. The titles of the videos made the conclusions obvious, but the girls did make a show of taking off jackets, pants, shoes, and a lot of other stuff. They just usually stopped before it was all off, usually because the male was already fucking her, or getting a blowjob from her.  
  
Lapis _really_ wanted to do that, but she wouldn’t be able to hear Kevin if she did. And if he had more information on a better way to have sex, then she’d listen. Because fucking him was the best, probably just as fun as playing with Steven.  
  
“So you think I’d be sexier if I took off my clothes?” Lapis asked as she ran a hand down the short skirt attached to her hip. It was literally attached to her, unlike human females who only had it worn on like a foreign material. She could make it disappear _temporarily_ , but long term would be impossible without reforming.  
  
“Yup, maybe even if you did a show with it.” Kevin grinned at her. Lapis shivered as his hand ran up her thigh, his warm touch mixing with the water that her gem projected off of her form, stopping as he cusped his hand around her pussy. He started playing with the sensitive clit of her pussy, the very area he said, and Peridot’s research agreed, was extremely sensitive to human females.  
  
And this human _male_ knew _just_ how to pinch, poke, prod, twist, and _flick_ it to make her legs twitch and squirm. Not that she’d ever tell him to stop it.  
  
“Cause right now, even if I got the best idea in the world of just what’s under that thin flick of material you call a skirt, I can’t imagine much sexier than you walking around this place without a means to hide this tiny little pussy of yours.” Kevin spoke to her as he flicked and spun his fingers around her pussy walls, _just_ out of reach of her sensitive areas. That was mean.  
  
Lapis’s head fell back, her entire back hitting the mattress again, as Kevin made circles and played with the projected slit. His fingers danced through his own cum, pulling it out as his fingers grazed over her inner walls, _just_ enjoy to stretch the projected blue material of the sensitive areas, but hardly enough to compare to his penis beating a brutal pleasure lesson into her. His thumb made _menacing_ circles around her clit at the same time, always teasing her with pressing that button over and over again, a basic direct button to make her gem destabilize with pure bliss.  
  
But he wasn’t touching it, not directly, he just kept talking.   
  
“You get to watch me walk around with my dick swinging between my legs, mixed with your pussy juices and my cum. I gotta wait for you to bend the right way to get shot of your pussy or ass, acting like you have the right to hide it while I gotta show off all I have.” Well, he was right about that. There was never much to imagine with what Kevin had, not after they were fucking.  
  
Then again, Lapis wasn’t hiding anything intentionally. It was just working out that way because it took a lot of energy to keep her body in a specific shape outside of reconstitution. That energy was being _immensely_ depleted by the fucking sessions, too. Not that she cared to stop it~ But if it was something sexier for Kevin… and it got them fucking again…  
  
“I can give it… a try~” Lapis hummed out after a break, her torso writhing as Kevin played with her pussy. It was only after she spoke she realized he had a hand on her skirt material, pulling it back to get access to her pussy. She only told _that_ because she could see his free hand holding it.  
  
That settled it. It really was an issue. It had to go, at least temporarily.  
  
“Here, hold on a second,” Lapis instructed as she moved Kevin’s hand off of her pussy, _regretfully_. It didn’t take much strength, and he didn’t fight back. Besides, it was dangerous to shapeshift with organic material so close. Living material at least.  
  
Once he was out of the way, Lapis grabbed at her skirt, feeling the material that was already so short, but obviously separated from her legs and colored much darker than before. It wasn’t hard for her to realize that most humans saw her appereance modifiers as clothing, but it wasn’t. It was technically a part of her. Then again, if it was, it wouldn’t be that hard to get rid of.   
  
At least, it _should_ be easier than maintaining a working ass and pussy, complete with all the sensitivity that made her gem shake and throb. Yeah, she could do this.  
  
So, using her already worn and near destabilized Gem, Lapis made the ‘fabric’ around her waist glow.  
  
Much like when she redesigned her pussy and mouth for sensitivity, the short of her skirt began to swiftly change, a change she could feel. She could feel the fabric shrinking, losing its size in her grip as it dissipated further and further into her modified projected form. So close and so easily going out of sight.  
  
It got smaller, and smaller, and smaller, all the way until the point it eventually disappeared.  
  
So in a quick flash of light to Kevin, but a long moment of focus on Lapis’s part, her skirt disappeared.  
  
It left the Lapis Lazuli gem lying on the human’s bed, cum still leaking out of her well-fucked pussy, but only the ribbons of her ‘top’ being different from the rest of her blue skin. Otherwise she was as bare as a naked human was, showing off all of her wet blue skin, well-fucked holes, and inviting open stance for the human to take advantage of. Lapis hoped it would be enough.  
  
She took the grin from Kevin as a positive sign.  
  
“I was right,” he self-confirmed. “Sexy enough to go for another round.” Lapis laughed with a lusty grin.   
  
The human grabbed at her arms, pulling her up quickly and easily, a demonstration of her toned physique at work. He may not have compared to a gem, but she knew that for him to lift her entire body so easily after a session that left _her_ reeling was quite the positive sign. Then again, he didn’t hold her up, not by her arms at least.  
  
Kevin had pulled her until her ass spun on the sheets she was sitting on, legs swinging around and nearly knocking into his gut, chiseled like bronze as it was. She slipped around him easily, one leg at least. The other locked onto his side, forcing her to face him in her swiftly swung position. Judging by the chuckling coming from Kevin, it was just what he wanted. Lapis couldn’t help but giggle as well.   
  
It was a laughter that rolled from her lips as he placed her bare ass on his lap, the hardness of his dick, already hard again, poking out just in front of her, the full length of it easily reaching up her stomach. Her arms, freed from his quick pull, easily found themselves wrapped around Kevin’s neck in a soft hug, lightly locked behind the human and keeping his head just about even with her chest, unmodified as it was from its usual appearance.  
  
That just left her in a position she recognized. One Peridot referred to as the “Lover’s Embrace.” It felt appropriate.   
  
Lapis curled her legs around Kevin’s hips, his tanned skin like bronze metal. Her blue skin, free of the skirt she usually wore, rolled across it. She could help but think of it like ocean waves over the sand, where the water of the Earth always ended up. She liked the idea of it, that she belonged in the human’s arms as he made her feel good. That she was safe as the human gave her pleasurable wave after wave.  
  
Thing was, she didn’t feel great yet, just good. Namely because they weren’t fucking, sucking, or teasing yet. Just holding. Naked, but just holding.  
  
Touching her blue skin was good, now that she had made it more sensitive like Kevin suggested, and showed human women had in his own porns, but not nearly as good as when she was being fucked or being made to suck. Because like human woman, that felt even better. Still, Kevin held still for a moment after Lapis got into position, her legs wrapped around him and his legs curled underneath her.  
  
Lapis was sitting on his lap, naked like a human woman with her pussy and ass exposed. Kevin was the same, the long hard rod of his penis poking out over Lazuli’s stomach, pushing against her smooth constructed blue skin and hot to the touch. She bit her lip at the feeling of it, already feeling warm waves roll through her gem at the sight of it. She could almost feel hearts pulse through her gaze, just like the animated women.  
  
“Look’s appetizing, doesn’t it?” It did, but Lapis wanted what was _in_ the dick, just as much as she wanted to lick and roll her mouth over it. Working for her reward as Peridot might call it. “This position is supposed to hide it though, from everyone but the gal I’m getting ready to fuck.” He spoke that with a gleam to his eyes. He meant her.  
  
“Lucky me~” Lapis rolled out, rolling her tongue over her lips, savoring the pulsing feeling of her construct tongue hitting the areas her gem had made extra sensitive. “Does this mean I’m going to get _extra_ luck again? Or do I have to work for it some more~?” She knew what lucky meant, but she didn’t mind working for the reward.  
  
Kevin fucking and cumming on her did feel just that good after all.  
  
“I say we split the load,” Kevin volunteered, his hands on her shoulders and rolling them. It made her head, still light and hardly focused through her gem, wave back and forth. She kept up her sultry gaze at the human, enjoying how the blue of her skin nearly reflected off the sheen of his. Maybe humans really could be made out of steel. “That way, we both cum at the same time. Sound like a plan?” That got her stop.  
  
“Wait, I cum?” She asked? Lapis leaned back a little with the question. Something didn’t seem right.  
  
“Yeah, you cum. I know you haven’t gotten that far yet, probably cause you have some major resistance to it or whatever your alien form does.” Wasn’t as insulting as it could have been. Besides, matched with Kevin spanking her ass, making her jump a little, it was all square. “Bet you’d like to feel that over my dick instead of alone on a bed, right?”  
  
“I haven’t felt it at all.” Lapis confessed. “Besides, human females don’t cum, they can’t. The whole purpose of it is to push out the biological material necessary for reproduction, which human females are supposed to keep in them.” Lapis knew that, because Peridot had a fit when she realized what Rose Quartz had to go through for Steven.  
  
But if this was the lead up to that… she could understand at least a little why she’d do it. Now at least~  
  
“Hold on, you haven’t cum before?” Kevin asked the question like she could. Not only as a gem, but a woman, she wasn’t supposed to. No porns she or Peridot had seen ever showed a human girl ejaculating like that. “You’ve been looking like your were on cloud one through eight, but you’ve never hit ten?” That didn’t make sense.  
  
“I don’t know what that means.” Lapis replied honestly, even as she kept her hands-on Kevin’s shoulders readjusting her position in his lap. She _really_ wanted to kiss him again, but she couldn’t hear him if she did that. “What do clouds have to do with this? Can’t we just fuck again?” Because that felt the best.  
  
“Have no problem with that, but there isn’t much point of it for you if you’re not gonna let it all out.” Lapis still didn’t understand him. “You… don’t know what it means when a girl cums, do you? Cause you’re an alien.” Well that was obvious at least.  
  
“I know that it feels good when you cum.” Lapis replied, licking her lips. It tasted good to. “When it hits the back of my mouth and sends shocks through my gem, or goes all the way into my pussy and makes my legs phase out for a moment.” Speaking of Kevin’s penis and cum… Lapis watched her blue fingers rippled down Kevin’s chest as she slowly approached his penis, savoring the hard etches of his body. Crafted like a gem, but made of organic parts. It was exciting, and they felt _amazing_ things because of it. “I know it feels _really good~_ ”   
  
Almost as good as the penis that was just a few twitches away from burying itself into her again, from her sitting on Kevin’s lap and letting her ride him like she was the one in charge. She knew it would feel amazing, and she wanted to feel it~ But Kevin kept talking, and he wasn’t kissing her because of it.  
  
“About perfectly, actually. Cause no girl I’ve been with before compares to your cool blue body or pleasure twisted face.” Lapis giggled at the compliments again. She never knew how great they were to hear until Kevin started to shower them on her. Maybe that was what she needed, friends and kind words. They both felt great.  
  
But his hand over her chest, flicking over her appearance unmodified stomach, and a spare finger of his other hand tracing her lips, pulling at them until a groan was carried out of her, that felt perfect. P _erfect_ , just like Kevin said.  
  
“But what if I told you that all that pleasure you got jumping through you, from my dick pounding your blue ass red or cum painting your ocean hair white, was just a lead up to the climax.” Lapis couldn’t believe it. No way there was anything better than what she was feeling. Because if there was… she wasn’t sure she’d be able to drag herself away from it, let alone stop herself.  
  
“Males cum, not girls,” Lapis retorted. Peridot had explained this to her, after watching apparently a terabyte of porn. “That’s how humans make babies, putting your cum in a woman. It’s why I don’t have to worry, because I’m not human.” And gems didn’t have babies, ever. Considering how loud they were in those special episodes she and Peridot had seen before, she was oaky with that.  
  
“Not wrong on that account,” Kevin agreed. Lapis grinned back, looking down at Kevin with his penis between her legs, pushing against her pussy. Felt _good_ , but not as good as when it was _in there_. “But you’re thinking in terms of just the purpose. I’m talking about the effects.” Lapis didn’t get it. She was sure Peridot wouldn’t either.  
  
“Isn’t that the… purpose?” Lapis ground out, biting her lips as she finished. Kevin was playing with her clit again, her _exposed_ clit that she had to focus on to keep her skirt from reappearing and hiding it. The easier access Kevin had did make it a lot easier.   
  
“Maybe I can teach you with just some advice. Hate to have to get you off me to get you off.” His grin was telling, enough to know he was using more of the human stuff. Idioms, if she remembered what Peridot said. Maybe, but her gem still was pretty fried. At least having this much contact with Kevin was helping~ “Best way to start, probably just to tell you how it feels. And trust me, the whole point of fucking for some chicks is to just hit that magical point of release.” When phrased like that, Lapis was willing to try it.  
  
At worst, it would just need to have her modify her projected form a little more. No issue there. And if the payoff was even _more_ pleasure than what she already got, she wasn’t about to say no. Not when she was getting the full course on human biology and entertainment.   
  
“Sounds good to me~,” Lapis hummed her arms slowly encircling tighter around Kevin’s neck. Just enough to bring her face closer to his, to entice him to kiss her again. Then maybe go further~ “What does that start with?”  
  
“Starts with realizing what happens to most of the babes you see on those vids you and little green keep watching.” Aside from them getting fucked, sucked, blown, or chucked? She didn’t like that last one. Meant less fucking, which meant less pleasure. “Not what happens at the start or middle, but at the end. When they start hollerin’ for pleasure and the guy starts to pull out?”  
  
“Isn’t that when the guy cums, like you do?” At least that was when Kevin mostly pulled out. Pulled out that dick that was still hard as the Diamonds’ gems and lightly tapping at her bare stomach. If only it was in her instead~ “That usually gets my legs shaking and gem burning.”  
  
“Sorta like that, but think of it as… the next step up.” Lapis raised a brow at Kevin’s sly grin.   
  
She watched, not lifting a hand to stop him, as his free hand roamed down her shoulder, drifting over her unmodified chest, over the bumps that simulate female breasts, over her bare stomach, and to the well-fucked pussy beneath. His hand cupped it, rolling back and forth between her spread thighs, what little room there was available over his legs. Lapis hummed and let her head fall back to enjoy the sensation.  
  
“See, that’s the feelin’ of pleasure I’m talking about.” Kevin kept talking, and Lapis listened as best she could. It was hard when she just wanted to feel _more_ pleasure. “You feel that cause I’m teasing you, or just doin’ a bit of fore-play to get you ready. Least human gals need to have some kind of warm up to get their bodies hot and wet and ready to go.” Lapis remembered some talk about that, only because she remembered Kevin commenting that she never had a problem getting wet.  
  
She never did, and now she was never more thankful for it.   
  
“Fore-play for a guys gets our dicks hard, mind on fucking, and hips bucking and ready to go.” Didn’t take a lot of effort for males then, at least not for Kevin. “Difference for us dudes, we usually always get that kind of stuff in our head, so it isn’t hard for us to get ourselves up and at ‘em.”  
  
“Lucky me~” Lapis rolled out, again. This time, as she rolled her hips against Kevin’s hand, letting his warm palm and curious digits explore the projected blue skin around her modified pussy. Be it because he was good at what he did or Lapis constantly modifying her body to have more pleasure patches, he knew right were to press and how to flick to keep her gem humming with the effort. She could feel her self getting wet again, enough to almost wash away his cum. Almost.  
  
“For girls, it’s different. Best way to describe it is like filling up a tank.” Lapis imagined the silo next to the barn, even as Kevin’s began to dig into her pussy, past his own cum. He didn’t seem to mind, and she especially didn’t as he began to lightly tap at her sensitive walls. It made her jaw open, forcing hot pants out of her to keep her projected form cool. Her eyes were almost rolling. “We gotta get girls ready for the action, and that usually involves foreplay to make sure their ready for a good fucking. Once the fucking starts, its all about filling up that thank, going on for as long and hard as necessary to do so.”  
  
Human females must of have varied tanks then, because Lapis could recall different times for human women to start screaming in the porns. Speaking of, her breaths turned into pants, then evolved into moans.  
  
Lapis let her voice echo out as Kevin began to roughly push his thumb into her pussy, letting it explore her walls, but not reaching nearly as far as his dick. A tease indeed. A tease enough to make her switch between panting to the point of over-heating and demanding more for the effort.  
  
“You girls have got a bigger tank than us guys, so we might come in a few minutes, but it usually takes a lot longer for girls to hit their point of cumming.” Lapis could recall the pleasure building herself, now that Kevin described it that way. Or at least, her gem subconsciously created it. She could remember the sensations of pleasure getting harder and harder to contain, altering her projected form to better fit and mold around the pleasure that was building in her.  
  
Kind of right now, as her eyes, officially rolled back into her head and short navy hair waving with Kevin’s pumping, adopted hearts for pupils instead. A lot of the more animated porns had that happen.  
  
“Cumming, orgasm, release, its all the same,” Kevin spoke on easily, probably because _his_ penis was still throbbing in front of her pussy, even as his hand made use of it like she asked. Such a kind human. “All it is is just that tank getting so full that it has to eventually let out all that pleasure it was building up all at once. For guys, its just pumping out that semen you love to swirl around so much.”  
  
And she did, Lapis _loved_ to swirl it around in her mouth. It didn’t taste like much, despite Steven’s lessons on getting her to appreciate human food and taste more, but it was still amazing to feel humans _make_ something in their body so different than what they naturally felt like. And it was hot, and warm, and thick, and hit all the pleasure patches of her mouth as she swirled it around.  
  
It was almost like her mouth was made for blowing dicks and drinking cum. It felt good enough to her at least.  
  
“And sometimes, the best way to get that to happen…” Kevin led off as he pulled against Lapis. She felt her hips being lifted,her head rising above Kevin and her chin nearly settling on his head. She hadn’t been in the position before, but even with the teasing touches of his digits dancing against her pleasure patches, she knew what he was doing.   
  
The Lazuli gem could feel his penis lining up with her hole, the hot and hard as the densest rock rod lining up for her perfectly formed and pleasure oriented pussy. She was already biting her lips in anticipation, the hearts in her eyes practically dancing, gem humming with the knowledge she was going to be put through even _more_ pleasure than before. All as soon as he slammed his penis right into her pussy.  
  
“… Is to try a new hole.” _SQUIK!_  
  
Lapis threw her head back, a silent sound running out of her mouth.   
  
She Kevin’s penis ram into her again, little different than before. Sitting on his lap, she felt it as if it ran through her entire body, straight up into her gem and forcing her head to roll back with the effort, hair nearly on end with the pleasure that shot through her. Even square inch of her projected blue skin, inside and outside of her, that the penis touched shot pleasure after near-lightning like pleasure through her. It made her curled legs snap and twist, her encircled arms go taunt and spin, and her heart-pupiled eyes twist and cross. All because Kevin did what she thought he would, and didn’t.  
  
He stuck his penis into her, just into her asshole instead.  
  
Her ass that she had made sensitive because of all the pleasures and search results she’d gotten from seeing anal, from all the positions involved with human females being fucked in their asshole, sometimes instead of their pussy or in tandem with it. She made it pleasurable, _more_ pleasure-induced than her pussy, because it was larger than her pussy. So it only made sense that if it had more space to move, it had have more pleasure to offer, right?  
  
Fortunately or not, in the moment, that meant that Lapis was feeling Kevin’s penis hitting enough pleasure centers of her projected form to make her senses fail. Her gem nearly _cracked_ at the destabilizing amount of pleasure that was flooded through her, forcing her eyes to shut off as they were rolled back into her head, for water to flood out of odd pores on her body with little command, and the few limbs she had being at Kevin’s complete mercy.   
  
Mercy he didn’t appear willing to give, or Lapis all that eager to take.  
  
Gem mind fried and left riding euphoric wave after wave, Lapis got was _just_ able to feel her body bouncing up and down on Kevin’s laps, her tongue once more free from her jaw and flailing with as much freedom as the locks of her short navy hair. His fingers dug into her skin just above her hip, holding up as he lifted and dropped her and his dick over and over again. Drops that pushed his diamond hard dick into her overly-sensitized asshole again and again and again.  
  
_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_  
  
Each drop that her body went through her head rocking forward, hips shaking as her gem rang with over induced sensations and energy being sent into and out of it. Then every lift up had her falling back, slack jaw and vacant gaze looking out and wondering how she’d be able to cope with the next blast of pleasure that would rock through her asshole, and by consequence, entire body. And when she fell again, she’d realize she could. Then the cycle would repeat.  
  
No words came out of her as she was being fucked into near oblivion by Kevin, her body at his complete mercy as her bare ass was being beaten and equally bare pussy pushed out a near river of water, at the undesired command of her gem. It soiled Kevin’s lap, but he clearly paid it no mind, as his rough fucking and slamming of his body into hers never ceased. Lapis knew it hadn’t because she never lost track of the waves of pleasure.  
  
  
  
“Now we’re getting’ somewhere,” she vaguely heard him speak through the walls of pleasure that were practically slamming into her gem. She wasn’t sure she’d survive, or that she’d mind. The pleasure she felt was _far_ above anything she’d experienced on Earth so far. “Usually, you’re screaming for pleasure or for me to fuck you harder. Guess I just found the magic hole you prefer. Ass girl it is.” She wasn’t sure if she was or wasn’t, but there was no denying the pleasure Lapis was feeling.  
  
For every time her blue as was lifted and dropped back onto Kevin’s lap, sending his dick harder and higher up into her false asshole, she felt another spike of pleasure run through her. There was nothing in gem culture even comparable. The closest she could get was stating that she was walking through an endless ocean floor, except the ocean was heated by magma and it changed current every half second.  
  
She’d love to find an ocean like that. For now, Lapis could settle for the human fucking her gem into a near shattered state.  
  
“They say every girls’ magic spot is somewhere you least expect it.” Kevin continued to easily speak, even as Lapis found speech and impossibility through her gem now. The irony, reduced to a pathetic mess of light and liquid in the hands of a human, who felt harder than rocky mountains. And all for her benefit~ “I know the Jenny girl likes to get spanked, Dr. Maheswaren keeps toys on herself, and there’s no tellin’ what the Kiki is into when she goes off into the alleys. You though, you’re simple. You just like takin’ it up the ass.”  
  
**_SLAM!_**  
  
That one, Lapis felt.   
  
She felt it because Kevin slammed her down and _held_ her down, hard enough that she felt her projected skin swim and move against Kevin’s inner thighs, her already wide and spread legs, grazing against the bed as they bent over the human’s own. That was secondary, however, to the way he ground her into himself. The way he rolled his dick inside of her like a pole in a larger hole. Rolling over all the sensitive walls again and again, grinding them in a way that her gem just could _not_ keep up with.   
  
Her head, blue with natural tint and water sheen, fell against Kevin’s shoulder. Her arms, normally strong enough to easily lift steel, clenched at Kevin’s back, holding onto him as the gem behind her flared and sprung with an ecstasy the human fucking her easily manipulated. And easy wasn’t strong enough a word for it. He was playing with her like she controlled water.  
  
“Bet you’re close now.” Kevin rolled out into her ear, tickling her skin, wet and nearly vaporized with the sensations her ass-fucking was giving her. “Bet you’re about ready to have your first major orgams, and all through getting fucked up your ass by a human. Bet a Slutzuli like you loves that, don’t you?” Oh she did. There was no denying it.  
  
There was no denying that the pleasure she was feeling was the best feeling she ever had. Good enough to make waiting in the mirror and letting the humans evolve around her be completely worth it. Without it, she would have missed this, missed this fucking session that made her Gem hum, spirits soar, and body spark like she was a different Gem all together. This was what Steven must have been convincing her to do without ever telling her, like Kevin said was normal for humans.  
  
And she was getting the full force of it.  
  
The full force that was just getting more and more intense.  
  
Intense enough that she was slamming her own hips down, wanting the pleasure that coursed through her fake asshole to go even higher, to slam into her gem and make the watery Lazuli crystalline nearly melt with pleasure. The same projection melting pleasure and force that was being hit inside of her over and over and over again. The dick that got rolled in her mouth, fucked up her pussy, and now slamming down through her ass. She wanted it, and she wanted what it was so close to giving her.  
  
That tank Kevin was talking about, fully and exploding.  
  
“Do it,” Kevin nearly commanded like a diamond. And he was hard enough inside of her to be one. “Cum for me, Slutzuli. Cum your brains or whatever you’ve got in you out. _Fucking CUM!_ ” Something was coming. Lapis just didn’t know what.   
  
“I’m gonna- I’m gonna- _I’m gonna-~”_ Lapis wasn’t sure what she did.  
  
She only knew she blinked out existence the moment she did.

* * *

“Huh?” It was the first thing Lapis could say, and it was into a void she didn’t recognize. Not well at least.  
  
It was a void, definitely a void. She’d had enough experience with the vacancy of space and lack of objects to recognize a void. She’d seen them, been in them, and she knew one when she saw one. Or, more accurately right now, when she was in one.   
  
She’d been trapped in a void before, but that was with a single window into space she couldn’t control. A window that was a mirror to the outside, but her sole source of information from within. That was a void of blackness that she couldn’t see out of, and only felt herself slowly disappearing into.   
  
This was for sure a void. And yet, it was also different.  
  
The last void was just that, a big pit of nothingness with only a window to look out of, and she could repeat what she saw in return. This void wasn’t black, it was blue. Ocean blue.  
  
It was a giant glowing pit of ocean blue. A blue that stretched out further than the Earth’s sky and ocean combined. There was no horizon to follow, no edge of light that marked where the sun rose from or moon set. Neither was it the dense and near bottomless ocean that she’d swam through for months before. There was no life, no fish, no sensation of current. It was just one continuous sheet of blue that took over her vision.   
  
She loved it, even if Lapis realized what it meant.  
  
“I… poofed?” She spoke aloud, realizing that her voice was changing as she spoke. “Hasn’t happened to me in a while. Not like… this.” And it really hadn’t. That was because last time she was poofed, she was almost immediately reconstituted into a mirror, then forced to go through the void of memories and ideas, recalling things she didn’t care about to Gems who couldn’t see.   
  
Here, it was different. Here she was free to imagine whatever she wished, and shape her body to what it could best handle. It was the natural defense all Gems had, the requirement all Diamonds had for a Gem to pass even the initial stages of certification, in order to reconstitute a form to better fit any new duties associated with them. Stronger arms over legs, longer legs over muscle, smaller size for more agility, but it all usually meant the same thing.  
  
Staring into the endless blue, Lapis realized it. A gem had to remake themselves, reform themselves when they were ill suited for a task at hand. Because failure for a task over taxed their gem, and led to the poofing. So for her to be here now meant she was built to have sex. But for her to have fucked Kevin as many times as she had, then played with herself with Peridot’s help for the hours that she had, but to only poof for the first time now meant…  
  
“Huh, I guess I… is that what happens when a Gem comes?” It was the oddest question to ask.  
  
Humans did apparently need time to recover after they came, though Kevin said he only needed a few minutes at worst to do so. She had never studied how it differed for their females, the sex she so easily mimicked, and Kevin so graciously took advantage of. Lapis felt her nonexistent lips wetten, her gem playing with the idea of being prepared, as images of what Kevin had done to her, and would do to her, took over.  
  
An ocean of blue surrounding her, and Lapis felt herself falling into the heat of the void, a heat that grew as images began to pulse around her as vivid as anything captured by the projected eyes of her gem.  
  
Her head bobbing back and forth as Kevin’s penis slid in and out of her mouth. The tasty rod of meat, harder than most diamonds but hotter than many fires or liquids she felt, pounding into her skull and hitting the back of her throat. Her cheeks going gaunt as she sucked on the meat, making it hit as many of her self-induced pleasure patches as she could.  
  
The same penis, wet from her ministrations and fucking, now fucking her new pussy with new vigor. Her body was being pushed across an unfortunate patch of grass, the green earth being torn up as Lapis’s blue body was shoved over and across it with fervor, a fervor she assisted in. Assisted by pushing back against the penis that so aggressively hit the edges of her projected canals, making her legs seize with pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
Then the ideas of what had happened, and how much further it could go. Of Kevin using her ass in ways she’d seen in many videos of porns now, such as with her legs tied behind her head and his arms wove in front of her knees, lifting and dropping her over his penis as she was helpless to do anything but ride the waves of pleasure his penis shoved and slammed into her with every hard slap.   
  
Lapis knew what she wanted. She knew what her Gem needed to keep from poofing again.   
  
It was an answer that echoed through the void.   
  
_Holes. Holes. Holes. Holes. Holes. Holes. Holes._  
  
“Yeah, holes, _real_ holes.” A real pussy, a real ass, and a real mouth that didn’t just look like a humans.  
  
Holes that were designed to be fucked and slammed every which way a human could deliver, and all the while not requiring her Gem to maintain the holes. That way, she’d be able to ride the waves of pleasure that her pussy walls would shoot through her body, without having to worry about the projection slipping. She’d be able to slurp and hollow out her mouth against the rods of meat Kevin shoved into her, not having to remind herself to throw out the liquid when she was done.  
  
And Lazuli’s asshole, she’d _have_ to make that permanent. Even now she could remember the way that her body was thrown to a blue oblivion from the way Kevin had fucked her hole. Heck, if she hadn’t been poofed by the way she’d cum, he’d probably have shot another bucket full of cum into her asshole, forcing it to leak out of her as it crawled over all her sensitive patches again.  
  
The images of what that _could_ look like fill the land again, her blue ass taking up the perpetual skyline, rounded into the heart shape Kevin enjoyed commenting on, but with a pair of holes, one on top of the other, and both leaking _rivers_ of cum from them. Her pussy, slowly forming under the command of her Gem, was wetting itself again at the image she stared at. Kevin putting that much of his cum into her, and riding the slow waves the thick molasses like baby batter did to Lapis. All she needed to keep it feeling good was… something else…  
  
_Sensitivity. Sensitivity. Sensitivity. Sensitivity._  
  
The answer echoed from the void again, and Lapis nodded with a head that wasn’t there. Sensitivity was important, as that was what was going to help her cum, and coming did feel good. AS good as anything else she’d felt in her existence, but better. Having a cock slam into her holes, rubbing up against all the points and walls that were supposed to make her feel amazing, and having her back arc and writhe with each slam against her.  
  
That just meant that instead of a single point, to make the feeling last, she had to make it take up the _entirety_ of her holes. That made more sense. Like the human women at least. Maybe one spot that felt the greatest, but having her _entire_ pussy feel great. Every square inch of it up and down. And her asshole was not to be forgotten.  
  
It should be… kept the same as it was before. Keep the same so if Kevin kept dropping her onto his dick again, she’d feel just as enthralled and overcome as before. That way if he were to ever ‘attack’ her like what happened in some of the porns that she and Peridot had seen, she’d be able to be cum from having him ram up her asshole. Ramming it in a way that forced her projected legs to buckle, head to thrash, and chest to bounce. All the things that showed she was coming, and coming in a way that sent her back to this place.  
  
A place that let Lapis look at all the ways she was being fucked, all the ways to _improve_ that fucking, and all the ways she’d enjoy it.  
  
_More. More. More. More. More. More. More._  
  
Once more, she agreed with the void. She needed more, _wanted_ more.  
  
More ways to let herself get fucked over, more ways to help Kevin fuck her, more ways to fuck Kevin and let it happen for longer and let herself cum harder and harder! The more it happened, the better it felt, the better she’d feel in the long term, and not to mention the ecstasy she got in the short term~  
  
The kind of feeling that led to images that were plastered across the void of blue, of her blue ass being slapped and rippling as a bronze ass lifted and fell against her own, driving a long hard rod of flesh into her. The more it happened, the longer she watched, the more liquid spilled from her pussy, on the screen and from the void.  
  
An image that was matched with Lapis’s jaw falling open, the dopey smile overtaking her face, the eyes of hearts that showed that she was truly was in the throws of the sex act, letting it overtake her in every way she knew how, and wanted to learn how~ Maybe that was what she needed to do as well, to let her body show just how much she wanted it.   
  
To let her eyes show off the hearts of being fucked, over and over again.   
  
To let her body rippled as human flesh slapped against it, like her blue skin was projected flesh.  
  
To let her Gem leak out water, in the form of sweat and the preparation for cum.  
  
To look as human as possible, and react as human as possible.  
  
She could already see it up on in the void, and beneath her and around her. Clutching a pillow as Kevin roughly fucked her from behind, the bed jumping as her toes curled. Her legs split apart, so that there was nothing blocking Kevin from slamming his penis as far into her as possible.  
  
Lapis letting her hair being pulled back to arc her body, so that his diamond hard cock, far harder than her soft Gem, plowed deeper and deeper into her, hitting all those walls and spots she was already sending into overdrive with sensitivity. That way, she’d never lack on ecstasy.  
  
But what else? What else could she do to make sure that there was no lack of pleasure on her part, so that Kevin felt no lack of pleasure on his? What else could she do with her projected form to best look as pleasing and _feel_ as pleasing as possible to the human? The better she felt, the better she reacted, the better he would feel. It only made sense, as he usually got off faster the better she reacted.  
  
The more Lapis moaned, the harder the grunted, the harder he slammed his hips into her ass. The harder she grit her teeth, the more water her Gem forced out of her pussy. That didn’t include the pseudo-drool she mimicked from the videos, sliding past her slack jaw, or grit teeth. Either of them made Kevin grin as he fucked her harder.  
  
And harder meant a writhing body that let her body jump up and down, involuntarily, as Kevin made complete use at her body, to her absolute joy and desire. It was a non-stop current that she was latching onto, and the images around her didn’t seem content to let her see anything else. But what else was missing?  
  
_Clothing. Clothing. Clothing. Clothing. Clothing._  
  
Of course, that was it. When she lost the skirt, Kevin got the idea to fuck her asshole, or at least was enthralled enough to treat her holes to a ‘whole’ new position. Even in the void of blue, she could see it.  
  
Letting her body look as human as possible meant stripping herself of the top she usually wore. Forming her usually ‘concealed’ chest to look no different than the rest of her azure skin, only this time mimicking the human breasts that were so often bouncing and writhing in the human porns she watched so often now with Peridot. That had to be what Kevin wanted out of her. And the more she looked like a human, the more she’d get _fucked_ like one. Taken in the heat of the moments that she so often craved.  
  
That meant having breasts. Fake or real, they had to be there. Bigger. Rounder. Shapelier. But something else.   
  
That something else, Lapis realized, were the nipples. Nipples that every human had, but human females had much… more of. More of course meant pointier, larger, discolored, and, of course, more sensitive. Even without a mouth to like or lips to water, Lapis felt her false projection to much that in the void of blue she floated in.  
  
All the while, images of what would likely happen floated around her. Her bare body, colored the same from head to toe, discolored only by the tangled hair on her head, pointed tips of her breasts, and inner core of her asshole and pussy. The very parts of her that would be pulled, knotted, teased, and far more importantly than anything else, _fucked_.   
  
The images that came with it were nothing less than a euphoric premonitory dream.   
  
Fucking with Kevin as she was holstering his penis inside of her ass. Holstering as she was lifted in the air and held around the waist by his bronze metal hands. Her body being slammed forward and back as her newly shaped breasts swung with the same wild abandon that the human forced upon her, and she accepted with little to no hesitation. The rest of her body was following suit, in every way should imagine.  
  
The further his penis slammed into her folds, hitting every center of hew newly created and shaped fuck canals, her tongue protruded out from her projected form with almost equal length. Almost, because she could not hope to match the same length as the human’s magnificent penis. And neither could her body, for all the modifications she made. It was why her Gem was forcing more of her projected body out of her, making space for the dick that crawled and slammed up her pussy and ass, over and over again.  
  
And each slam would bring forth the same dopy smile that Lapis was enthralled to watch, her own face twisted yet slack with unbidden pleasure. A pleasure that made her blue body wet from head to toe, literally dripping from her folds, and forcing her Gem to overheat, still from the pleasure and frenzy that riddled her.   
  
Then another position had her screaming up into the sky, her chest exposed for every start to see, as Kevin slammed into her from behind. This time, it wasn’t her hips he was holding, it was her legs. Legs bent and curled around the back of her head, making her look like a human pretzel treat, the same kind that Steven offered to her. It was a position that practically _framed_ her pussy and ass, still as wet as the ocean.  
  
Not to mention the dick that was pounding into her ass, making her newly projected skin ripple with every slap. And the glistening sweat of her body fly or drip off of her, depending on the cycle of fucking Kevin was on. All the while her tits, still complete with slightly darker nipples, were sharp and protruding forward, forced together to make them look even _larger_ than before.  
  
And that wasn’t to mention the hearts that were still laden in her eyes, staring up at the sky as Kevin held her up with his own strength, using her as his personal cum bucket and letting her enjoy the pleasure act that humans go to indulge in. Not that she was without curiosity of why it was so great now~  
  
Lapis knew it was great, _amazing_ , and she couldn’t wait to get back and make all of these projected images and self-formed illusions into a reality. All the while letting Kevin use her in every way she could think of and then letting him make use of her in ways she hadn’t! That was the best way to learn more, because the last time she let him lead, she had cum. Cum so hard and so like a human that she was forced back into her Gem state.  
  
Who knew what he would be capable of next?  
  
Lapis didn’t know, but she was _eager_ to find out. So eager that she was letting herself drift through the azure void, letting the images of her fucking sessions swarm her visions, of her being fucked up her pussy, straight up her ass, hair being knotted and shoved over a dick, slapping her ass as she fell on another dick, swinging her body left and right to show off her tit-fuck enticing breasts, moaning like a human pleasure dummy, and going cross-eyed and blind as the pleasure continued to overwhelm her Gem.  
  
She knew she was going to return soon. So soon.  
  
Any minute now, now that she was ready.   
  
She was going to... _Going to…_  
  
_BING!_ She blinked as he felt her projected body reforming under the command of her Gem.  
  
Lapis come back to reality with her back on something hard. Something that felt familiar, yet not something she enjoyed often. Granted, often now a days usually meant a bed, spare place of grass, or back-alley wall, but this was different. It was softer than the concrete, but harder than steel. Lapis turned her head, feeling rejuvenated from her time being poofed, and realized what she was on.  
  
The barn floor. She was back in the barn. And it was dark.  
  
Lapis sat up, looking around her and taking stock of what was different. She wasn’t in Kevin’s room, being fucked by the human who knew wow fucking important it was. She was back in her home, the one she shared with Peridot, but Peridot wasn’t around. She saw her Meep-Morps, her door, and that it was night.  
  
The rogue question of how long she was out passed through her Gem’s conscious, but it was quickly replaced as she realized something else that had changed. This time, for something she was more than excited to see. It appeared that her reforming was a success.  
  
Because rather than a new set of appearance modifiers or projected cloth to show, Lapis was wearing nothing. Nothing but the blue skin that made up her entire form, a set of small, tight, and eager fuck holes, then the bare breasts that swung from her chest, already feeling like they were weighing her down. Lapis giggled as she looked at herself, her hands lifting and gripping her breasts, feeling the roundness of them and the way they moved as she touched them.  
  
They really did feel human like, or as human like as she could imagine. Kevin did say that human females had soft bodies, their sex organs that were located on their upper torso more bouncy than others, and all the better for it. Hers felt like the feathery pillows that made up the sofa she and Peridot shared, except warmer, a bit firmer, and so much better.  
  
“ _Ugh~”_ So much so that Lapis couldn’t hide the moan that came out of her as her thumb flicked her nipple, the rough nub fighting her effort, but rewarding her for the game. It was only a flick, but Lapis could already feel her tongue ready to loll out of her mouth. Her vision wasn’t faring much better, eyes trying to see if there was anything interesting inside of head, going cross-eyed for the effort.  
  
Before the Lazuli Gem even realized it, her hips were rolling against the hardwood she sat on, a cushioned ass beneath her letting the motion continue as her hands played with her newly formed and exposed breasts. In the same time, water began to shine across her blue skin, perforating through her body by the command of her Gem, all without a thought of Lapis.  
  
“Guh~, _AGH~!”_ Because her thoughts were on far more pleasurable things.  
  
Things that involved one hand snacking down past her bare stomach, to the first hole between her legs, and letting her fingers roam her new pussy. A fuck canal ripe for a dick and wet for the effort.  
  
“ _GHiiIIIIII~~~_.” A single digit slipping inside and Lapis felt her teeth clench with joy.   
  
Joy, and what could only reasonably be described as an _explosion_ of unadulterated euphoria.  
  
It was only a little different than what Kevin normally did to her, with his romaing hands or diamond hard bronze dick. Sticking it inside of her, feeling around the tight canals, pushing against the little resistance she offered, and letting her blue digits slop around the wet hole her Gem kept smooth. Except now, it was different. It was a lie before, it wasn’t just a little different.  
  
Before, she had pleasure patches. Now, she had sensitive _walls_.  
  
“ _GHIII, HA~HA~HA~HA~~~~.”_ Breath quickly left Lapis in another poor attempt for her body to relieve the eat building up in her new form, already. Her legs opened up as they twitched, the soft pseudo-skin, tinted blue from her Gem and sheened with sweat. It gave her easier, access, even if she couldn’t see it Her head was thrown back too far, eyes doubtlessly _pulsing_ with hearts, as she put more of her digits into her sopping wet pussy.   
  
“ _HIIIIIIIIiiiaaaAAAA~~~~_ ” Lapis wasn’t sure if it was a moan, scream, or cry she let out. She only knew it sent her flat back to the board she had reappeared on, and with a set of hips that rippled the harder she shoved her fingers into her won holes plus breasts that bobbed with her heaving chest.   
  
She balanced on her head and the balls of her feet as she arched her pussy higher into the air, giving more exposure for her fingers to reach into and explore, _more_ room to figure out the extent of all the modifications, every single one.  
  
“ _HA~HA~HAAA~~~”_ The smaller size, making her fingers already tight by the third digit and nearly scrapping at the back of her short wall.  
  
“ _HUUUUuuuughghghghg~~~_ ” Wetter walls made by her Gem, nearly making her slip out as her inner pleasure walls crushed and nearly rippled against her own projected blue digits.   
  
“ _UGHGHiiiIIIIIIIII~~~~~~!!!!_ ” And, of course, more sensitivity.  
  
Enough sensitivity to make her feel like she was being fucked up the ass by Kevin again, being used for the human’s pleasure as she was being gifted enough to send her Gem into overdrive. IT felt _so_ similar to that, and yet even better. Because now, she wasn’t in fear of passing out. She wasn’t close to the idea of her Gem losing power. She wasn’t about to repoof, hopefully.  
  
Because her Gem was made for this now. Her body was designed for it.  
  
Lapis Lazuli had, successfully, turned her body into a human sex doll.   
  
“ _HIIIIIIIAAAaaaaaaa~~~~_ ” Lapis slowly let out, collapsing down as her limbs began to fail her. The balls of her feet practically _slid_ across the floor, puddles of her own liquids showering the ground. Her hair was damp and clinging to the surface as well, already feeling knotted and tight, like the inner workings of her projected limbs. Too much flexion, too many impulses, too much for her Gem to handle.   
  
New limbs, fashioned with the sensation of a human, clothed just as much as their kind desired to be, and made into the perfect body for Kevin to fuck. And she was already tired.   
  
Tired from the fucking, but _far_ from tired of what she was feeling.  
  
Because this was what she had poofed for. She had been poofed, in what could probably be described as the greatest poofing she’d ever been through, so she could give her body the chance to feel this over and over again, but better and better each time. Lapis knew it would, too.  
  
Because this was just with her fingers. She couldn’t _imagine_ properly what would happen when Kevin stuck his penis into her. Treating her like the fuck doll that she so perfectly embodied inside and out, using her until she was passing out from her own screams, moans, and sparks of pleasure, all induced and encouraged by the Gem on her back.  
  
….gha, gha, _gha gah GAHGHGHGAAHAHAHA~GGGAAH~_ ” Lapis was sure it would sound like that, too. Those sounds ripping out of her voice, growing with volume, probably in tandem with the penis that would either grow in her or rip through her body, seeing as it was hard as the Diamonds’ own Gems.  
  
“ _GHII~~ GHII~~~ GHIIIIiahahahaaaaaaghh~_ ” The Lazuli gem began to roll her hips again with the sounds that she could almost hear again, fingers dancing across her body and relishing in the displacement of the sweat she caused. Like rippling water across herself, the slow tease for the upcoming fucking she’d receive, over and over again.  
  
It would be a moment of pleasure, of ecstasy, of _euphoria, of release_ that would make her entire form, projected blue skin to her smooth blue Gem, rattle and spark with an enticing sensation so strong she’d scream until the Gems on Homeworld knew she was alive. And best of all, she wouldn’t care, because she’d be feeling too good to even consider what would happen.  
  
“ _GAAAhhh~_ ” Lapis would feel dicks pounding ever square inch of her pussy walls, until they contracted at the splash of pleasure from their cum hitting her most inner depths, and most pleasurable buttons.  
  
“ _GhiiIIIII~~AGh~_ ” She’d experience true and unadulterated _bliss_ as her mouth was used t osuckle and draw in every ounce of human cum that was thrown onto her, after her body drew it out with hours of fucking sessions over and over again. And she’d swallow it all, just like Amethyst taught her, and her body could not do.  
  
“ _GahahahahaHAHAHAHAH~~~!_ ” Lapis would…~ She’d….~~~  
  
“Hey there, Lapis.” Open eyes she never knew were closed.  
  
And look up to see Kevin standing above her, looking down at her with a grin he had whenever he was fucking her over and under.  
  
Looking down at her, even as he held Peridot in his grasp.  
  
“ _GHAhahHaNYaaaaaghghAHAHA!”_ Lapis looked at her friend above, her, being held up by the human that she modified her body for. Her blue fingers froze over her body as she took in the form of the Peridot Gem, the friend who had shown her the porns, but was too afraid to try them out with her. The ally that had given her lessons.  
  
And now was free of any appearance modification, drenched with spots of familiar white liquid across her face and stomach, and being fucked by a dick that pounded into her pussy.  
  
_SLAP!_ “GHI~” Again.   
  
_SLAP!_ “GHA~” And again.   
  
_SLAP!_ “Oohhhh~” And again.   
  
Lapis stared at Peridot, even as the Gem looked down at her. Thought they were both naked, both drenched with sex liquid, and both obviously feeling pleasure, Lapis wasn’t sure Lapis could see her at all.  
  
The hearts in her eyes looked as if they were blinding her with pleasure.  
  
“Don’t mind her,” Kevin instructed, one of his hands reaching forward and grabbing at the large stalk of blonde hair that made up half of Peridot’s frame. He gripped it like a rug, pulling at it until Peridot’s back arch. It made her heart-filled gaze leave Lapis, staring out into whatever was beyond the open barn doors. Lapis only now realized they were open. “This has gotta be the fifth time we’ve done it since you were gone. Eager little beaver to help. Not half bad either.”  
  
_SLAP! SLAM!_ His words came as he slammed his penis farther and harder into Peridot, until Kevin’s bronze skin made the Gem’s ass ripple. Did Peridot modify herself as well? Probably, though Lapis was still staring up at them. Right where they were fucking, and where she wanted to be.  
  
“Don’t worry Slutzuli, we never forgot about you.” Kevin spoke again, and Lapis listened to him, watching him as he held Peridot in place with only a few limbs.   
  
A hand on her head and penis up her pussy.   
  
“Truth is, you were out for maybe three days. I was starting to get antsy about fucking you again, seeing as we went from several times an hour to none at all.” She was just a rock, after all, so fucking while she was poofed was an unreasonable request. It was probably the one thing she couldn’t modify her body to do. How regrettable. “Thankfully, I got to talking with your friend. Least while we were both waiting for you, I’d figure I’d chat up the chick you live with.”   
  
“ _GHAAHAHGH~”_ Lapis saw Peridots body roll, emerald green skin flickering, as Kevin ground his penis in side of her. Given the smaller size of her friend, she could see the tip of the human’s penis just below her abdomen, nearly reaching up where humans usually kept their lungs. It looked like it felt amazing~  
  
“Course, as you can… _tell_ , she got curious how hard I must have fucked you to make you pass out. So I volunteered to show her.” That explained why Kevin was fucking Peridot. But she was confused why she wasn’t the one being fucked yet? “She’s a heck of a lot lighter than you. Makes it easy to carry her around like this and fuck when I’m in the mood to get some work done. Guess it makes her a true-blue cock sleeve.” Lapis didn’t know what that meant. She was more offended by that then not being called blue.  
  
“Cock… sleeve?” Her first words came out, the first thing she said other than a moan or whimper of pleasure. And it came out as she watched her best friend being screwed by her fuck buddy. A human fuck buddy that was handling the Peridot Gem with a single hand tangled in her mess of a man and a long penis shoved up her pussy.  
  
“GHIIIHIHIHIhihihi~~~~” A penis that was still forcing liquid from Peridot’s pussy, causing it to fall down over Lapis. All the same time she was being arched back like a bow, probably to force more liquid out of her with heart eyes staring off into some distance, blindly. It let the liquid fall over her breasts, splatter across her face, and even hit her chin. Lapis didn’t mind that.   
  
Lapis minded that she wasn’t the one squirting as she was being fucked.  
  
“Yup, cock-sleeve,” Kevin repeated. Lapis had already almost forgotten the term. “As in a holster for my dick to keep it warm and active when I’m not fucking someone else. Ya know, sort of like what your mouth does between fuck sessions. Getting’ me ready for another round of your blue ass.” Was that why she did it? Lapis thought she sucked Kevin off with blowjobs for the pleasure of her inner mouth. “Speaking of…”  
  
_Schlrp!_ “GAHahauhhhh~”  
  
Peridot’s voice pittered out as Kevin took hold of her hip, drawing her off with a quick clean dug. Lapis watched, heedless and careless of the wet gunk that fell over her hot and newly reformed body. She instead watched Kevin put Lapis down like a blanket, folding her up until her legs were locked behind her head and putting her on a chair nearby, like a display to be admire.   
  
Lapis had to admit, even through her haze of sex, lust, and a gluttony for pleasure. Peridot made and excellent Meep-Morp. An overuse, overfucked, sex-hole exposed Gem. Just like what she wanted to be.  
  
“Gotta admit, you look better without the top.” Kevin complimented Lazuli, staring down at her with his dick still long and hard. Lapis couldn’t help but smile, even with her body heaving from the effort she had put herself through. “Really shows off those assets of yours. Gonna have to use them next time we fuck.” It was everything Lapis wanted to hear.  
  
“Oh really~?” She asked in a sultry tone, one she had heard in a lot of porns, and one she knew Kevin enjoyed. Not that she needed to do much more to get him ready, penis as long hard, erect, and _glistening_ with Peridot’s fluids as it was. “Would you care to try now?”  
  
Lapis rolled over as she spoke, stopping when she was on her stomach with breasts pushed into the ground. She bent her legs, spreading her thighs, showing off whoever could be, or maybe was, at the barn door exactly what she had going on. For now, it left Kevin only staring down her bare back, something he had seen nearly completely off before. But she’d show him all that and more now.  
  
“Nope.” Unless… he said that. “Don’t know if you missed it, but I fucked your friend into oblivion for quite a while.” He waved his hand at Peridot, who gurgled something useless. Gurgled on something white that fell out of her mouth. Lapis realized quickly what it was, and understood just how thorough Kevin was. It also helped, in a way, to see Peridot’s exposed ass and pussy both equally stretched and well-used.  
  
But… that meant…  
  
“Are you… not going to fuck me?” Lapis got onto her elbows as she asked the question, her breasts swinging and exposing her nipples with the motion. The idea of him not…  
  
“Oh, I will,” Kevin started. Lapis felt her Gem buzz with excitement at the statement. “Just as soon as you clean off what your friend left on me.” With that, Kevin sat on the ground, crossing his legs and letting his penis stick out before.  
  
Immediately, Lapis was reminded of when he fucked her ass, the first time she came, and now she got knocked out. She _wanted_ to go through another ass-fucking session, to let herself be ripped through by the schlong and dong of the human that had made her Gem overheat and nearly crack.  
  
But he wouldn’t let her unless he sucked her off.  
  
There was no reason not to.  
  
So seconds later, if that, Lapis had her lips arounds Kevin’s penis, sucking it away as he sat back. Leaning on the palms of his hands as Lapis leaned over his legs, hands on his thighs. It was just as comfortable as she remembered.  
  
But the pleasure was so much more intense.  
  
Lapis could feel every vein and ripple of the human’s skin through her tongue, freshly constructed and now moistened through her Gem’s command. She could feel the way his cock twitched in her mouth, lightly scrapping at the edges of her cheeks, and the back of her throat, with every small motion he made. With her mouth nearly down to the base of his shaft, chin lightly dipping into his balls, the Lazuli gem could truly enjoy the succulent flavor of the human cock treating her hole like the pleasure center she had turned it into.  
  
“Heh, Lapis Lazuli, have I got plans for you.” Kevin petted her damp hair as she worked his penis some more, lathering it with her tongue, tasting all that he was, and _Peridot_ also was, apparently. She didn’t care, not earlier and not now. His penis still tasted great, still hit all the fun parts of her mouth, helped her to hollow her cheeks for the effort.  
  
She only wished now she’d made her throat a bit smaller, so she could feel her self getting a true and honest face fuck. For now, she’d settle for a clean-up blowjob, even if it was for her thoroughly fucked friend.  
  
“You and Lil ‘Green, you both are gonna be in for a hell of a party these next few days.” Lapis looked up at Kevin as he spoke, past the hand that rested on her head, possessively to her relief, and with that grin that so fit his bronze metal physique. “I gotta a bunch of friends comin’ into town who are gonna want to see the real joys of being in Beach City.” Lapis didn’t stop running her tongue over the penis in her mouth, lathering it up as she suckled on the hardened rod.  
  
But friends? As in more humans? As in _more penises to fuck and suck_? If her heart eyes weren’t permanent, she was sure the news would do the trick for them.  
  
“You and Peridot, star attractions.” Lapis mewled as she heard the declaration. She moaned as Kevin released inside of her. “Guuuh~, oh yeah, you two are gonna be great. A half-pint to be passed around like a cock-sleeve and a blue haired slut who sucks as well as she fucks, all without the chuck.” Lapis didn’t understand what he meant, at least not all of it. The only things she cared about was what she understood.  
  
Fuck, suck, and cock. Her three favorite words as of late.  
  
Slowly, taking effort to draw her lips across Kevin’s diamond hard shaft, Lapis withdrew from the human. She felt her head warm and sparks lighten as she finally let go of him, but keeping her head firmly in his lap, looking up at him as she rested herself on his inner thigh. It seemed appropriate, and _felt_ the same, especially with how he kept his hand on her head, petting her as the promise that she’d be fucked some more. Speaking of…  
  
“So Peridot and I will be fucked a lot?” She asked. Kevin’s smile told nothing else. “For the whole hour?” The smile didn’t change? “The day?” He scratched atop her head, pleasuring the skin she projected beneath. It made the Gem, the nigh immortal entity, mewl at the action.  
  
“Try the week,” he told her. Lapis felt her already soaked pussy leak out onto the wooden floor, nearly a fountain. “And you’ll make me a mint for it.”  
  
Lapis didn’t care what that meant. She just wanted her cock.  
  
And she was sure Peridot would enjoy it all the same.

* * *

“OH~ _OH~~ OH! MY! STAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAArrrsssss~~~~_ ” The words came out between grunts, moans, and long overdrawn breaths of projection form cooling air. They were simultaneously screamed upwards and moaned out over the course of near minutes, given the actions that were happening to her friend.  
  
And the words came out because of the pair of penises bouncing inside of Peridot. Count them, one and two.  
  
She balanced atop of the penises in one of the most unorthodox and precarious positions possible. That is with said penises shoved so far up her pussy and ass that they hit the metaphorical and literal dead-ends to her projected canals, lengths that put their male reproductive organs up past the stomach of her form, nearly to the equivalent position of the rip cages for a normal human female. It didn’t help she was so much smaller than the pair of humans that were making use of her, and she was enjoying in turn.   
  
_SLAP!SLAPSLAP~ SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAPSLAPSLAP_  
  
Peridot’s green projected skin rippled as the hips of the humans slammed against her bare ass and hips, making her jump forwards and backwards without any say in the matter. She had none, not while her legs were spread apart to their fullest, nearly a singular parallel line, and she was sandwiched between the two human males. Her body was, for all intents and purposes, _thrown_ forwards and backwards in time with the thrust of the humans.  
  
_SLAPSLAPLSLAP~ SLAM!SLAM!_  
  
“Gah-uH~” And her voice came out in time with the puncture of their penises.  
  
Dicks that stretched her projected holes to a degree and severity that had her gem overheating, a sensation that left her face fleshed with a darker green hue as a by-product. Meat Rods that were nearly rubbing up against each other inside of her projected form, pushing _unbiasedly hard_ against her sensationalized walls and pulling out a liquid that she had little idea her Gem could create before. Schlongs that were pushing her projected body around like a metaphorical puppet on a pair of thick strings, tugging her limbs in both undesirable and _desperately leaning_ positions in order to exponentially increase the pleasured sensation of the fucking she was undergoing.   
  
“Guh~ Gah~ GahahahaHAHAHAH~~~~ UGHghghghghggggggghhh~” Sensations that were drawing moans and grunts out of her projected form as an inefficient means to cool her body off. An act that was counter intuitively fought against by her being shoved between the pair of muscular human males, their nearly Gem-like skin pushing her emerald hued skin around in a rippling format.  
  
It left Peridot’s head turned to the side, nearly flattened between the pair of humans’ chests, given her much smaller form. It was not an annoyance _they_ found issue with, clearly, as they were using her for a duration that most Gem-Technology would be hard-pressed to sustain. More than that, any form of tool would be _drastically_ inefficient in comparison to herself, because no other tool could do what she was doing, more than allowing the humans to fuck her.  
  
_SLAPSLAM~ SLAPSLAM SLAPSLAMSLAPSLAM~~!_  
  
“Guh~ AH! AH! AH! _AH~ AH~ AHHHhhhh~~~~~_ ” And she was allowed, and _insisted_ , to enjoy the ride herself.  
  
And Peridot knew she did.  
  
With her body held in a hole perhaps tighter than her emergence home, body sheened with human sweat, cooled by her own Gem’s poorly manufactured water supply, and balanced upright and off-the ground by the pair of human penises shoved far past her hips, well to the center of her mass, she was enjoying herself. Peridot was enjoying herself _immensely_. And it showed to any who knew where to look.  
  
A tongue, darker colored than her Gem, lolled out and leaking a similar liquid that coating her projected skin. A tongue that was fitted through her agape mouth, moaning and grunting with every hard thrust made into her projected form. Her emerald hued eyes curved along their center, resembling the heart-shaped symbols that were representative of human adoration of affection. The same as those seen in the faces of the animated porns, and the near universal sign of enhanced pleasure and acceptance. Perhaps even submission.   
  
Dicks, schlongs, human reproductive means that were common across nearly all studied forms of biological life in the Diamonds’ Empire, but these yet were never enjoyed to a degree, if at all, that Peridot was experiencing now. A sensation that she had no idea existed beyond the video and porns she and Lapis had watched what felt so long ago now.  
  
In truth, it had only been a couple weeks’ time.  
  
_SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP!!!!!_  
  
“ _GAH!! UH~UHU~UH~UH~UH~UH~UH~UH~UH~~~~~_ ” Peridot’s voice beat out, toes curling as she felt near human-sized handfuls of her liquid spilling from both her pussy and ass as the barrage of poundings increased. It was at a rate far above that typically acceptable or perhaps even doable for a human, given her data on them. But her data was far and away innacurate, as Peridot was now keen to add in an addendum to her notes.  
  
A passage she may never get to write, as the pleasure that coursed through her projected form, making her skin ripple with both the impacts of flesh and her Gem’s inability to hold itself solid, continued to assault her. It took all the Gem had to note poof between the two humans, already crushed hard enough between to the two to make it a reasonable action to escape danger. However, danger wasn’t the issue. An unnatural amount of pleasure was.  
  
Pleasure that continued to spark at her Gem, through her Gem, with every harsh drag of the dicks through her, punctuated by the balls of the humans slapping against her flesh as they were _slammed_ back into place with an aggressive agenda. Ecstasy that continued to increase multiply, if not exponentially, with each compounded thrust into her. An affect that was _further_ increased by the rubbing of the pair of dicks inside of her. It was enough to fry her carefully organized and constructed mainframe of her Gem.  
  
“Ughhh~~~~” Pleasure patches inside her projected form being shoved around like holo-screens on her limb enhanceers.  
  
“GHIIII~~~” Ecstacy points on her exposed chest being twisted and pulled, harsher and harder than any analog controls in a defunct landing capsule.  
  
“GRAhahahahaaaaaa~~~” Back arching as her hips were gripped and _ground_ in a circle, punctuating every pleasure patch she had and making their stretched forms doubtlessly increase her pleasure sensations on an exponential level. It was all so much, too much, for her to handle. Not normally.  
  
Not before she’d reconstructed herself to handle this.  
  
_SLAM~ SLAM!!!_  
  
“ _Ugh~ Ugh, ugh, ugh C’mon~~~!!_ ” Peridot ground out as her hips began to grind against the humans that were shoved tightly up against both of her sides. Her words left a trail of slobber against the human chest she leaned against, her only sense of balance with legs spread aside, feet off the ground, and still balancing on nothing more than dicks. “ _Don’t you, UGH, humans have m-moore to g-g-g-giiiiiVVVEEE~~~~~!”_ Despite the tease in her voice, it was quickly drown out by pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
A feeling of absolute relief and mindless self-indulgence that came the humans teasing the pleasure points of her body. That being her exposed nipples and nearly crushed clit. Both of them used like enhancers to her pleasure, one of the humans gripping the pair of her tits as she remained perched to the limit on his dick, twisting them until her emerald skin spun with it. The human behind her let go of her hips, letting one hand spread her folds as the other spun her clit around in odd motions that made her Gem nearly overheat with sensational feedback. They were used successfully.   
  
“GRAH~~~~ AH! AH~ _AH~ AH~ AH~ AAAaaaaahhhAAAAA~~_ ” So successfully that Peridot was left floundering between the humans, their sweat removing any obvious perch for her hands, truly making her a flailing doll between them as pleasure rocked up and nearly out of her gem, staining her projected skin a darker green and twisting her face into that of a slut in the mind-exploding throws of pleasure.  
  
And that was what she was now, a slut. A human look-alike slut that was built and repurposed by her own desires to enhance the physical sensations of a fuck session with humans, having her holes between her hips fucked with rods of meat comparable to the Diamonds’ Gems and tearing through all projected pleasure patches she had.   
  
_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_  
  
The humans did not relent in their abuse of her holes while they teased her epidermal patches of pleasure. Their dicks continued to slam into her forward and back, forward and back, to such a degree and strength that each hard slap against her pseudo-skin sent a ripple of current through her projected form, making her emerald hued surface travel nearly up her entire form. Not to mention that each penis inside of her managed to reach the very edges of her projected holes, the limit she was able to project without exposing her sex organ holster holes to her upper mouth. The result was obvious. It created an bubble of pleasure that was getting ready to pop.  
  
Peridot’s teeth ground together as her eyes sparked with the sensations of pleasure, the hearts in her eyes flickering as her bi-optical vision was swarmed with unrelated sensations of phrenzy and orgasmic joy.  
  
Oh yes, that was it, an orgasm. As in cumming.  
  
“ _C-C-C-Cumming!!!!”_ Peridot shouted into the chest in front of her.  
  
_SPLURT! SCHWIFFF~ SPLURT~~!_  
  
“ _GUuuhhhuuuiiiiii~~~~~_ ” And the humans inside of her did much the same.  
  
Explosions of liquid emanated inside of her, hitting the tapered end of her fuck-holes and spilling out and past the dicks that were shooting the human reproductive material inside of her. The viscous human semen made her already scrapped and abused inner walls and pleasure patches _scream_ with an enormity of feed-back response as a multitude of unfathomably high amount of spermicides flooded past their dicks, over their walls, and out of the little space left between her pussy hole, asshole, and the human fuck rods inside of each.  
  
Toes already curling from the pleasure that had assaulted her, the onslaught of the sperm inside of her sent Peridot’s already taxed Gem into hyperdrive, making her form flicker and head nearly _burn_ with heat. A heat that made her desperate to increase the amount of surface area available to her to bleed it off.   
  
With what little roost her fingers could find, Peridot felt gripped and pulled herself up to arch her flattened back. She succeeded in only a few scant inches, but it was enough to let her enlarged blonde hair, damp with sweat both human and Gem-simulated, find crux in the nape of the human neck behind her. It also let her stare upwards towards the ceiling, watching as the human males looked down at her, expressions of mirthful pleasure across their features. She was sure hers was one of a drug-like stupor.  
  
One that her Gem had little to no control over, leaving her panting with visible breaths up into the air as the humans in front and behind her continued to hold her up with only the length and firmness of their penises. It did not to alleviate the high-feedback being sent to her Gem, and certainly nothing to give her space to breath. What did give her relief came swiftly after.  
  
_Schluuuuuuurp~!_  
  
And that was the humans simply walking backwards, taking away the little balance the small Peridot Gem had.  
  
Said Gem hit the ground with the flat of her feet, colored the same as the rest of her newly constructed body, but without any strength. Her legs quickly crumbled as soon as they were asked to support her weight, leaving her slapping against the ground and practically rolling in the multitude of liquids beneath her. It took the Gem a moment, a moment far longer than normally necessary, to recognize what she was nearly bathing in.  
  
A mixture of the human cum that had dripped out of her, the horde of other samples that were lain out beneath her through the many other fuck sessions she had endured, and enough of her Gem’s simulated water to drown most of the humans in.  
  
And she was bathing in it, almost greedily.  
  
A greedy sensation that Peridot could not argue against or find fault in her Gem for unconsciously asking her taxed and over-stimulated body to do. Hot as the sensations were from the humans fucking her, and despite the effect of most high-energy friction causing an excess of heating to other materials, the liquids that were now firmly _painted_ across her back were cold to the touch, giving her Gem some levitation in cooling itself off.  
  
However, it still left Peridot about twitching her arms back and forth, unable to put even a momentary amount of physical strength into her projected limbs, for fear they would poof and her Gem would soon follow. She couldn’t even grumble at the clear indication.  
  
A pair of humans standing above her, their dicks still hard and erect, covered with a mixture of their sperm and her simulated human juices, watching mirthfully of her predicament on the ground. And she couldn’t care. Note even when they grumbled something to one another, her ears ringing far too much for her Gem to decipher, and walked out of the room could she care. She couldn’t care as she was left naked, panting, used and left as the result of a human act known simply as ‘fuck-and-chuck’.   
  
Peridot rolled over from her position on the floor, thrown away like a well-used human onahole. She had seem them on the human online market place before, using similar search terms as the porns but in a new query and location. She had returned with physical objects meant to offer control to the supposedly uncontrollable urges associated with human males, their libido reaching unprecedented levels and forcing them to indulge in solitary acts of sexual relief.  
  
The results of using the onahole meant the human would relieve themselves of their sexual urges, momentarily, a decent quantity of their human cum, obviously, and turning the once clean and pristinely prepared tool into that of a soggy and near undesirable product.  
  
Panting on the floor, wrapped up in pleasure, and leaking human sperm from her lower holes as dots of it decorated her exposed emerald pseudo-skin, Peridot felt much the same. Used, thrown away, and no longer desirable. In truth, it felt nearly the same, if not identical to her treatment by Yellow Diamond, following her loyal serving of the higher crafted gem for some centuries and delivering hundreds of desirable results for the durable Gem. The treatement of her disposal was very much symbolically the same, and the effect more so, but there was a difference. A difference that was keen, clear, and impossible to ignore.  
  
It was that she enjoyed it. She felt a pleasure unlike anything the Gem Homeworld had given her before in all her years. A pleasure that was shared between her and the humans, and she debatably got the better deal of. The humans were able to walk away from their momentary sensation of relief, given their inefficient organic structure.  
  
Peridot, however, was able to increase it to a level that left her in her current state. A dopy smile, a heart-filled gaze, swimming in the remnants of her fucking session, and leaving her Gem to slowly heal the stressed holes that were her pussy and ass. All of that and a bit more. All of that and wondering when the next session would come.  
  
“ _Heh, cum~_ ,” Peridot hummed out, her smile no less drug-addled as before. “Cum, cum, cuming _hard~!_ ” Her haps sashayed across the floor, just imagining the next position she’d be put into. After all of the porns she and Lapis had watched, she was eager to see which was next. Maybe if she was appreciated for her efforts, she could ask which one she’d be put into.  
  
It was the same scenario as what happened to Lapis.   
  
It was between when Lapis had poofed and she began to indulge the human similarly to Lapis that Peridot concluded that this would eventually happen. After she’d fitted her own body similarly to Lapis pre-poofing and been fucked by the human Kevin over and over again, in many positions gifted to her by her smaller build, she’d realized she wanted it. After being worn like a warmer for the human’s dick and called a sleeve, appropriately, she knew that she could never fault Lapis. She knew that it would never be a solo affair with Kevin, not forever at least.   
  
At the first meeting with the human Kevin’s friends, Lapis and Peridot were quickly given high focus and attention. Perhaps because of their alien appearance, perhaps because of their nudity, perhaps because they were still wearing the remnants of a blow-job or ass-fucking from said human. It was inconclusive. What was clear and present was the speed at which she and her friend were separated from one another, each pulled towards a different penis, or set of them.   
  
After being lifted from her low stature, carried to a human bedroom, lain upside down, and having her thrown fucked and vigorously as the most brutal porn she and Lapis had watched, she knew she wanted more. After the human had twisted and thrown her around, sticking his still hard dick into her asshole and bottoming out, Peridot knew she wanted more. After being carried upwards and presented with another human penis in front of her, then being forced onto it orally, letting it fuck her communication pipe way like a misplaced pussy, Peridot knew she wanted more.   
  
She got her more, alone and for the first time without the promise of Lapis coming. Her more was with the humans unleashing their cum down her throat to a degree that forced her to spit it out for lacking a digestive track like Amethyst, much to the human’s chagrin. Her more was the dick behind her swapping between her pussy and ass, leaving both of her holes stretched to a degree abnormal to either any human female, let alone her stature.   
  
The same was said for her mouth, after taking a fresh dick into it and forced to gurgle down the salty spunk that was now washing through her mouth without a way out. The more continued on with her Gem overheating to a degree that warned of near critical failure, resulting in it diverting all known aspects to critical functions, functions that were given higher priority by her unspecified demand. And said demand came as her ability to feel more.  
  
So Peridot, much like Lapis before her, felt every small twitch, harsh slap, and rough fuck the humans gave her, through all three of her available holes, and all to the point at which she was unable to communicate effectively, if at all, with others around her. All leaving her with a smile that was pristinely familiar with those of the human sluts she and Lapis had enjoyed watching for so long.   
  
Then, finally punctuated and complete, but her poofing out of existence.   
  
Unlike Lapis and her some days, however, Peridot was in a rush to feel again. So she made herself hole doing the same thing that Lapis had described to her. Described and detailed to her as they were in the back of the human Kevin’s transportation vehicle, naked, and waiting for a fuck session with new humans. The very one she’d been poofed at.  
  
She made herself a pussy and asshole, and made them both sensitive enough to cum from. She made her throat sensitive as her pussy, to the point where her speaking nearly made her dance. She made her hips more flared, her skin the same monotone color, and increased her bust size per the common and average human desires.  
  
And when she reappeared, it was with Lapis sucking a cock in front of her, only to have it shoved into her own throat a moment later. It was in the next moment that Peridot nearly cackled with joy. If only she wasn’t too busy drowning in pleasure.   
  
It was after some hours that she’d finally seen Lapis again, her taller and more experienced friend wearing an expression Peridot had never seen before the first of the week, but now was clearly seeing much more of. An expression of crossed eyes, slack jaw, lolled tongue, wet lips, and heated breaths coming from her mouth. All of that punctuated by her otherwise immobile body, being held up with her legs thrown over her head, pussy exposed with leaking cum, and a hard human penis shoved into her ass until the balls were slapping against her slit.  
  
All of that topped off with the penis and folded arms that were holding her up belonging to the human that had started it all.   
  
“Hey there, Perifuck.” Said human that was speaking to her now.  
  
Peridot turned back over, ignoring the wet slap that came from her projected form hitting the wet left-overs of her fucking session with the multiple human partners. It would likely be increased soon anyways. She had to turn over anyways in order to see the bronzed human looking down at her, naked as she and Lapis usually were.   
  
Said Gem currently next to the human, hugging his arm as she pushed her significantly increased chest around him. From her lower position on the floor, still adjusting the heavy abuse she had undergone, she observed Lapis and Kevin, watching as her friend lathered the human with her body, rubbing up against up until her pussy lips left watery juices across his outer legs. It was matched by her drool over his arm, doubtlessly eager for the prize that still hung between his own legs.  
  
Peridot didn’t fault her friend. She wanted it as well. Perhaps even more.  
  
“Good to see you’re still fried in that Gem brain of yours,” the human spoke as he leaned down. Lapis let go of him, only long enough to turn over and cling to his back, pressing her prestigious chest against it. The way she moaned and rolled her head showed she enjoyed it as much as the human did. “Figured those guys would be perfect for you. Always had a thing for being able to fuck a cocksleeve just like you. Glad to see you were just as happy to be on the receiving end.”  
  
Peridot enjoyed the praise, reveled in it, a thing that was never given to her in the Diamond Empire. She licked her lips, tasting a trace of the cum that was from the humans across her face. Kevin chuckled down at her, but Peridot didn’t think to wonder why.   
  
“You’re seriously as mind fucked as Slutzuli over here, probably more so.” Kevin didn’t take an action that Peridot thought would be normal. Normal being standing up.  
  
_Slap!_  
  
Instead, his action was drop his penis across her face, hitting her Gem with its heat, and taking away what little relief Peridot had been able to scramble up off the ground in the past few minutes. Not that she cared to complain about that.  
  
The penis had covered one of her eyes, leaving her to go cross-eyed to stare at the shaft that hung over her face. She had just enough of her peripheral vision to see Lapis licking her lips at it as well, drooling over it as her hips practically bucked at Kevin’s back, perhaps eager to be thrown on to the bed and given another fucking session. Peridot certainly wouldn’t complain if she did. However, the action of the human was an invitation for an obviously different action.   
  
One she committed to with a long drag of her tongue over the dick. Peridot tasted everything she usually did. A lot of human cum, a bit more sweat, and this time, the clear left-over and liquid like taste of Lapis’s pussy. It only made Peridot want suck on it harder. Alas, her Gem was too energy expunged to allow such an action.   
  
All she could do was lick.  
  
“Eh, close second,” Kevin commented again. “The blue bitch was able to get the whole thing in her mouth after going at it with my dad’s horses for an hour, but I guess that’s because she’s got the height to take more and do more than you.” Peridot mewled in disappointment, lifting her arm up to her face in the same action, perhaps to get more praise. Lapis clearly didn’t need more, not with how she was grinning with satisfaction above them. “Here, let her show you how it’s done.”  
  
Peridot let out a whimper of dissatisfaction, her only currently comprehensible return given the high amount of feedback her Gem was still processing, as Kevin stood up at took his penis off of her face and Gem. It instantly felt too cold. A sensation that she wanted heated with another human body over her, giving her a fucking good time to make her explode in pleasure all over again.  
  
Instead, Lapis was gifted with the image of Lapis’s well-used and cream-drenched holes hovering over her, all just beneath her grinning features. With a smile that was so like the first few days they had tried this, Lapis stared at Peridot, with her feet on opposite of the Gem’s head.  
  
Then she knelt down, putting her pussy right over Peridot’s head.  
  
The Emerald gem had only a moment to realize that her vision was over come with blue because of Lapis’s projected skin. It took her another moment to realize that overheating of her Gem was not due to her own action, but Lapis’s chest leaning over it. Her entire head was covered by Lapis’s features, and her own mouth by something else.  
  
The salty taste and liquid coating was clear enough her jaw was settled squarely on Lapis’s over-used pussy. The leaking cum form it was clearly an indicator for what was next. If she was able to be seen, Peridot would have grinned with pleasure. For now, she lifted her tongue upwards with effort.   
  
“Heh, she’s not gonna be seeing much like that,” Kevin commented from above. “Then again, guess this satisfies everyone though. You get a BJ to drink, she gets a pussy to lick, and I get to use my best pair of dick sleeves in years.” Peridot had no argument, not while she eagerly lifted her tongue to her best friends’ pussy.  
  
There was nothing to say or complain about when she was treated to her friend’s pussy and human cum, all mixed into one.  
  
The fucking would come later. For now, it was the licking and sucking.


End file.
